Merry Señorita
by beemera
Summary: Ego, pride, wealth and wit; these were a few of his favourite things. Until a late Academy addition with a sly smile and sharp tongue starts to play him at his own game. OC(s). DISCLAIMER: I don't own OHSHC, just my OC's. Post-anime.
1. Buttercream

**New fanfic!**

**YAY!**

**A friend of mine got me to watch Ouran anime since I'm a complete noob and hadn't seen it yet. The moment it ended this story popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone!**

**I apologise if some characters seem a little OOC, but I guess you can consider this a slight AU(?)**

**Hope you guys like it~!**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

The air was wrong.

It was too sweet, smelling of flowers and fresh grass instead of salt, heat, and spice.

The colours were all in muted shades of pastel instead of complimentary bold blocks.

She hated the place.

The house she was to call home from now on was cold, large, and empty. The car she was chauffeured around in was sleek and modern, all leather seats and gold accents.

She preferred a beach shack and Mo-Ped that you'd have to hit a few times to get it to run. She had those things, back in Spain with her grandpapa.

She had the heat and spice and faulty Mo-Ped.

Here in Japan she had cherry blossoms and cold marble floors and maids and butlers that looked wary of her.

She didn't belong in Spain, and she didn't belong in Japan.

So where did that leave her?

* * *

{Two years later}

"Your first day of school is also a first impression, Young Miss," a clipped voice stated.

Hazel eyes slid to the stern woman staring at her over a travel-size laptop, the reflection of the screen glaring off the horned glasses perched on a thin nose. The woman's name was Ran and despite taking up little physical space, her presence was enough to suffocate an entire football stadium. "First impressions are crucial to maintain a perfect social standard befitting of your… breeding."

"I'm transferring midway through the final semester. Is it still classified as 'first day of school'?"

A manicured finger slid Ran's glasses back up her nose, her thin lips pursing. She ignored the final question. "Yes, you are. Which is why you must listen to me, Miss Merry. Your father would be disappointed if you did not make necessary connections that could benefit you later in life."  
Merry knew what she was talking about. Business connections, which were little more than amicable 'friends with benefits,' so to speak. In a place that teemed with the children of the filthy rich and famous it was to be expected, especially for the young heirs and heiresses.

Real friendships probably didn't even matter.

The limousine pulled up to the curb in front of pristine lawns and fabulously pink architecture. Ran snapped her laptop shut, critically eyeing the driver as he hopped out of the driver's seat and scurried over to open the door for them. "You're four minutes late. Be thankful I calculate an hour's worth of leeway into Miss Merry's schedule so your tardiness does not interrupt her day."  
The driver paled slightly, bowing low as Ran slid out of the car and onto the pavement. "Forgive me, Ma'am. It won't happen again."

"Be sure it doesn't," she sniffed, turning her back on the man. "Come along, Young Miss, or you'll be late for your appointment with the Dean."

Merry inwardly sighed and grabbed her messenger bag as well as a lockable battered hard-case covered in faded travel stickers. Inside was her most prized possession. She slung them both over her shoulder and slid out of the car into the bright afternoon.

"May I help you with your bags, Miss?" the driver asked.

Merry shook her head. "I'm fine. Thank you for driving me this morning."  
The man flushed happily. "A pleasure, Ma'am!"

"Miss Merry!" Ran snapped, drumming her fingers against the outside of her laptop.

Merry gave a short nod goodbye to the driver and hurried after Ran, trying to ignore the way the woman's heels _click-clacked_ with every step she took.

"Ouran is a prestigious Academy for the privileged," Ran stated, working her way through the school grounds like she'd been there a million times before. Merry tried not to obviously gawk at everything. It was all so… shiny. "Your father, being the brilliant man he is, chose this school so you could benefit the most from your education. He would prefer you to be well-rounded, well-informed and well-liked by peers and teachers alike. It is here that you are expected to build the foundations you will carry into the future. You are to maintain an A average in all classes and if you find you are struggling you will inform me and I will hire a tutor. Is that understood, Young Miss?"  
"Yes."  
Ran glanced over her shoulder. "Your father hired me because I am the best at handling… _cases_ like yours. My guidelines are for your benefit. Your schedule is forwarded to your father for approval before it is handed to me. I am to be your Handler until you graduate. No exceptions."

Merry pursed her lips slightly at the 'handler' shtick, but if she opened her mouth she'd be on the receiving end of a lecture. Nodding and staying quiet was her best option.

Everywhere she looked there was polished stone and trimmed hedges. The students were of the neat pleats and crisp collar variety. She felt oddly out of place amongst the soft yellow and navy uniforms in her uncomfortable pressed trousers and silken blouse.

Ran had laid out her clothes for the interview with the Dean, all of her other clothes mysteriously 'missing' when she hopped out of the shower.

The trip to the Dean's office took much longer than expected, purely because of the sheer expanse of the school grounds. Ouran was a place built to impress, and its intention was certainly met.

Ran gestured for Merry to take a seat on the plush looking chairs while she spoke to the Dean's secretary in hushed, clipped tones. Her pants had barely brushed the seat when the Dean's door opened, revealing a man with salt-pepper hair and laugh lines. He opened the door further.

"You must be Ms Yoshi and Miss Watanabe, correct?"  
"Yes," Ran spoke for the both of them.

The Dean gestured for them to enter his office. "Please, come in. We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

Merry tried not to let her mind wander, but after idle pleasantries and having to watch Ran plaster on an obviously fake smile, she tuned out. The Dean's office was large and opulent, like the rest of the school. Oil paintings lined the walls, as well as certificates from a number of notable international colleges and photographs of the many grand benefactors for the school. The furniture was antique mahogany, the curtains were silk and the carpet soft and plush.

It was tastefully overdone without being gaudy.

"Miss Merry."  
Ran's voice snapped her out of her haze. She sat a little straighter. "Yes?"  
"Mr Hiroshi and I have some matters to discuss. Please leave the room and wait for me outside."

Merry nodded, slinging her bags over her shoulder. "Alright." To deal with Ran, either agree or keep it short and sweet. She left the room, letting the door click back into place. The secretary stopped typing for a moment, looking at her over the marble counter before returning to her work. Merry slumped into a waiting chair.

Everything was so bright, but not in a cheery way. The whole place looked like it had been doused in a fine coat of lacquer. There wasn't a speck of dust in sight.

It was mildly disturbing.

She was musing over how many people must be hired to keep the school in pristine condition when the secretary cleared her throat delicately. "Excuse me, Miss Watanabe?"

"Merry, please."

"Miss Merry, would you like something to eat? Or perhaps a cup of tea?"

Her ears perked up, but not at the mention of food. The way their voices carried…

The acoustics in the hallway were soft, but nice. In fact, this school must have a music room somewhere. She was beginning to feel twitchy at the prospect of simply sitting and waiting for Ran to finish with Dean Hiroshi. She peered around for a moment before looking at the fidgeting secretary. "Actually, do you have a map of the school?"  
"O-of course, Ma'am. One moment."

One printed and official looking map of Ouran later, Merry was wandering the halls, following the fine print that wasn't in her first language. She'd deal with Ran's wrath later, right now she was bored and had a school to explore.

* * *

She ignored the stares of the lingering students and gripped her bag straps tighter, her map long since been shoved into her pocket. She had a feeling she was going the wrong way. She huffed, blowing a lock of raven hair that had escaped its tight bun out of her face.

She needed directions.

A group of boys came around the corner of a building, laughing and playfully shoving each other. They settled as she approached them, a few in the back whispering rapidly to each other.

"Excuse me?"  
One boy with light brown hair and brown eyes blinked at her before clearing his throat. "Y-yes?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where the music room is?"  
They all seemed to slump, one even going so far as to burst into tears.

"Sure," the boy muttered dejectedly. He pointed over his shoulder. "That building, top floor, end of the northern hallway."

She gave him a small smile and bowed her head. "Thank you."

He promptly turned red. "N-no problem! Anytime!"

She made her way into the building, going over the boy's direction in her mind. Which way was north? Oh, that way.

She climbed the carpeted stairs, taking a moment to stare out of the floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking a sparkling pond filled with koi fish. It really was a pretty school, but it didn't feel like home.

She glanced up at the plaque, hearing soft chatter coming from behind the grand set of double doors. Must be students finishing up their practice for the day. "Music Room 3, huh?" She steeled her nerves. "Well, here goes nothing."  
She pressed down on the handle and opened the door, automatically blinded by the bright light coming from inside. Rose petals swirled around her, tickling her nose and brushing against her hair. She sneezed lightly before gawping at the sight in front of her.

Delicate china, buttercream cakes and doilies.

She leaned out of the door, looking at the plaque again. It still said Music Room 3. Her face settled into impassive frustration. She should have known. How silly of her to think a music room was used for actual music in a place like this.

"Welcome, dearest Princess, to the Host-"

She slammed the door and stalked down the hallway, intent on finding Music Room 1 or 2.

It was a pity she couldn't use 3. The acoustics were beautiful.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome :3**


	2. Ganache

Tamaki's jaw dropped as the door banged shut. Tears pricked his eyes. "Mommy! What did Daddy do wrong?!"

He knew the club was technically finished for the day, but that didn't mean they wouldn't entertain any ladies that showed up a little late.

Kyoya sighed, still tapping away at his computer. "I suppose the club simply wasn't to her tastes."

"Nonsense! We cater for everyone's tastes!" Tamaki immediately objected.

"True. It could also be a possibility she was a lost foreigner."

"Or a lesbian," a Hitachiin twin snickered, slinging an arm around his twin.

"She did have that exotic air to her," Haruhi spoke up from wiping down a table and pointedly ignoring the twins commentary. Only four more to go and then home time. She resisted the urge to smack the identical brothers with a dirty cloth when she saw them start flicking cold tea playfully at each other. "She wasn't in a uniform either."

Tamaki placed a finger on his chin, frown beginning to form. "A lost foreign Princess wandering about the school alone?" He gasped dramatically. "We must help her!"

"She slammed the door in your face, sempai. I don't think she wants any help," Haruhi deadpanned.

"Mommy! Tell our daughter to stop being so mean to Daddy!"

Kyoya paused his typing, rapidly reading the screen. He snapped his laptop shut and tucked it under his arm with a sly smile. "Actually, I agree with you for once Tamaki. Our duty as Host Club members also extends to attracting new customers. Being a new student, I'm sure she'll want to meet some new people. Haruhi, leave that. I'll get someone to finish up."

Tamaki cheered and raced for the door, gleefully filling in the rest of the club along the way. Haruhi stared at Kyoya's back. That last bit was almost nice of him. She was instantly wary.

And how did he figure the girl was a new student?

* * *

"Music Room 1, please don't let me down," Merry murmured, pushing the door open. It was filled to the brim with broken chairs. She sighed and closed the door. Music Room 2 had been dedicated solely to spare vases and tables so it was also a bust.

They were also tucked away in a hallway that looked rarely used.

She fished out her map, squinting at the fine print. She could only see three music rooms listed.

She could have cried.

Two were unusable and one was used for tea parties. She wasn't keen to stay after hours, waiting for the others to leave so she could practice. She'd have to try and find a room at home that was out of range of Ran's keen ears.

A pair of arms settled over her shoulders, making her flinch slightly.

"Well, well, Kaoru. What do we have here?" a voice to her left purred.

"I don't know, Hikaru. Looks to me like a little lost lamb, ne?" a voice to her right replied. A finger poked her cheek. "And what a cute little lamb she is."  
Merry's eye twitched before she settled into a stoic mask. She spoke bluntly. "Remove your hands from my person, before I remove them from _your_ person."  
The one on her left chuckled. "Maybe not a little lamb…"  
"More like a tigress," the one of her right suggested, growling at the end. "Meow."

She ducked out of their grasp. Any longer and she would have punched them somewhere that would make their voices a few octaves higher.

She spun to see her tormenters. They were young, maybe her age or slightly younger. Identical auburn haired twins with the same mischievous smile and glinting amber eyes. She didn't trust them.

They were suddenly parted by a grinning blonde face, the boy's violet eyes alight with childish glee as they settled on her. She didn't trust him, either. "Found you, Princess!"

Merry quirked an unimpressed brow. "What?"  
The boy quickly took her hands in his, cradling them gently. "You took off so suddenly! My dearest Princess, are you lost? Fear not, for I will guide you to safety! I shall be your attentive chaperon and wait on your every whim if it shall give me the greatest prize of seeing your smile!"

Okay, this was getting weird. She snatched her hands back with a frown. "Do you have a mental condition? Are you allowed to be without adult supervision?"

The twins snickered as the blonde looked thunderstruck. To her mild horror, tears began leaking from his eyes as he clutched at his heart. "So cold, Princess! But I am positive that your harsh exterior hides a soft and kind heart."

"You don't know me," Merry deadpanned. "If this is how you greet strangers, I'm surprised you don't have a restraining order against you."

The blonde tucked himself into a ball in a darkened corner of the hallway, drawing imaginary circles on the ground with his finger.

"Tamaki-sempai is too dramatic for his own good," a new voice stated. "Just ignore him."

Merry glanced over and down into a pair of brown doe eyes. "I planned to."  
The effeminate boy grinned and stuck out a hand in a show of knowledge of how westerners greeted each other. "I'm Haruhi."

She shook it. "Merry."

"Are you a student?"  
"Starting Monday I will be."

"Isn't it a little late to be starting at a new school? I mean, there's only two months or so of school left for the year…"  
"I know."

"Oh… Alright." Haruhi shifted uncomfortably. "Are you lost? I can take you to the Dean's office if you'd like."  
"I was just there. I got bored waiting for my… assistant so I thought I'd look for a music room."  
Realization flashed across Haruhi's face. "Ah. And you found the Host Club instead."  
"Is that what all that frilliness was?"

"Yeah. We're pretty much the only people who use the Music Room. It can be a little over the top sometimes, but it's actually kinda fun."

"I'll take your word for it."

Tamaki suddenly bounded over, happiness wafting off him in waves. "You must come to the club, Princess Merry!"  
"Don't call me Princess."

Tamaki blinked in confusion, his head tilted cutely. "Eh? But every woman is a Princess in my eyes!"

"How considerate of you."

"Leave her alone, sempai," Haruhi growled. "If she doesn't want to come to the club, she doesn't have to."

"Mommy!" Tamaki whined.

Merry's day kept on getting weirder. She leant over to Haruhi. "He asks for his mother? He really is a child."

Haruhi giggled.

"What is wrong now… Daddy?"

Merry's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline as a bespectacled boy joined the group, a tall brunette with a blonde boy koala-hugging his head trailing behind silently. With the exception of the middle schooler clinging to the senior boy, and Haruhi, Merry felt short and closed in at five foot five.

All attention was on her like she was something fascinating.

"Kyoya! Haru-chan was being mean! Scold your child!"

Merry almost choked. "You two are married? Congratulations."  
Haruhi and the twins hid smiles poorly as Tamaki turned a little green. The boy with the glasses, Kyoya, glanced at her with flashing grey eyes. "Merry Watanabe, I presume?"  
Merry stiffened, her gaze narrowed. "You presume correctly."

He smiled. It was as plastic as Ran's. "Pleasure to meet the heiress of Watanabe International."  
The young blonde boy gasped happily. "Merry-chan is a Princess?" He tapped his tall ride's shoulder. "Hear that Takashi-kun? Merry-chan is a Princess!"

"Aa."

Merry hadn't taken her cautious gaze off Kyoya, not noticing the twins circling around from behind. "You seem to know a lot considering most of that information isn't general knowledge."

"I know a lot of things," Kyoya hedged. "Our families actually have a long standing contract."

Merry wasn't impressed but plastered a small smile on her face. "Interesting," she drawled. "And your family is…?"

"Kyo-kun is an Ootori!" the blonde youngster chirped, shimmying down to the floor and skipping over to Merry. He held out a stuffed pink bunny. "You wanna hold Usa-chan? He likes meeting new people!"

"No, thank you."

His face fell. "… Oh, okay."

Haruhi pat the boy's shoulder with a kind smile. "It's okay, Honey-sempai. She's probably a little overwhelmed."  
Merry glanced at the blonde again, noting the high school uniform and Haruhi's use of 'sempai.' Maybe not a middle schooler…

She felt a weight lift off her shoulders and spun to see the twins inspecting her travel case. She paled as they turned it over roughly in their hands, squinting at the stickers.

"Why do you carry such a ratty thing?" one asked.

"It looks like it's gonna fall apart," the other added.  
"What can you be hiding, Princess?"

"Something expensive?"  
"Or maybe…"

"Something naughty?" they both hummed slyly, shaking the case for good measure.

Merry dove forward. "_Don't touch that!_"

Her yell reverberated off the hallway, filled with such malice that the twins froze. She snatched the case back and hugged it close, glaring daggers at her wide eyed audience. "Touch this case again and I'll make sure you lose what makes you physically recognisable as men."

A thin layer of ice settled over the group as they crossed their legs with pained, pale-faced grimaces. Haruhi flinched sharply. What had been a meet-and-greet quickly turned hostile.

Merry straightened, pulling together her composure despite her rapid heartbeat. She nodded stiffly. "It was… nice meeting you all. If you'll excuse me…"  
She retraced her steps back to the Dean's office, the group of boys parting like water to let her through.

Their gazes burned her back until she rounded the corner where she let her face crumble a bit. Her grip on the case tightened until her knuckles turned white.

* * *

Once everything had defrosted somewhat, Haruhi sighed, placing a hand on her hip. "Well, that could have gone better."

"She was so scary! Right, Takashi-kun?"  
"Aa."

"What an icy demeanour," Tamaki said, his words not matching the smile on his face. "I wonder what her Type is? Ooh, what a challenge! Right, Mommy?"

"Whatever you say, Daddy," Kyoya murmured distractedly, scribbling away in his notebook.

"You know what's gonna happen now, right?" Kaoru stated.

"Yeah," Haruhi nodded. "She's not gonna talk to any of us."  
"Close," Hikaru grinned, slinging an arm around his twin. "But, we were thinking something else, right brother?"  
"Right," Kaoru nodded, his grin matching Hikaru's. "What's gonna happen is…"

Haruhi felt a chill go down her spine. "Boys," she warned cautiously.

They ignored her and spoke in tandem. "We're gonna find out what's in that case!"

* * *

Despite the makeup on her face, the Dean's secretary looked a few shades paler than when Merry had seen her last. The poor woman had obviously been a victim of Ran's vitriol because of her brief disappearance.

"I told you not to wander off, Miss Merry!"

"My apologies."

Ran sucked on her teeth before turning sharply on her heel, ignoring the tight look on Merry's face. "Come along, Young Miss. We've wasted enough time dallying. Time for you to return home and refresh your studies for Monday's classes."  
"Yes, Ran."

* * *

She raced up the stairs to her room the moment Ran's back was turned and slammed the door shut, locking it for good measure.

She gently let go of the case that had been in a death grip since leaving Ouran, placing it carefully on her bed. She spun the lock and clicked it open, peering inside with a critical eye.

She visibly sagged with relief and closed the case, holding a hand to her heart as she glanced at an old photograph on her bedside table.

"It's okay, Grandpapa. It's okay…"

* * *

**Review if you wanna :3**


	3. Marzipan

Monday rolled around quicker than anyone thought possible. A wholesome breakfast was eaten in silence and an expensive leather school bag was packed and slung onto Merry's back, joining the hard-case already there. Ran pursed her lips at the stickered, ratty case that didn't match the expensive Ouran attire but she said nothing. The one time she tried to part Young Miss of the thing, Merry had remained silent and taken the verbal lashing diligently. The handler thought she'd won until Mr Watanabe himself had contacted her and in no uncertain terms stated that if Merry was parted with the case then her contract was null and void, sending her reputation down the drain.

The drive to Ouran was quiet, the driver occasionally glancing in his rear view mirror to look at his young, silent passenger.

Merry stared out of the window, watching as the scenery skimmed by in a blur. The incident in the hallway outside of the music rooms wouldn't leave her mind. She didn't feel guilty per se, because _they_ were the ones who thought they could manhandle her and take her things, but she could have been nicer. She hadn't placed the name 'Ootori' until she'd settled down enough to remember Ran's lessons on the Ouran student 'hierarchy.'

She hadn't even started school and she had probably already made some notable enemies.

The car slowed to a stop and the driver unbuckled. "We've arrived at the school, Miss Merry. Eight o-clock sharp!"

Merry looked at the middle aged man with a small smile. "Thank you." She went to slide out of the car, waving him off when he made to hop out and open her door. She paused to glance at the driver. "Your name is Daisuke, yes?"  
He looked a little shocked. "I-it is, Ma'am."  
"Thank you Daisuke-san. And if you ever _are_ late-," at this he gulped a little, "- I promise not to tell Ran if you won't."  
He chuckled uneasily, looking unsure. "I'll be sure to arrive on time regardless, Miss Merry."

She smiled. "I'll see you this afternoon, Daisuke-san." She slid out of the car and shut the door, adjusting her bags and staring up at the school.

It was teeming with students now, all looking fresh and holier-than-thou. She could practically smell the money and ego in the air.

People stopped to stare at her as she made her way past, head high and unwilling to be swayed by the eyes on her. The whispers started.

"- a new student? So late in the year…"  
"Look at her skin! It's so dark! Do you think she's a foreigner?"

"- yelled at the Host Club on Friday afternoon!"

A round of horrified gasps. "No!"

"Yes! She even ignored Honey-sempai! How could she? He's adorable!"

"- calling her _Ice Queen_ already, despite this being her first day. She looks like she'd freeze you with just a glance, too."

Merry resisted the urge to glare at the girls twittering with that last statement just to test their theory but she continued on towards the school. And what was a Host Club? It sounded… scandalous. Word got around quickly, but _Ice Queen_? Really?

Well, who was she to bother proving them wrong?

* * *

Ran had been organised before Merry even set foot in to see the Dean the Friday before, her class schedule and text books already sorted and provided for her. She'd memorised the school layout over the weekend, making a mental note to avoid the entire building that housed Music Room 3.

Her first subject was Math.

She knew it was going to be a horrible first day for that reason alone.

She waited patiently outside the door, staring at nothing until the teacher was ready to announce her.

A minute passed and the door opened, revealing the teacher who beckoned her in with a bored look. He looked like he was ready for a long overdue vacation.

Merry shoved her shoulders back and walked inside with an air of dignity, her eyes scanning the class quickly. Her mood soured when she recognised two of the boys from Friday afternoon.

Mommy and Daddy.

"Please introduce yourself," the teacher yawned, taking a sip of strong smelling coffee. "Then take the spare seat along the aisle."

Merry bowed as was custom, frowning down at her polished shoes. The only available seat was beside Mommy and behind Daddy.

"My name is Merry Watanabe. Please take care of me."

"Take your seat, Miss Watanabe."

She wound her way through, placing the hard-case gently on the ground next to her seat. She ignored the blatant stares of wonder and intrigue flitting between her and her bag.

If anyone touched her things, she wouldn't hesitate to react accordingly.

* * *

Math wasn't her best subject, but she passed the subject easily enough. She wouldn't be in class A, otherwise. Her scores on the admittance and placement tests had been borderline passable for the Honour Roll. She couldn't let herself slip up, despite the school year being almost over.

Ran wouldn't let her.

The bell tolled, signalling the end of class. She packed up her things carefully, making sure no one bumped into her precious case. A shadow settled over her desk.

She glanced up at Daddy – _Tamaki _– who was smiling brightly down at her, though there was hesitation in his eyes. "Hello, Merry-chan! Do you remember me? I'm-"

"I know who you are," she cut in, snapping her book bag shut with a little extra force. She stood and raised a brow at the blonde. "Was there something you needed?" Please say no.

He brightened, either unaware or ignoring her frosty front. "To apologise for such a horrible first impression on Friday afternoon, I'd like to invite you to tea with the Host Club this afternoon! We gather after school every day in-"

"No, thank you." She ducked past him, snatching up her case and shouldering her bags. She noticed not many students carried their bags with them, just a laptop or the notebook and textbook they needed for whatever class they had on. There was merit in that, but Merry didn't trust her personal effects around others easily.

Undeterred, the blonde bounced along beside her and out into the hall, shooting her a charming grin. "At least think about it, dear Princess! I would traverse the countryside just to see you smile."

A few girls leaning in to listen to their conversation swooned.

Merry frowned. This boy was dense and pretty. Not a good combination. "You're annoying."

The swooning girls immediately glowered at her.

Tamaki's smile wavered before he chuckled softly, but it wasn't a happy sound. "Does this mean you don't accept our apology?"

Merry stopped, Tamaki screeching to a halt so he didn't run into her. She looked him straight in the eyes. "Why do you say 'our apology' when I only see you here? Do you speak for the others also?" She couldn't help but wonder if that made Tamaki gullible or the others incompetent.

"Well, if you come to the Club this afternoon, I'm sure the others will apologise too. We _are_ sorry, Merry-chan."

Merry looked away. His eyes were full of raw honesty and hope. He truly wanted to apologise. Besides, hadn't Ran said it would please her father if she had _acquaintances_?

After a long while she sighed, resigning herself. "Fine," she bit out. "But only for an hour. At most."  
Tamaki's mood did a quick one-eighty as he cheered in the middle of the hallway. "Yay! Daddy's so happy! I'll see you in Music Room 3 after school, Merry-chan!"

With that he sped off to his next class.

She stared after him until a delicate, haughty sniff reached her ears. The swooning girls were still present, peeking at her from the corner of their eyes as if she were completely oblivious.

She icily narrowed her eyes at them, making a few of them visibly pale and shudder.

Feeling marginally better, Merry navigated her way towards Advanced Literature.

* * *

Lunch was overwhelming.

The refectory was filled with chatter and bodies, each trying to make their way towards the front of the lunch line without resorting to 'lower' methods of pushing in like foot-stomping and elbows-to-guts.

The weapons of choice were sharp tongues and sharper wit.

Merry wanted no part of it.

Her request for the staff to pack up her lunch in a bento was greeted with some odd stares but once she held that wrapped package in her hands she slipped out of the room and meandered through the hallways.

Lunch would go for an hour and a half. Long enough to find a quiet spot to eat.

The brief conversation with Tamaki entered her mind. She wondered what had made her agree to show her face at the Host Club in the first place. It couldn't have been pity. The moment he asked her if she was denying an apology was the moment she began to question whether her first assessment of the group had been wrong.

But then she deferred to her 'wait and see' method of reasoning.

And where was Mommy during the whole conversation?

Wherever Daddy was, Mommy wasn't far behind. Mommy gave off the vibe reminiscent of espionage and deceit. Just because she couldn't see Mommy, didn't mean he wasn't there. And that made her uneasy.

Despite her 'wait and see' protocol for the rest of the Club, she was sure she would stick to her decision of avoiding the bespectacled Mother if she could.

She turned left into an empty yet bright hall, frowning when she didn't recognise anything. She had been too lost in thought to mentally map her footsteps.

A door halfway down the hall caught her eye and she wandered over, testing the handle. It was unlocked.

She swung it open to reveal a rather large janitors room, cleaning equipment lined neatly against the far wall and kitchenette adjacent. In the centre and staring at her with wide eyes and pocky sticks drooping from open jaws were three men in janitor uniforms. Poker chips and playing cards were strewn across the top of a makeshift poker table made from slightly moth bitten green felt spread over a cheap counter.

The prizes in the centre seemed to be various brands of international candy and spare change.

Silence descended.

It was an awkward yet somewhat fortuitous turn of events.

It was broken when Merry shut the door and came further inside. The janitors seemed to hold their breath. She dug into her bag and drew out a full bag of the American jelly beans she was mildly obsessed with. She tossed them in the middle, thankful she'd smuggled in two bags today without Ran noticing.

"Is this enough to buy in?"

The janitors blinked before the eldest one began to laugh heartily, slapping his knee. It broke whatever spell had settled over the room and they shuffled around to make room. Her case was set by her feet with the same care and tenderness she gave it every other time it left her person.

"Yer a funny lass!" the man crowed, his silver goatee wiggling as he chuckled. "What's yer name?"

She smiled. "I'm Merry."  
He scratched his chin. "Funny name," he mused out loud. The youngest janitor looked ready to faint at the man's blatant disregard of social etiquette. "Ya new here, lass?"

"Yes. Today's my first day."  
"Late 'un, huh?" He thumped his chest. "I'm Isamu. This is Katashi-," he pointed to a sandy blonde man with thick eyebrows and a thin face, "-but we call him Kat. And the youngster-," he gestured to a dark haired man with bottle-glasses and a nervous, twitchy grin, "-is Yori."

Merry's grin broadened. "Nice to meet you all. Texas Hold-em?"

Isamu smiled. "Is there anything else?"

"I'll chip in next round once I've finished my lunch if that's okay with you?" Merry said, unwrapping her bento and snapping apart her chopsticks.

"O'course lass. Y'know," Isamu started casually, raising his bet. Yori folded with a sigh. "Not many young'ns travel to these neck o' the woods. Why ain't ya out makin' friends?"

Merry shrugged carelessly, tucking into her lunch. She swallowed some fluffy fried rice. "I need information. Who better to talk to than the people who know the school the best?"

The janitors all raised their brows in surprise. "Information?" Isamu clarified. "What kinda information ya lookin' for, lass?"

Merry smiled and twirled her chopsticks artfully. "Nothing that will get you into trouble, I assure you." Yori opened his mouth hesitantly. "Nothing illegal either." He snapped his jaw shut.

Isamu scratched his chin again, absentmindedly pushing another stack of chips into the centre of the pile. Kat matched him. "Hmm… If it's within our means, I don't see why no'. But…"  
"You're wondering what's in it for you?" Merry asked casually, inspecting a sliver of sashimi before putting it back and going for the pickled plum instead. "Is this called extortion?"

"No need t'go that far, lass," Isamu chuckled sheepishly.

"I won't go that far, no," Merry smiled. "We can mutually benefit each other. I'll provide you with an array of specialised international candy and keep your no-doubt illegal gambling on school grounds a secret in exchange for your help."  
"Well, when you put it that way…" Isamu grumbled. He flipped his cards over the same time as Kat. The silent man won. "Damnit! Again?!"

Kat smirked as he snatched the Belgian Chocolate first from the pile.

"So, will you help me out?" Merry pressed, pushing her empty bento aside.

The janitors glanced between each other, having a silent conversation she wasn't privy to.

Finally, Isamu cleared his throat. "We'll help ya, Lass."  
"Wonderful!" Merry smiled, clapping her hands under her chin. "First off, I'm going to need a master key for the school."

* * *

**Review if you want to :D**


	4. Double Dollop

The day sped by quickly, most of the students avoiding Merry while whispering behind their hands. Before she knew it, she was staring at the closed doors of Music Room 3. There was no chatter coming from inside. She glanced at her wrist watch. She was early. Her last class had been close by and she didn't feel the need to primp before going inside like she'd seen some girls doing.

"Well, best to get this over with," she grumbled to herself, pushing open the doors.

The same light blinded her, rose petals brushing against her cheeks and making her nose twitch uncomfortably.

"Welcome, Princess!"

She stared at the boys gathered in the centre of the room, sparkles floating all around them. She swore she saw Tamaki's teeth _ping_ with light. She adjusted her bag straps.

"I'm here."

They stared at her blankly before Tamaki began to laugh nervously. "A-ah, I'm so glad you made it, Merry-chan!"

A light bulb seemed to go off. "Oh!" one twin snapped his fingers in realisation. "You're that scary _Ice Queen_ people are talking about! The one we met on Friday!"

"The _Ice Queen_ has a nasty bite, right, Hikaru?"

"Right you are, Kaoru. But sometimes biting can be fun, don't you think?"

Kaoru blushed and looked away. "Hikaru, you're embarrassing me," he pouted.

Merry raised a brow. Was this something all Japanese twins did? How disturbing.

"I'm glad you came," Haruhi said with a smile, appearing by her side. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you. I was told I would be receiving an apology."  
The twins stopped their overly affectionate display to stare at her in puzzlement. In fact, most of them looked at her in confusion. Kyoya sighed quietly and readied his pen and notebook for the blowout that would surely come with Tamaki's ill-thought out plan.

Tamaki fidgeted.

Haruhi glared at him. "Sempai, would you care to enlighten us?"

He broke down dramatically. "We were so mean to her on Friday! It was an awful first impression and I thought it was the right thing to do to rectify it immediately!"

"She threatened to castrate us," Hikaru deadpanned. Kaoru nodded emphatically.

"She didn't want to hold Usa-chan!" Honey input, bottom lip trembling as Takashi pat his head.

"You were being jerks!" Haruhi snapped before adding an acidic 'stupid, rich bastards' under her breath.

Merry cleared her throat slightly. "I… apologise for my behaviour. First impressions were never my forte."

Haruhi smiled brightly, brown eyes closed happily. "We all got off on the wrong foot, ne?"

"But we just wanted to get to know the Princess," Kaoru whined, moving until he was by Merry's side. She tightened her grip on her hard-case.

Hikaru slid to her other side. "Is it really so wrong that we wanted to get to know you, Princess?"

"Stop calling me Princess."

"Nonsense!" Tamaki shouted, suddenly in her face, grinning. "Every woman who comes into our care is treated like a Princess!"

"I'm apparently an _Ice Queen_. Does that mean I outrank them?" Merry mused. Tamaki looked a little stumped.

The twins cackled, tightening their grip on her shoulders. "We like her!" they both chirped.

Kyoya snapped his notebook shut, tucking his pen into his blazer. "Tamaki, I believe you are right." He turned to Merry and gave a shallow bow. "We were out of line that afternoon. I apologise if we gave you an ill impression."

Judging by the awed silence, Merry guessed this boy didn't apologise often. "I might believe you if you were actually sincere." Kyoya barely twitched. "But I accept your apology nonetheless."

He rose, light flashing off his glasses as he pushed them back up. "I am glad."  
Merry held in a snort. _Liar._

"Uh… how about that tea?" Haruhi tried again weakly.

Merry glanced at the diminutive boy. He really was a pretty, little thing. She glanced at her wrist watch again. She had some time to spare. "Do you have a spiced blend?"  
Haruhi sighed with relief now the topic was on to something neutral. "Yeah. If you'll follow me, Merry-san."

* * *

Hikaru wore his contemplating face as he stared at Haruhi and that new girl, Merry. The foreigner barely cracked a smile, though apparently she could hold a civil and entertaining conversation if Haruhi's enthusiastic hand gestures were anything to go by.

That tacky, torn case was tucked underneath the girl's legs. Drat. He glanced at Kaoru whose eyes lit with mutual understanding. They'd have to do something dramatic, but timing was everything. His curiosity was gnawing at him, demanding to be sated!

Tamaki sniffed proudly. "Daddy's so happy! My daughter is finally making friends with a girl! Maybe some of Merry-chan's femininity will rub off on Haru-chan, ne?"

"That chick is the last person I'd want hanging around my daughter," Hikaru deadpanned.

Kaoru sighed, resting his chin on his twin's shoulder. "She's so cold. _Ice Queen_ certainly suits her. And it's only been a day!"

"She's a fast worker," Hikaru nodded.

"Maybe she's just lonely," Honey said around a mouthful of strawberry cake. Takashi brushed some crumbs off his cousin's face, nodding in agreement. "She has to be nice otherwise Haru-chan wouldn't talk to her, ne?"

"Haruhi is a member of the Host Club," Kyoya input, tapping away at his computer with a slight frown on his face. "She understands that we need to keep the client happy, no matter how difficult. It could all be a façade, but none of us will know while sitting over here."  
"So…" Kaoru trailed off with a smirk.

"You're saying we should listen in on their conversation?" Hikaru finished, smile matching his brother's.

"No! Mommy's not saying that!" Tamaki grumped. He was ignored.

Kyoya paused his typing for a moment, glancing at them with a bland smile. "Take it whichever way you wish."

Well, if that wasn't permission, they didn't know what was.

Takashi released a small sigh, glancing at Honey whose keen eyes didn't miss anything despite being trained on the cake in front of him.

Their gazes met and they understood each other perfectly.

Something was about to hit the fan.

Big time.

* * *

"I'm curious, Haruhi-san," Merry started cautiously. "How did a scholarship student manage to come by such… such…"  
"Weirdos?"

"That's one way to put it."  
Haruhi laughed and poured some spiced tea into a tea cup, handing it to Merry who accepted it with a soft 'thank you.' "Well, _that's_ a long story."  
Merry blew on her tea. "So make it short."  
"I broke something _really_ expensive with no hope of paying it off and had to work here to pay off my debt."  
Merry blinked, lips against the rim of her cup before she let out a small huff of amusement. "I'm assuming you had no choice, though."  
Tamaki spluttered and turned red in the background when Haruhi's head tilted cutely. "Why do you think that?"  
"First impression was that you didn't really fit in, but I think I'm beginning to see otherwise."  
"Oh?"  
"Mhmm," Merry hummed, sipping her tea. She set it down in its saucer with a soft _clink_ of china. "You're the glue in this bizarre family, yes?"

"Glue?" Haruhi laughed awkwardly. "I never thought about it like that…"  
"You seem to be ardently level headed instead of overly emotional-," she pointed to the blushing Tamaki, "-mischievous almost to the point of inappropriateness-," she pointed to the twins pressed firmly against each other, "-obsessed with getting Diabetes before the age of twenty-," a casual flick towards Honey inhaling a whole cake by himself, "- or content with being a mute." She swept her hand towards Takashi who was as still as a statue.

"You left out Kyoya-sempai," Haruhi pointed out.

Merry took another sip of tea, nodding slightly. "I did."  
"Why?"  
"Because he seems like the type a father would warn a girl to stay away from."

"Kyoya-sempai is difficult to read, but he's not malicious," Haruhi frowned, starting to get defensive on her friend's behalf.

"I meant no offence," Merry placated. "Besides, how often do girls listen to their fathers when a boy is involved?"

Haruhi's lips twitched. "I wouldn't know."

"Oh? What's this?" two voices purred, sandwiching Merry into the lounge. "Merry-chan has a crush on the Shadow King?"  
"Shadow King?" Merry deadpanned. No one in this club seemed to understand the term 'personal space.'

"Kyoya-sempai," one twin elaborated.

"The _Ice Queen_ and the Shadow King?" the other mused. "Interesting couple but it could work..."  
"If they both stopped being so uptight and Hell froze over," one sighed with a shake of his head.

"I apologise to not being up to your standards," Merry said dryly.

A finger was suddenly turning her head towards glinting amber eyes. She still didn't trust them. "You shatter all standards, Princess," he purred.

Her head was turned until she faced the other twin, his hot breath brushing against her lips. "Your exotic looks almost makes me envious."

"Your skin, like fresh café au lait…"  
"And your hair, soft and dark like a raven's wings…"

Despite knowing they were spewing pretty words out of habit, Merry couldn't help the heat crawling up from under her collar. She slapped the hand away from her face and rapidly stood, glowering at the smug looking twins. "Please don't touch me again."  
"She's so cute when she's flustered."

"Not as adorable as you," Hikaru murmured, brushing his brother's hair from his face affectionately.

"Not here, Hikaru," Kaoru blushed.

"I'm hungry," Hikaru suddenly announced, pushing his twin towards a table overflowing with snacks.

Merry squashed the urge to roll her eyes. She turned stiffly to Haruhi who was glancing between the twins and her with wide eyes. "Thank you for the tea, Haruhi-san." She glanced down to grab her case, freezing when she saw it wasn't there. Her heart sped up. "Where is my case?"

"Um…"  
Merry snapped her gaze up to Haruhi. "Where. Is. It?" she hissed, bending slightly to see if it hadn't been accidentally nudged under the opulent sofa. Nothing.

"Merry-chan," Haruhi started cautiously. Words wouldn't come so she pointed towards the other side of the room.

Merry spun on her heel and felt her world tilt askew. The twins had managed to distract her enough to snatch the case from under her and were now in the middle of cracking it open.

Merry didn't think, she only reacted. She sprinted, crossing the distance quickly.

* * *

Haruhi scrambled to her feet, running after the blur of pissed off yellow. She _knew_ something bad was going to happen the moment Merry walked through the doors. She should have gently turned the girl away but _no_, she thought the boys would be able to control themselves.

She could only imagine what Merry was thinking right now.

That case and its contents were obviously precious enough to her that she never let it out of her sight. The girl was just beginning to open up a little to her too. Merry would never trust any of them again after this.

* * *

Merry was mere feet away when the case was finally pried open, some of the seaming splitting a little from the harsh tug-of-war the boys had with the lock. The lid had barely been lifted when Merry slammed into one boy's back, knocking him into the mixture of pastries and savouries that were to be served later.

"Kaoru!"

Merry ignored everyone, snapping the case shut and locking it again, her breath coming out in short, sharp gasps as she sunk to the floor, cradling the case to her chest. She knew every dent, scratch and stain on that case since she'd been old enough to walk and talk.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" someone yelled.

"_Me?!_ What the hell is wrong with the _Ice Queen?!_ We were just going to have a quick peek! We weren't hurting anyone!"  
"That's not the point, Hikaru!"

"I'm Kaoru!"

"Not the time, Hikaru!"

Noise descended all around her but Merry didn't notice. She continued to tremble a little, her grip like iron in the hard-case in her arms. A hand hovered over her shoulder and she snapped back into reality. She _seethed_.

"_Don't. Touch. Me._"

The hand was snapped back and she raised her gaze to stare into the pale visage of Haruhi.

"M-Merry-chan, I swear I didn't-"

Merry rose swiftly to her feet, vaguely aware of the Host Club playing audience. Kaoru, covered in food, was being looked after by his doting twin. Tamaki was glancing worriedly at her while Kyoya had paused to stare over the rim of his notebook. Takashi and Honey were hovering in the background, looking unsure.

"One thing," Merry muttered, her voice carrying throughout the room. Its acoustics really were beautiful, but she was about to defile them. "The one thing I ask, simple in nature, was completely disregarded. Why?" She narrowed her gaze on the twins. "_Why?_"  
They both grumbled but she could make out a common word used. _Curious._

"Y-you took my things, you _broke_ my case, ignoring the one wish I asked _because you were curious?!_" Her voice rose loud enough to echo off the polished floors. She stared at each of them in turn. "Were you all in on this? Did you all think it was _funny_?"  
"No!" Haruhi immediately denied. "It wasn't like that at all!"

"I am no more than a stranger to you," Merry blasted on, face slipping into a mask of cold indifference. "You don't know me. I don't know you, and after this little display perhaps that's a good thing. Thank you for the tea, Haruhi-san. Everyone… have a nice day."  
Merry stalked from the room, slamming the door shut hard enough to rattle the chandeliers.

* * *

Haruhi stared after the girl, her chest a little tight before she whirled on the twins. "_What the hell were you thinking?!_"

They winced. "We were curious!"

"That's not an excuse! Did you ever think to just _ask_ her what was in the case that was so important to her?!" They were quiet. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." She huffed in annoyance. "This is your mess. You've got to fix it up."

"Haruhi is correct," Kyoya spoke up, twirling his pen. "Miss Merry would be an important asset for the Host Club if she were to become a client here."  
"Fat chance of that happening _now_," Haruhi snapped.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Everyone can be swayed in one way or another."

"She's not some _toy_ or _pet_," the commoner twitched. "And I wouldn't blame her if she didn't come back."

"You have no idea who she is, do you?" Kyoya mused. "None of you do."  
"Merry-chan is a Princess!" Honey chirped from his spot on Takashi's shoulder. "Right, Takashi-kun?"  
"Aa."  
"All of our clients are Princesses in their own right!" Tamaki crowed before darting to Haruhi and hugging her tight. "Just like my darling Haru-chan!"

"Get off me, sempai."  
"Actually, Princess doesn't seem too far off," Kyoya cut in, gaining everyone's short-span attention again. "Her family has ties with royalty, albeit distantly."

"Oh…" Hikaru mumbled.

"Crap," Kaoru finished.

"Watanabe International is a global property giant, dealing with development and real estate as well as dabbling in the energy business. They have many subsidiaries here in Japan too, ranging from steel and timber mills to private Research and Development groups. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if any of us _haven't_ dealt with a company under the Watanabe umbrella." Kyoya's aura seemed to darken as he stared at the two first year brothers. "Merry-san is the sole heiress to the entire Watanabe fortune. I think you're smart enough to figure out what I'm saying."

"Double crap," the twins blanched.

"So," Haruhi drew out, "She's super rich too?"

"Yes."  
"But she was so nice! A-and… _normal!_"

"It could be due to her childhood upbringing," Kyoya speculated. "I'm merely brainstorming, though. I must admit I'm curious. There was nothing about a Merry Watanabe until two years ago when her status as a potential successor was announced to the press during a conference in Spain. There's been no other news since then. How interesting."  
"Spain?" Tamaki asked, puzzled.

"She is a _hafu_, like you, Tamaki," Kyoya explained. "Spain is her birth country. Seeing as the patriarch of the Watanabe family is Japanese, I conclude that her mother was Spanish."

The blonde French-born blinked, his violet eyes wide. "Oh."

"That explains her pretty tan," Honey smiled brightly, sucking on a lollipop.

"Aw, does sempai have a crush?" the twins snickered in sync. Honey ignored them but Takashi stared blankly.

Haruhi finally remembered something, her curiosity getting the better of her. Damn, these rich bastards were bad influences! "Hey, guys?" Everyone turned towards her. "What was in the case?" Everyone turned towards the twins, who glanced at each other before shrugging.

"Nothing that looked real important," Hikaru said.

"But it wasn't something you'd expect," Kaoru continued.

Judging by the gleam in their eyes they were purposefully avoiding the question.

"If you don't tell us, I won't make you any more of that curry you like," Haruhi threatened.

"… It was a violin."

Everyone blinked in befuddlement. Even Kyoya had his brows raised.

Hikaru shrugged again. "Told you it wasn't that important."

* * *

Merry's stress-loosened bangs shadowed her eyes as she listened to the Host Club talk outside of the door before she inhaled sharply, her cool countenance returning with a vengeance.

'Nothing important,' huh? She almost dented the hard case with her grip. And that _Mommy_ was a pain in the neck, spouting off his knowledge about her family like that, and bringing up memories she'd rather forget.

She knew he'd be trouble from the first moment his smile reminded her of Ran.

The club didn't know it, but they'd just pissed off the wrong person. They wanted to be sneaky and underhanded? Fine. She could be sneaky and underhanded too.

A gaggle of giggling girls were speeding down the hall towards the Music Room but hushed when she walked past them, her head held high and eyes fierce.

They squashed themselves onto either side of the hallway.

"What a scary face! It's giving me chills!"

"-wonder what happened?"

"-the Host Club couldn't find a Type for her?"

"Impossible!"

Merry stopped, making the entire group hold their breath as she glanced over her shoulder with a piercing gaze. They seemed to freeze into solid, unmoving blocks.

Then she smirked and continued on her way.

The noise erupted the moment she was out of sight, but not out of hearing range. The girls spoke like they were one entity.

"_She's so scary!_"

* * *

Merry barged into the janitors' room, startling Yori into flinging his cards in the air in shock. Isamu raised a brow and Kat looked at her blankly.

"I need another favour."

* * *

**Review if you'd like to :P**


	5. Sugar Rose

The next day at school, the whispers were worse. What had happened prior to the Host Club opening its doors spread like wildfire around the school, the story becoming more and more ridiculous with each retelling.

What had been a rather straight forward encounter was now an epic tale of heroism that involved a branch of Secret Police and government conspiracies that were all supposedly locked away in Merry's hard case.

The moment Daisuke had dropped her back off at home the afternoon before, Ran had been waiting with her lips thinned into an unimpressed line. She'd harshly told her to go back and apologise with 'a graceful air befitting her station.' Ran was immediately suspicious when Merry had simply smiled brightly and skipped inside, saying that she planned to do just that.

Which was why, after a long day of classes and sidelong glances from the student body, Merry found herself pushing open the doors to Music Room 3.

The light and petals remained the same but she was getting used to it. Her nose barely twitched.

"Welcome, Princess, to the-" Tamaki halted his extravagant dialogue to gawk at her.

Merry gave him a small smile that made him shift uncomfortably. "Hello, Tamaki-san. May I have some tea, please?"

He regained his composure with a speed that was admirable. "Of course, Merry-chan! Who would you like to serve on you, today?"

"May I be seated first and then choose? Preferably at a lone table."

"Of course! Right this way, dear Princess!"

In a show of gentlemanly grace, Tamaki swept into a bow and showed her to a table for two by the window overlooking the koi pond in the courtyard. He pulled Merry's chair out, but she didn't sit.

She'd glanced about during the short trek to the table, noting how busy the Host Club actually was, but one person wasn't tending to anyone, seeming content to observe and record everything that happened in the room in his notebook.

The Shadow King was a wealth of information, but it was time to see how expansive his knowledge was. She couldn't deny that he'd made her curious how he knew as much as he did after overhearing his little spiel to the others the day before.

He was exceedingly intelligent, so it would be a game of wits to suss each other out. She knew he had some sort of plan in place to bring her into the Club's prestigious fold, but she figured he wouldn't have expected her to show up so soon. He'd be rethinking his tactics, and that's what she wanted. She wanted him to be so confused and frustrated that he'd completely overlook the little things that would later add up in a big way.

The game had already started whether he was aware of it or not.

She slid into the chair, violin case between her and the wall where no one could take it without her knowledge. "May I be waited on by Kyoya-san, Tamaki-san?"

The bespectacled boy heard his name and glanced over. Tamaki clasped his hands with a smile, eager to please. "Of course, Merry-chan! Kyoya! You have a fair lady to attend to!"

The Shadow King appeared by the blonde's side, his notebook tucked away in his school blazer. He offered Merry a pleasant smile that was as equally fake as hers. "Of course, Tamaki. Nice to see you again, Merry-san."

"If only I could say the same, Kyoya-san."

Tamaki began to sweat at the intense atmosphere before he turned on his heel and fled. "I'll get the tea!"

Kyoya sat opposite her, clasping his hands beneath his chin, elbows on the table. "I must admit that I'm surprised you are here."

"I overreacted to a situation that got out of hand quite quickly," Merry conceded, though barely.

"The entire incident should never have happened in the first place and I apologise on behalf of the entire Host Club," he said, thanking Tamaki who returned with a pot of freshly brewed tea before returning to his own clients. "Tea?"

"Please."

He poured the spiced beverage with an ease that showed he'd done this a million times before.

"So, Kyoya-san, I hear people talking about your club offering different 'Types.' I'm curious as to what that means." Merry sipped her tea.

"We cater for all our clients no matter what their preference may be. It could be the Princely Type like Tamaki, or the Loli-shouta type like Honey-sempai, just to give an example."  
Merry eyed her detached classmate. "And you?"  
"I am known as the 'Cool Type,'" he answered with a smile. "Am I to your liking, Merry-san?"

"Hard to say," she replied blithely. "I wouldn't label you as the 'Cool Type,' per se. You come across as more deceitful and sly than the others. Like a puppet master working from the shadows. Shadow King suits you better than the 'Cool' label."

He smiled, genuinely amused. "Oh?"

"Then again, I could be interpreting 'Cool' wrongly. It could also mean your countenance is similar to what mine seems to be, despite my being here for only two days."

"But are they wrong to assume?" he smirked. "First assumptions are important, yes? _Lineage counts first; Wealth a close second_," he quoted the Academy motto. "Everyone is someone important here, Merry-san. Even you. We are an impressionable lot."

"Wealth and blood have nothing to do with individuality," she said, adding a small clump of sugar to her cup before raising it to her lips. "And first assumptions are almost never correct. Despite this, _Ice Queen_ seems to have stuck." She smiled against her tea cup.

"Well, every Queen needs a King, ne?" Kyoya mused, laying on the charm to cover how interesting he was finding this foreigner.

"Every Queen needs a King that _suits_," Merry countered. "And I doubt you could match my standards."

"I think I can be awfully surprising if given the chance," Kyoya murmured, charm still on full. "A delicate lady such as yourself, keeping everyone at arm's length with a chilly façade… You must be awfully lonely."

Merry sipped her tea, unfazed. "How blunt. Speaking from experience, Kyoya-san?"

His eyes flashed but his smile remained. "Was that another brush off, Merry-san? Did I touch on a nerve?"

"Take it how you will. As evidenced before now, most of you Host's seem content to ignore personal boundaries and skew things in your favour anyways."

Kyoya's brow creased as he sat a little straighter. "Have I not already apologised on the Club's behalf? There is no need to further this dispute. Our families-"

"-Have nothing to do with this," Merry interrupted calmly. "Legacies and familial relations aside, what happened was a blatant disregard of another's boundaries and I will not tolerate another incident like it. Besides," she placed her empty tea cup onto its saucer. "Having such a prestigious name such as the heiress of Watanabe International added to your register would be a boon for you personally, yes? I'd imagine your file on me is actually quite thin."

A light bulb clicked in Kyoya's head. "Were you eavesdropping, Merry-san? How underhanded of you."  
"As underhanded as taking my personal belongings without permission instead of simply asking me about them? Or trying to con me into coming here because of your need to know absolutely everything about someone?" she countered. His eyes narrowed a sliver. "Did I touch a nerve?" She mocked his earlier words. "Besides, what are you going to do, _Mommy_?" She leaned over the table until their faces were inches apart. Kyoya's face was unreadable. "Are you going to bend me over your knee and spank me?"

He blinked in surprise and Merry smirked. No doubt the Shadow King was more than aware that her little display was a subtle Call to War. She was also more than aware that their conversation had caused the entire room to go silent and stare with wide eyes.

If she'd judged his character correctly, she knew he wouldn't back down from her challenge now that there were witnesses. His pride wouldn't allow it.

Merry stood and swiftly grabbed her case from the floor. She gave Kyoya a pleasant smile that didn't fool him for a second. "Have a good day, Kyoya-san. And thank you for the tea. It was a delicious blend."  
She swept from the room with a slight bounce in her step.

* * *

Haruhi slowly made her way over to Kyoya who was scribbling furiously in his notebook. The awkward silence that encased the room after Merry's departure lifted once Tamaki had switched on his Princely charm, successfully distracting the girls. Kyoya had started writing so fast his pen was a blur the moment Merry had stepped out of the room.

"Uh… sempai? Everything okay?"

"Fine, Haruhi."

She looked at him in slight disbelief. His tone was strange. "Sempai? Are you sure you're okay?"

Then Kyoya did something that made sweat drip down the back of her neck. He _smiled_. Really, really big, like he was happy, no, _ecstatic_ about something. Something that happened during Merry's visit. Something she'd missed.

"I'm more than okay, Haruhi." He snapped his notebook shut. Haruhi idly noted that his pen was smoking. "I wager that we'll be seeing much more of Miss Watanabe than previously thought."

"Eh? Really?"

Kyoya simply nodded, but didn't elaborate.

_Damn rich bastards…_

* * *

**Sorry if some characters seemed a little OOC :/**

**Review if you want to! :3**


	6. Red Velvet

The week passed by without another showing of Merry at the Host Club. Kyoya wasn't all that worried. He knew she'd show her face sooner or later. She reminded him of a strange blend of Haruhi and himself. Incredibly open minded but wouldn't hesitate to fight dirty within the appropriate means of civil conversation. She was an enigma. She was interesting, and she'd challenged _him_ for reasons that had yet to reveal themselves.

He had tried to subtly seek her out during lunch breaks, but she slipped past his sight and practically disappeared. Trying to find her was like trying to catch mist in your hands.

But Friday afternoon, everything changed.

* * *

"What is this?" Tamaki stared, aghast at the red tape lining the doors to Music Room 3. An official looking note was attached. He snatched it up and read it quickly, paling. "_EH?!_"

Kyoya pried it from his grasp, brows furrowing. He got to the signature at the bottom and paused before rereading it.

"What's happening to the Host Club, Takashi-kun?" Honey whimpered, hugging his cousin's head and squishing Usa-chan into his ear. "Is everything going to be okay?"

Takashi pat his cousin's back. "Aa."

"What does it say?" the twins asked in tandem, eying the red tape.

Kyoya pushed his glasses back up his nose. "It seems that the Chairman has come to the decision that the Host Club monopolises the Music Room too much."  
"What does _that_ mean?" Haruhi squinted at the letter, trying to read it over Kyoya's tall shoulder. "_No one_ uses this room, which is why we're here."

"It means that someone has thrown down the proverbial gauntlet," Kyoya replied, already having a vague idea on who it was. "We are no longer allowed into the Music Room on Friday's. It has been scheduled for private use until the end of the school year."

"But Friday's are our best days!" Kaoru exploded. "And the End of Year party is always _huge!_ We need time to prepare!"

"We can't ignore the Princesses for more than a weekend! They will be so lonely!" Tamaki cried. "Mommy! Fix this!"

Kyoya already had his cell pressed to his ear. "I'm planning to."

A throat was cleared. The group turned to see a blank faced Merry, her uniform impeccable and bags slung over her shoulder.

"May I get through please?"

"Merry-chan! This is horrible!" Tamaki darted forward to clutch at her shoulders. "We can't entertain you this afternoon, Princess. Some awful person has kicked us out of the Music Room _every Friday_ until the end of school! Oh, I'm filled with such sorrow!"

She brushed him off and walked towards the door, fishing out a silver key. "I know," she replied without looking back. "I'm the one who booked the room."

Everyone, save for Kyoya whose eyes were narrowed dangerously, stared at her in shock. "EH?!"

She tapped a finger to her bottom lip in false thought as she slid the key into the lock. "You know, I always thought it odd how the only functional Music Room was being used for tea parties. But the Chairman eased my troubles when I asked him about it, saying that most of the students have private music tutors. After all, Ouran is famous for its monetary affluence and academic record, not its music program. Once I explained my dilemma of having nowhere to practice he was more than willing to help me out."

"There are other music rooms," Kyoya pointed out, his cell phone tucked back into his pocket. "Surely you could find one to your tastes. And I'm also curious as to how you managed to get a key for the room. The only spare is in the hands of the Host Club."

"I have a master key," she replied, pushing the doors open and ducking underneath the red tape. "And the other music rooms seem to be undergoing sudden renovations as they found mildew in the ceiling plaster. How unfortunate," she pouted cutely before smiling deviously at them all. "I'm sure you can speak to the Dean if you have any issues. If that's all, have a good afternoon gentlemen."

She slammed the door and the lock slid into place.

They stared at the closed doors in shock for precious seconds until the twins exploded.

"This isn't fair!"

"She can't do that! We've been here for the last _two years!_"

"Haru-chan, does this mean we can't eat cake today?" Honey sniffled.

Haruhi shook herself from the daze she was in. "I… I don't know, Honey-sempai."

"We need to see the Dean," Takashi's deep voice suddenly stated.

Everyone nodded, turning on their heel and making their way quickly towards the Dean's office. Haruhi huffed, trying to keep up with her shorter legs.

Kyoya trailed behind the group, taking a last glance at the closed double doors before scowling lightly.

The Club was dear to all of them. Miss Watanabe just opened a can of worms she might not be ready for. When banded together, they could do amazing things.

Merry wouldn't know what hit her.

* * *

Merry peered through the small crack in the door, smiling to herself as she watched the Host Club turn the corner of the hallway. She unlocked the door and tore the red tape off. All she had to do now was wait.

Turning on her heel, she breathed in deeply, shoulders sagging with relief as she walked further into the room. Without the tables, sweets and tea sets the sound bounced off the walls in a way that gave her chills.

She unclipped her case and gently lifted her grandfather's violin and bow out, stroking the familiar wood lovingly.

She refused to underestimate the power of the Host Club and guessed she had an hour, tops. Plenty of time for a quick practice before Ran came looking for her and dragged her back home.

She placed the instrument under her chin, mentally chose a song and began to play, getting swept along the musical currents that bounced around the room and wrapped around her.

She had an unconscious smile on her face as she played and her soul was at peace, her heart pouring out into her music.

She was reminded of happier times whenever she played her violin.

Happier times in a place she'd rather be.

She barely noticed when the door was cracked open and a few curious faces peeked in.

* * *

The Host Club walked out of the Dean's office in various moods. Tamaki was crying, the twins were seething, Honey hugged his bunny and Takashi closer, and Haruhi was frowning. But Kyoya…

The Shadow King had a small, mysterious smile on his face, his eyes cold and calculating.

Everyone shuffled a little further away from him. His mind and thought patterns were always an enigma but this was just plain disturbing.

"What do we do?" Honey asked, his voice small. "How can Merry-chan be so mean?"

"This is her revenge for a _certain pair of_ _twins who will remain nameless_ being complete and utter jerks to her," Haruhi snapped, glaring at Hikaru and Kaoru. "It's not the nicest thing to do, but I can kinda see where she's coming from."

"No, this is a blatant challenge," Kyoya chimed in. "By convincing the Chairman, Tamaki's father no less, she's trying to show us that she can do what she wants, when she wants."  
"And you rich bastards don't do that?" Haruhi grumped.

"Our actions rarely interfere in a way that affects others in a negative light," Kyoya pointed out. "Much," he amended, making Haruhi's jaw click shut. "She's crafty, but she's underestimated us." He glanced at his wrist watch, noting that they had spent longer in the Dean's office than anticipated. "No use worrying about it now. Come Monday, everything will be back to normal and our schedule will remain unchanged."  
A sudden stampede drew their attention to a mass of chattering school girls, gushing over something or another. One ran up to Tamaki with starry eyes.

"Oh Tamaki-kun! We missed you at the Club today!"

"Bwah?" was all the King could say.

"I'm sorry about today, ladies, but Host Club on Friday's will be-"

Kyoya was cut off by a squeal. "It was incredible, Kyo-kun! I've still got chills!"

"What's happening?" Honey tilted his head in confusion, eyes wide and shimmering. The girls 'aww'ed.

"Despite there not being any handsome men to serve us tea, the music more than made up for it!"

"Music?" Haruhi whispered.

"Merry-san is truly amazing, Haru-kun," one girl blushed shyly. "She said that you were all gracious enough to let her borrow the room to practice on Friday afternoons from now on, saying that you sacrificed your time so she would be happy and feel welcome at a new school. That's so sweet of you! She's wonderful! Not like people have been saying at all!"

"She was so cute and delicate, like a flower! She was so shy when we caught her playing her violin."

"She agreed to give me lessons! She's so nice!"

"Maybe she's a tsundere?"

Kyoya felt his eye twitch but he smiled warmly at the girls. Merry played dirty, getting the clientele on her side while the Club was chasing dead ends. If they cut Merry out of the Music Room now, they would be seen as unnecessarily cruel to someone considered undeserving of such scorn and their ratings would suffer. It seemed it was he who underestimated Merry instead of the other way around.

A minor miscalculation, but something that wouldn't happen again.

"Of course, ladies. The Host Club deems all of its Princesses to be beyond compare. We'd do anything to make you feel more comfortable," Kyoya purred. "If you'll excuse us, we need to make sure our newest addition is all settled and comfortable with this new arrangement."

Kyoya stalked away towards the Music Room, Tamaki trotting to keep up. Haruhi dragged the simmering twins away by their ears, releasing them once they were out of the girls' earshot.

"Bye-bye, Princesses!" Honey called out cutely, waving cheerfully.

The girls giggled and waved before hurrying to go home for the weekend.

"That sly little…" Hikaru hissed until Kaoru calmed him down.

"You gotta admit that what she did was impressive," Haruhi chuckled. "She cut us off at every turn."

"Someone is being mean to the family, Haru-chan! This is no laughing matter, even if it is a lovely Princess who's trying to tear us apart!" Tamaki wailed. "Mommy! What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, Daddy. Mommy's going to fix this."

Haruhi laughed uneasily. "H-hey guys, you realise that this is partially your fault anyways, right? I mean, if you all hadn't treated her so roughly then the Club wouldn't be in this mess."  
"If it's our mess, it's yours too, Haruhi," Kaoru pointed out.

"Yeah! All for one and one for all, and all that other stuff," Hikaru nodded.

"Don't lump me into your schemes! Merry-san was perfectly civil and smart when we were talking then you ruined it all by not controlling yourselves!"

The twins had the grace to look a little shamed at that.

"Regardless of past actions, she has shown that she is willing to go as far as the Chairman to get what she wants," Kyoya said, still heading the pack. "If we back down now, it'll make the Club look like a bunch of weak willed idiots."  
Haruhi suddenly stopped, slapping a fist into her open palm. No wonder Kyoya was acting so strange. It all made sense now. "Now I get it! You're just looking out for your pride, Kyoya! She kind of reminds me of you when you get all dark and devious, actually."

The Shadow King halted along with the rest of the Club. "This isn't personal. This is about the pride of the Host Club."  
"Are you sure? 'Cause it seems to me like we're all overreacting. I mean, it's just one afternoon a week, right? Can't we find another room to use until the end of the year? And the girls seemed to like whatever Merry-san did, too. We can use this to our advantage, right? We can do that?"

"Haru-chan makes a good point," Honey nodded, hugging his bunny. "Usa-chan thinks so too. I don't like all this fighting."

"Aa," Takashi agreed.

"I suppose we could try and make a deal with her," Kyoya mumbled, finger curled around his chin in thought. "The school year is almost over and such petty infighting doesn't benefit anyone. Besides," he glanced icily at the twins, "Two of our members still need to apologise for starting this whole mess. Do you have any idea how much money has been lost because of this altercation?"

The twins gulped. "N-no?"

"A lot."

"A lot?" Haruhi asked. "Like, a lot by _my_ standards, or a lot by rich bastard standards?"

"A lot as in you're lucky you're debt free now, Haruhi, because that pales in comparison."

Haruhi let out an awkward laugh. "W-wow."

"So it's decided!" Tamaki suddenly shouted, clapping his hands and gazing dazedly into space with glittering eyes. "On to the Music Room so the devilish doppelgangers can apologise to the Princess then by the time Monday comes around we'll be back to normal and Merry-chan can come back to the Club to help Haru-chan act more like a girl!"

"Shut up, sempai."

"Mommy! Our daughter hates me!"

"Shut up and get moving, Daddy."

* * *

Merry was loosening the tension on her bow when the doors slammed open to reveal the Host Club in all their sparkly glory. She smiled without turning around to look at them.

"Enjoy your afternoon?"

"That was a dirty trick, you sly little bi-mmph!"

"Not now, Hikaru!"

Merry glanced over her shoulder with a raised brow and smile. "You should be thanking me. After all, not many people would willingly help out a group of people who made such an awful first _and_ second impression. Those girls seemed awfully smitten with you all when I wove the tale of your kind heartedness." They could hear the amusement in her voice.

"What is it you want?" Kyoya asked, getting straight to the point.

Merry sighed and placed her bow in the case next to her violin with care. "You think I did this for any other reason than the goodness of my heart? I'm wounded."  
"If you meant that, I'd probably believe you," he replied.

Merry chuckled, the sound bouncing off the walls. "I suppose it's always good to know how my future associates are going to react to certain situations. You are an heir to the Ootori Conglomerate, are you not? And our families have generational ties as you mentioned. Many of your family's hospitals are built by Watanabe Property Development and Construction, yes?"

"So this was a _test_?" one of the twins spat. "For _Kyoya_?"

"Why were _we_ dragged into this?" the other snapped, indicating the rest of the club.

Merry clicked her case shut. "It was a test, in a way. If I were serious, you'd have failed long before now. As it stands, I don't feel like moving again and Ouran is working out to be quite interesting. My relationship with the Host Club is mutually beneficial, I assure you. I relieve myself of boredom and you get a slew of new clients. Does your club gather during the holidays?"

"During the first and last week, yes," Kyoya answered.

"I shall be using the room in between then. It really is a beautiful room. The acoustics are wonderful. I hope this is acceptable?"

Merry's smile said she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"That should be fine."

"Terrific!" she chirped, slinging her case onto her back. "It's late and my chaperone is waiting for me. I hope you all have a wonderful weekend. I shall see you all Monday. Oh! Before I forget," she smiled at the twins. "Apology accepted."  
She left as abruptly as she appeared, leaving the Host's all glancing at each other wondering exactly what had just happened.

* * *

Haruhi crossed her arms and drummed her fingers against her bicep. She wasn't impressed. "Care to explain what this is _actually_ all about, Kyoya-sempai?"

The second-year sighed and adjusted his glasses, unfazed by the sharp stares of his fellow Host's waiting for an explanation he didn't feel the need to provide. How troublesome.

* * *

**:) Review?**


	7. Salted Caramel

Lunchtime Sunday there was a knock on the front door of the Watanabe mansion. A middle-aged butler opened the door to greet the young man standing there, a sleek limousine parked a little further down the driveway behind the fountain.

"May I help you, Young Sir?"  
The boy adjusted his glasses. "May I speak to Merry-san, please? I'm a friend of hers from school."

The butler raised a brow and gave him an assessing glance. He opened the door a little wider and ushered the boy inside, guiding him to a side parlour used for greeting and entertaining guests. "Of course. I shall go retrieve Young Miss. May I ask who is calling on her?"

"Kyoya Ootori."

* * *

Merry was slightly surprised when Hideo, the butler, told her she had a guest. She was also surprised to find it was Kyoya, and he was alone. She thought the entire Club might try something like this, not just Kyoya by himself. She sighed and made her way to the front parlour, bare feet padding along the pristine floor. Sunday's were her lazy days. It was the day when Ran would travel to Kyoto to take care of some business with her father, not returning until late at night.

That didn't mean Merry was exactly free to do as she wished, though. Ran had instructed the house staff to keep their eyes and ears on Merry at all times. It was almost suffocating.

She supposed she should be thankful the staff liked her more than they did Ran.

She leant against the doorframe, watching as Kyoya studied the interior of her home with keen eyes. "This is a surprise," she stated truthfully.

Kyoya's gaze snapped to hers, his eyes showing slight surprise to see that she was in lounging clothes. She looked much more relaxed in grey cotton pants and loose white shirt than in her school uniform. Her black hair was still in a tight bun.

"Sunday's are the only days I get to myself," she provided, walking inside the parlour. He was more than aware she didn't have to elaborate, that she only said something to give him a small insight into her life. Her sentence had been previously calculated.

The butler appeared at the door just as Merry sat on the couch opposite Kyoya. "Would you like any refreshments or snacks, Young Miss?"

"Tea and some sandwiches would be fine, thank you Hideo-san. Is that good enough for our guest?" Merry asked mock-politely.

"Tea and sandwiches would be lovely," Kyoya responded in a tone that mocked hers.

"I shall return promptly, Ma'am."

Hideo scuttled away and Merry settled further into the cushions, crossing one leg over the other and waiting for Kyoya to speak. When he didn't, she broke the silence instead.

"It's rude to show up to someone's house unannounced."  
"You don't seem all that surprised that I even knew where you lived," he pointed out.

She shrugged casually. "I'm assuming you know more than you let on. The first time we even met you gave my full name despite never having met me and a brief glimpse of company history. The second time, although I wasn't even in the room, you enlightened your friends as to who I was. Nothing should really surprise me anymore." She didn't seem at all ashamed to admit her eavesdropping.

"You guessed I would come here?" he asked.

"I actually assumed the whole Club would try something like this, not just you. I wonder what else you keep from them…" she hummed. "There's an old saying that comes to mind; _Keep your friends close, and enemies closer_, yes?"

"Are we enemies, Merry-san?"

She smirked. "Well, I wouldn't exactly consider us _friends_."

Hideo entered the room and set down a tray with a tea pot, two cups and a plate full of mixed sandwiches.

"Thank you, Hideo-san."  
"You're most welcome, Young Miss."

He left the room, leaving the two teens alone again. "You're interactions with your butler seem to be affable."

"Any reason they shouldn't be?" Merry asked, pouring tea for them both. "Hideo-san has been of much help since my arrival here in Japan."  
"From Spain, yes?" Kyoya took a sip of his tea, vaguely noting it was a different spice blend than the Host Club provided.

Merry smiled over her cup. "Yes. I lived there until I was fifteen."  
"Japanese isn't your first language yet you speak it well," Kyoya complimented.

She was more than aware of why he was here. Ran had made sure to erase her entire existence from the media's prying eyes until two years prior. Kyoya was curious, and sought her out to try and get an edge on their little game. He knew that she knew what he was doing. He wasn't being exactly subtle about it.

"Thank you. You speak it well, also," she teased.

Kyoya actually cracked a small smile at that. "Being named the sole heir to such a large company like Watanabe International must have come as a shock, especially when you were so young and in a completely different part of the world." There was a hidden insinuation there, but Merry ignored it. He didn't need to know.

"I took it in stride, along with everything else," she hedged. "And you? Your father is the patriarch of Ootori Conglomerate, yes? But you're the third son behind two elder brothers slated to take over the company."

"Yes. My elder brothers are each brilliant in their own right," Kyoya conceded.

Merry noted his eyes shuttered over slightly at that but chose not to press. "What do you like to do outside of school, Kyoya-san?"

He blinked. "Hm?"

"Do you have any hobbies? Any interests outside of school and work? Besides showing up to a virtual stranger's house unannounced, that is."

"I've found that since Haruhi has joined us, I quite enjoy commoner's supermarkets. The idea of giving out free gifts with purchases is fascinating, as well as the concept of 'two for one,' as Haruhi puts it."

"What an interesting pastime," Merry mused. "I'm sure the rest of the Club find it equally as fascinating. They don't exactly scream 'worldly experience.'"

"And you do?" Kyoya quirked a brow, grabbing a plain, cucumber sandwich.

Merry chuckled and didn't answer, preferring to sip her tea.

"I suppose it is only polite to ask you the same question, though I have an inkling to what you enjoy doing during your free time," Kyoya said.

"Music. But you already knew that," Merry smiled.

"It is strange to see you without your case. It's almost glued to your side at school."  
"It's safe here at home. No prying twins to try and steal it for a peek."

"Ah. Fair enough."

The soft patter of footsteps drew their gaze to the door just as a child with brown pigtails and a chocolate smeared face ran into the room. "Save me, Mer-aneki!"

Kyoya's brows disappeared into his hairline as the little girl dove into Merry's lap, staining her white shirt with chocolate though the older girl didn't seem to care.

"Did you get into Jun-san's batch of chocolate chip cookies again, Hana-chan?" Merry chided.

The girl looked sheepish. "Maybe," she muttered before perking up. "Hey! You gonna teach me a new song today? Huh? Huh? Huh? You are, right, Mer-aneki?"

"You're not using me as an excuse to escape from Jun," Merry deadpanned.

Hana deflated. "So mean!"

"**_Hana! You get back here and clean up this mess before Ran-san comes home and flips a lid!_**" a loud voice echoed in the house.

Hana cringed, looking at Merry with pleading, watery eyes.

Merry remained unaffected. "Don't look at me like that. You didn't even offer me a cookie so you're on your own for this one."  
"**_Hana!_**"

Hana sighed and slid off Merry's lap before noticing Kyoya was there, observing the interaction. "Who's the weirdo, Mer-aneki?"  
"Kyoya. He goes to my school," she replied, not missing a beat.  
Hana wrinkled her nose. "You mean that one that's too shiny?"  
Merry laughed. "Yes, that one."  
"Oh." The four year old marched over to Kyoya, puffing herself up as if to intimidate him. "You better take care of my aneki, Mister, or you'll be answering to me!"

"Which show is that off?" Merry asked, smiling.

Hana blushed. "I-I made it up myself!" Merry covered her smile with a sleeve. "Stop being mean, Mer-aneki!"

Kyoya looked amused. "Well, when such a lovely Princess asks it of me, a humble weirdo, who am I to say no?" he humoured. Hana looked like she'd been struck down with a case of hero worship. "But I don't think your aneki needs much protection."

"Aneki gets lonely, though," Hana nodded. "When she's lonely her music gets sad. It's been really sad lately."

"Run along, Hana-chan. Don't keep Jun-san waiting too long."

"Bye-bye Mer-aneki! Bye-bye Mister!"

With that, Hana sped out the door.

"I wasn't aware you had a younger sister."  
Merry smiled after the girl. "I don't. Hana is the niece of our cook, Jun. Hana's mother passed away not too long ago so she lives here with the house staff. I've been teaching her the guitar."  
"You play more than one instrument?" Kyoya asked, genuinely interested.

Merry nodded. "Yes. All of them with strings. Violin, cello, guitar, the occasional harp and recently the koto though I'm still learning the latter two. However, violin will always be my preference."

"Interesting. Are you any good?" Kyoya smirked.

Merry matched his smile and reached for a sandwich, ignoring her dirtied shirt. "Isn't that the million dollar question?"

* * *

He wasn't sure what he was expecting when he arrived at the address where Merry lived. The driveway was long and shaded by maple and cherry blossom trees, the lawns pristine and green. The mansion itself was more Victorian than expected, but it blended with the landscape well, courtesy of the climbing ivy on the trellised walls.

The interior was grand, the furniture sparse but antique and comfortable. He didn't venture further into the home other than the parlour he was shown. It would be considered rude if he was caught wandering about without an escort.

The parlour was filled with books and a thick coffee table wedged between a pair of plush sofas facing each other, the windows open to let in light and fresh air.

A lot could be said about a person by the state of their home, but as he gazed around, he could garner very little.

For some reason he didn't think this type of home suited the cunning new addition to Ouran Academy.

Then he watched her interactions with others, seeming so natural and easy at home when at school he observed them to be stiff and politely distant at best, and downright insulting with a smile at worst. Merry was multi-faceted, but he still couldn't get a read on her true nature.

Then Hana had dropped the little tidbit of information about Merry's music. He quickly deduced that it's not so much what Merry exposes, but what she hides.

And she seems to be hiding a lot, though it seemed to be revealed through her music.

Interesting.

His mind began to whir.

He left the Watanabe mansion with more questions than answers, but he couldn't deny that the chat had been stimulating and sure to benefit him in the long run.

* * *

Merry watched as Hideo closed the door behind Kyoya with a soft _snap_.

She pushed herself off the wall, arms crossed over her chest. "Thank you, Hideo-san. I appreciate your hard work."  
The man bowed at the waist. "Of course, Young Miss. Shall I place the photos back into the parlour?"

"No. I'll hang them in my study. Go and have some lunch with Jun-san. I'm sure she made a delicious batch of cookies." She smiled when the usually composed man flushed a little.

"Yes, Ma'am. May I take your soiled shirt to the laundry?"

She waved him off and turned towards the grand staircase that bisected the interior foyer, climbing the right wing to go to her room. "I'll do it later. Tell Hana-chan I'll be teaching her a new song this afternoon. Her choice."

"Very well, Young Miss."

* * *

Ran, in her near-omnipotence, knew Merry had a visitor from school. She also knew it was a boy. It wasn't until Hideo casually dropped Kyoya's last name when serving dinner that the woman became quiet and contemplative before patting Merry on the back of her hand in a rare show of praise.

"My lessons are starting to settle in, hm? About time, Young Miss. Your father will be proud."

Merry said nothing, suddenly losing her appetite though she assured Jun later that her cooking was just as delicious as always.

* * *

**Thoughts so far? :)**


	8. Chocolat

Monday was a completely different scene the moment Daisuke opened Merry's car door.

She was surrounded by gushing students before she could even stand upright on the curb.

"Are you going to play again at the Host Club, Merry-san?"

"Your playing was so beautiful! I told my mother about it and she wants me to take a video, i-if that's okay?"

"Merry-san! Would you like to sit with us at lunch time?"

"Do you do lessons? You see, t-there's this b-b-boy I like…"

She inhaled sharply, trying to right her equilibrium. "I apologise but I have an appointment with the Dean," she lied. "As for playing for the Host Club, I'm afraid you'll have to ask them as there is nothing concrete in place."

The group 'aww'ed sadly and Merry quickly slipped away, breathing a little easier now that she wasn't so cramped. Her grip was still tight on her violin case as she darted inside the school, sticking to the shadows so she wouldn't be caught out lying to the gossipy girls.

She sunk further back into the dark, but something halted her from going any further. She stiffened and chanced a glance behind her, heart stopping as she met glowing blue eyes emanating from the dark. A Cheshire grin split across the cloaked boys face as a cat puppet twitched on his hand.

"A companion in the darkness, Beelzenef!" The puppet nodded.

Merry glanced around her, noting the hallway was suddenly deserted. "Are you speaking to me?"

The boy seemed to freeze, sinking further into the darkness, ducking his head. "She does not run from the darkness, Beelzenef. Do you seek to curse someone? Ruin their happiness? Drown them into the darkness present in all souls? Or perhaps, join the Black Magic Club and learn the dark arts yourself?" He glanced up hopefully, only to note the girl was walking away. "Wait!" he made to run after her but the morning light blinded him. He hissed and cowered back into his corner, Beelzenef his ever present companion.

Merry couldn't help but think Ouran just kept getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

Despite it only being her second week at Ouran, she was still shocked when the teachers announced that exams would be held soon. She was lucky that the school could go off her private tutor marks for the last two years prior to acceptance so her final mark wouldn't be affected by her late arrival.

Math was up first on Monday's where she was more than aware of Tamaki trying not to stare at her, and Kyoya observing her every move from the corner of his eye.

The teacher turned his back to write the solution to a complex equation on the board.

"If you keep staring, people might think you're in love with me," Merry murmured, making Tamaki splutter and Kyoya turn to face her fully with a sly smile.

"Love is a feeling of _mutual _attraction, Merry-san."  
Her lips twitched and their eyes met. "Are you saying you don't find me attractive, Kyoya-san?"

"I could ask the same of you, Merry-san."  
"If you weren't any more of a gentleman, I'd almost be insulted," she fluttered her lashes, hazel eyes flashing. "Doesn't a gentleman always make the first move?"

"Not always." There was something in his tone of voice, like he was vaguely remembering something that happened in the past, something he didn't necessarily regret but he wasn't proud of either.

"So it is the lady's responsibility to approach the man?" she sighed. "Whatever happened to chivalry and romance?"

"Romance and chivalry are reserved for true gentlemen, Merry-san. I don't think you need to worry."

"Are you're saying you're not a gentleman?"

Kyoya turned back to the teacher, taking diligent notes. "I'm saying that I don't think you're much of a lady."

Tamaki's ear twitched and suddenly he was on his feet, slamming an open palm onto Kyoya's desk with a fiery passion. "Merry-chan is a lovely Princess, Kyoya! How dare you insinuate otherwise! Just look at her!" He pointed to a blank-faced Merry. "Look at how her eyes sparkle like diamonds dripped onto fresh pine! Like the first snowfall refracting the light of dawn! She is a beautiful lady!"

The girls in the class gushed happily.

Merry cleared her throat. "Tamaki-san?"

He spun to her, eyes sparkling. "Yes, my dear Princess?"

"I don't fault Kyoya-san for jumping to unnecessary conclusions. And also, you're disturbing class."

"Huh?" He faced the teacher who had an impressive eyebrow twitch. He laughed nervously and bowed before slipping back into his seat. "I'm sorry, Makoto-sensei."

"I understand that you young folk are brimming with energy but please, no more interruptions, Suoh-san."

Tamaki began to cry and repeatedly bowed his head, coming close to smacking himself unconscious on his desk. "I'm sorry! Please continue on!"

The class continued and Kyoya spoke quietly from the corner of his mouth. "I see what you're doing, you know."  
Merry didn't bother looking at him. "Oh? Figured it out already?"

"You are an opportunist, using Tamaki's outlandish behaviour to defame me."

"It's not my fault that he makes it so easy. It's as you say, I'm an opportunist. But better that than an egoist, yes?"

"Personally I don't see the difference."

Merry let out a snort of amusement. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"Your confidence could be misconstrued as arrogance," Kyoya hummed. "Best not get too far ahead of yourself, else you'll find things spinning quickly out of your control."

"Your concern is touching."

"Hmm, not _concern_. More like a warning."  
She finally looked at him through her lashes out of the corner of her eye, eyebrow quirked. His voice was hard despite being at a low enough volume so the conversation remained solely between them. She'd touched a prideful nerve, it seemed, and he wasn't letting it slide this time. "Warning, or threat?"

Kyoya's smile seemed to suck the warmth from the air. "Forgive me, I meant more like a _promise_."

* * *

It had become an unofficial ritual between herself, Isamu, Kat, and Yori to have lunch together, swapping stories over badly dealt hands, poker chips and imported candy.

But since she'd managed to get onto the Host Club fans' radar, she'd had to take rainchecks.

Merry approached the refectory, fully expecting to be accosted by giggling first years asking her to teach them how to play violin to help impress their crush-of-the-month, but to her surprise she was only approached by a single girl just before she entered the cafeteria.

A senior with flowing red hair who exuded an air of high self-esteem, slate grey eyes sharp behind a confidently lazy mien approached Merry with her hands clasped deftly in front of her. Her smile was much too sharp for her delicate face. "You must be Merry."

A statement, not a question. The distinct lack of suffix was not meant for familiarity but rather as a cold intention to instil unease. Merry was mildly frustrated to feel that it was working. She was instantly wary.

Regardless, she smiled beatifically at the beautiful upperclassman. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name but I do not know yours."

Something flashed behind the girls gaze. Akin to surprise, not quite shock. It was gone too fast to compare. "Forgive me, where are my manners?" she tittered delicately. She bowed her head much too shallowly. "My name is Princess Seika Ayanokoji." There was a slight emphasis on the royal title.  
"A pleasure," Merry replied, smile still in place. "Is there something I can help you with, Ayanokoji-chan?"

The flash in her eyes was chillier this time at the informal address. "Oh! Not at all. I've been hearing so much about you lately that I thought I'd come and see what all the fuss was about." Her eyes drifted over Merry's form slowly, picking apart her appearance in a way that only perfectionists or the truly vain were capable of. Her gaze paused and soured at the sight of Merry's battered violin case, but eventually flicked up to meet Merry square on. "After all, this is a prominent Academy that caters for the well-bred and well-off."

"My grandfather owned a horse as a young lad. He described the mare almost exactly like that," Merry still smiled.

"How uncanny," Seika replied, her voice a little chillier than before. "I apologise for being so bold, Merry, but you don't seem at all like you've been cut from the same cloth as the rest of us."

Merry viciously suppressed an eye roll. "It seems the bolt ran out before it was my turn."

"I suppose settling for second best is the way of the world, sometimes," the Princess sighed, fluttering a hand delicately over her face. "Privilege is granted to rare few."

"And respect is granted to even less than that," Merry nodded.

Ayanokoji paused, her hands falling to be clasped tightly in front of her again. "Have I offended you in some way, Merry?" she asked much too innocently.

Merry beamed. "Not at all. To be offended one would have to actually care about what was being said."

The Princess's eyebrow twitched and her pleasant mask began to crack. "I see," she murmured, continuing on almost mournfully. "So you're one of _those_."

Merry quirked a brow, knowing she shouldn't ask but her curiosity got the better of her. "_'Those'_?"

Ayanokoji gave a soft smile that didn't fool Merry for a second. "A delinquent hiding underneath the guise of money and self-imposed importance," she sniffed. "Someone who does not truly belong at Ouran."

"Well," Merry hummed. "I suppose I should be grateful my fate isn't in your hands, ne?"

Seika smirked. "Careful, Merry. You wouldn't want to jinx yourself on accident."

Merry stepped forward until they were inches apart, their interaction looking like nothing more than two close friends sharing a secret. "Careful, _Seika_," she whispered derisively, delighting in the senior's slight jerk of offence. "You wouldn't want everyone to know you're actually an insecure little girl beneath all that false superiority."

In an instant the Princess's face became a mottled hue of red as she took a step back to put some distance between them. "How _dare_ you speak to me like that?!"

Merry blinked, tilting her head. "Honestly is the best policy, yes?"

"You… you…!"

"Me… me…?" Merry urged.

"_You_ _uncouth, vulgar, vile, pathetic excuse of a woman!_"

Merry mock-gasped, clutching at her heart. "What an extensive vocabulary!" Her face blanked and she dropped the act. Suddenly she wasn't feeling hungry anymore. "I would say that I wish you a pleasant day, Ayanokoji-_chan_, but I was raised to never say anything I don't mean. If you'll excuse me…" She nodded her head and turned on her heel, wanting fresh air and sunlight.

She did, however, crack a smirk when she heart a frustrated shriek echo down the hallway.

* * *

She'd never been into the Academy gardens before. She'd gazed at them through the large bay windows sometimes on her way to class, but she'd never stepped foot into them until that day.

She sent a mental apology to her lunchtime gambling buddies as she wandered through the flower beds, stopping every so often to smell a bud nestled amongst the splash of colour. With the new school year and Spring approaching, most of the flowers were beginning to bud and bloom.

By the time her senior year arrived, the school would be awash with flowers and cherry blossoms.

She paused at a row of rose buds in the very centre of the garden. Their stems were healthy, leaves carefully tended and it was obvious to see they were loved and taken care of. She let a soft, nostalgic smile slip onto her face as she touched a closed red blossom.

"The, uh… the Gardening Club looks after 'em. They're Spanish Roses."

She stiffened slightly at the unfamiliar male voice coming from behind her. "I know."

Silence.

"They'll be beautiful blooms come springtime," Merry said.

"Uh, yeah… I hope so. You're the new kid, right? Mary?"

"Merry," she corrected, finally turning to face the boy. He was taller than her, and had a face as fierce as his fiery red hair. He was someone she expected to run into in a dark alley, not a rose garden. She involuntarily tensed. "You were close, though," she added almost warily.

He coughed awkwardly. "R-Right. Sorry 'bout that, Merry-san."

"It's alright."

He suddenly bowed stiffly and awkwardly, taking Merry by surprise. "I'm Ritsu Kasanoda! Nice to meet you!"

She floundered a little. "N-Nice to meet you too, Kasanoda-san."

He straightened and pointedly looked everywhere but at her, an embarrassed flush high on his cheeks. She observed as he shuffled from foot to foot. He was uncomfortable. Unsure. She didn't know why, but she felt a little guilty because of this. She wracked her brain for something to say.

"Are you in the Gardening Club, Kasanoda-san?"

He almost slumped with relief as she steered their halted conversation into calmer, safer waters. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I tried to go for the club with all the animals but they ran away from me, so…"

"The animals, or the club members?" Merry asked, a little amused.

"Uh… both."

She laughed. "I suppose the Gardening Club was the better option. Plants don't have legs."

He cracked a smile at that, his harsh features softening. "Yeah."

"Do you look after these roses, Kasanoda-san? They're well cared for."

"Just Ritsu. And yeah. They're gonna be part of the Welcome Back Showcase once they're bloomin' so they have to be good."

"'Welcome Back Showcase'?"

He blinked. "Oh, right. Keep forgettin' you haven't been here long enough to know. It's basically a flashy party for the new students to 'wow' them at the start of the school year. And show off all the other fancy stuff too. Keepin' up appearances, I guess," he shrugged.

"Ah."

"You gonna do anythin' for it?" Ritsu asked, tilting his head slightly in question.

Merry lifted her shoulders slightly. "As you said, I haven't been here long. Students who have been here longer deserve more of a chance to show their talents than me."

Ritsu's face contorted as he squinted at her, like he was trying to figure something out. "You're different than what people are sayin'."

Her brows raised. "You base all of your assumptions of people off rumours, Kasanoda-san?"

"N-no! That's not what I'm sayin'!" he denied, waving his arms frantically. "Just that, at the Host Club… I don't think people can really figure you out, is all. They're sayin' that you're a tsundere or somethin'."

"The Host Club? You are a customer there?" she looked him over as he began to blush. "I never would have guessed that you're a homosexual."

His face turned as red as his hair. "I'm not!"

"No need to be so defensive, Kasanoda-san. Your personal preference doesn't bother me."

"B-but… But I'm _not!_" he choked.

She gave him a soft smile. "If it bothers you so much, your secret is safe with me."

He looked positively horrified. "I-I gotta go!"

He took off in a cloud of dust, leaving Merry alone by the roses.

"What a strange guy," she muttered, turning back to the blooms.

* * *

"I can never look her in the eyes again!"  
"You are being melodramatic."

"I'll never be able to show my face in public!"

"That might actually be a good thing since you're so scary looking…"

"She was so calm and nice about everything! I couldn't help it! I panicked and ran!"

"Calm down, Casanova-kun! You're starting to hyperventilate!"

"She loved my Spanish Roses! She's a pretty nice lady! _Why did I let you talk me into this?_"

Kyoya sighed as he watched Kasanoda break down in front of the gathrered Host Club. His aim was to startle Merry using Kasanoda's unconsciously bold nature but it seemed the girl was mostly unflappable, and incredibly blunt if Kasanoda's blubbering about being called a homosexual were anything to go by.

It wasn't anything he hadn't suspected already.

He'd watched the pair's interaction with notebook and pen in hand from a window overlooking the garden, observing body language and facial expressions. It had gone well until Kasanoda ran away from Merry, leaving the girl puzzled and cutting their 'random rendezvous' short.

"-don't know why Princess Ayanokoji hates her so much, I mean, she-"

"Wait," Kyoya interrupted. "What did you just say?"

Kasanoda blinked up at him. "I said she's nice."

"No, after that. About Ayanokoji."

"Oh. Right. _That_. I overheard some girls talkin', sayin' that Ayanokoji almost sunk her claws into Merry-san during lunch. Cornered her or somethin'." He shrugged. "Not sure what they talked about but apparently the Princess was really pissed off afterwards."

The twins began to hound the first year Yakuza while Tamaki prodded mushrooms in a darkened corner after a scolding from Haruhi. Honey and Takashi sat at a table in silence, cakes disappearing down the diminutive senior's throat faster than they could be sliced.

All in all, a rather normal day.

Haruhi shuffled uneasily next to Kyoya, remembering her own encounter with the noble. The Princess was unpredictable and sneaky. "Should we warn Merry-chan about Ayanokoji?"  
"No," Kyoya dismissed absentmindedly. "It is not our place to get tangled in squabbles that do not involve us."  
"But Merry-chan-"

"Can handle herself, I'm sure."

Haruhi's doe-brown eyes were unusually sharp and probing, almost like they were seeing through him. "Are you saying that because you mean it, or out of spite?"

He gave her a smile that wasn't convincing, but wasn't a lie either. "From what we know of Merry-san so far, do you think we have any right to be worried?"

Haruhi pondered that for a moment.

Well, she supposed the Shadow King made a valid point…

"Should I feel sorry for Ayanokoji or Merry-chan now?" she deadpanned.

Kyoya made a small sound of amusement but didn't bother to answer.

* * *

**So far so good? :)**


	9. Fondant

The week passed by and the rumour mill began to turn once more, this time mentioning the supposed 'screeching match' between Merry and the Princess. People hadn't forgotten what had happened between the Princess and the commoner during that fateful afternoon that got Ayanokoji banned from Music Room 3, so the whispers were rather one sided in Merry's favour.

Friday afternoon approached, and despite Merry's booking of Music Room 3 still being in place, she'd gracefully told the Host Club (while an audience watched on) that she would be withdrawing her request since she'd seen how important the Club was to them and their clients.

A few of the students who were impressed with her playing sighed with disappointment, but she promised she would ask the Dean if it was possible for her to take on students willing to learn violin.

The whirlwind of interest that had surrounded Merry and Ayonokoji picked up again, this time Merry's actions towards the ever popular Host Club playing the main feature.

Saturday approached at a sluggish pace, and it would be a weekend filled with drama and revelations though Merry remained completely unaware.

* * *

Merry rubbed her dry eyes, trying to focus on the History text book in front of her as she did some revision in preparation for the upcoming exams. Despite it being only ten in the morning, she hadn't had much sleep the night before.

Slumber had eluded her, so she did what she always did whenever she couldn't sleep. She played her music. For once she was grateful that her bedroom resided in the right wing of the Victorian mansion. All of the house staff lived on grounds, in rather cosy accommodations on the opposite side of the large house. They'd hear nothing, so she wasn't risking waking anyone up, and Ran had informed her that she was a bit tied up in Kyoto for the next few days in meetings with her father and his board of directors, acting as her stand-in.

Merry could go at her own pace, and it was a wonderful feeling.

A knock at the door made her sigh and slide off her book-covered bed. She padded to the door and peeked out and up at Hideo. He wouldn't have interrupted her studies unless it had been something important. Ran would have bitten his head off from Kyoto otherwise. "Yes?"

"Forgive me, Young Miss, but you have a visitor."

She raised a brow. "Who?"

"A young man by the name of Haruhi Fujioka."

How unprecedented. "And he is alone?"

"For the time being, yes Ma'am. I have shown him to the parlour and offered refreshments though he refused."

Merry read between the lines. "Thank you, Hideo-san. I'll go see him now. Keep a watchful eye for me, yes?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He moved out of the doorway with a slight bow so she could slip into the hall and down to the parlour. Haruhi was gazing about with much more enthusiasm and awe than Kyoya had displayed.

"Good morning, Haruhi-san," Merry greeted, entering the room, the bottoms of her charcoal soft-cotton pants brushing the floor.

The scholarship student spun to her with wide eyes, like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have. "Good morning, Merry-chan," he greeted. "You have a lovely home."  
"I think you mean I have a lovely parlour. You haven't seen the rest of my home, Haruhi-san," Merry smiled, gesturing for her schoolmate to sit. "Do you Host's make it a point to come to my home unannounced? When should I expect the others?"

"Others?" he asked.

"Ah, Kyoya-san dropped by unannounced last weekend. We had a rather _stimulating_ conversation."

Haruhi's surprise at Kyoya visiting a non-Host member in his free time gave way to pink cheeks at Merry's emphasis. "Kyoya-sempai is a mature conversationalist."

"Of course. What did you think I meant, Haruhi-san?" Merry slouched into the sofa. "Are you going to tell me the reason for your visit?"

"A-ah, I came here to apologise." His brown eyes hardened with seriousness. "I'm sorry. For everything. I knew something bad was going to happen the day the twin's took your violin case but I sat back and did nothing until the damage had already been done. I'd noticed how precious the case was to you. Having someone take it without asking must have made you angry, and given you the wrong impression of the Club and Ouran too. So, I'm sorry."

Merry stared quietly, mind whirring. After what felt like an eternity, she spoke. "Where are the others right now?"

Haruhi felt a bead of sweat slide down his neck. Surely she couldn't have suspected…?

The girl's hazel eyes were unflinching and confident. She knew. Haruhi sighed, growling slightly at how he was always dragged into the boys ridiculous schemes.

"They're parked at the start of your driveway. I told them I was going to come here to apologise and they tagged along for some stupid reason. I'm sorry. They make everything more difficult than it should be."

To his shock, Merry started to laugh. It was a genuine, happy sound and Merry's eyes softened slightly.

"It's okay, Haruhi-san. My butler, Hideo-san, told me that you were not as alone as you appeared to be. Plus, the cameras surrounding my property seem to be picking up some interesting activity involving people resembling the remaining members of the Host Club."

Haruhi sweatdropped. "Right. Security cameras. How thoughtless of me."

Merry chuckled again. "Over the top, maybe, but necessary."

Haruhi blinked. "Has something happened before?"

Merry hummed nonchalantly, rising to walk towards the entryway where Hideo was standing at attention. "Hideo-san, please open the front gates. I'm expecting more guests."

"Of course, Young Miss." He disappeared.

"That's gotta be handy," Haruhi mused, not sure what to do now that the stupid plan was a bust. "Having a butler, I mean."

"Hideo-san is a man I'm more than happy to have working for my family."

Haruhi felt a little lost at the older girl's mysterious tone of voice, but decided it wasn't any of his business. He gazed around the book shelfs, recognising a few classical titles. Meandering over, he took a closer look.

"If you'd like, you may borrow some."

"O-oh, thank you, but I couldn't. The school has a library, so…"

"You mean the place filled with books that is used as a meeting place for useless gossip, the noise so loud that no one can even hear themselves think?" Merry deadpanned.

Haruhi laughed nervously. "Uh… yes?"

Merry waved her hand dismissively. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't trust you to return them, Haruhi-san."  
The Natural Host smiled brightly, hovering closely to the American classical literature. "Thank you, Merry-chan."

There was a polite rap at the front door that echoed into the parlour. Hideo answered, but his polite greeting was quickly overtaken by the sound of a relieved sob.

"Haru-chan! Daddy's here!"

A blonde blur sped into the parlour and latched itself onto an unimpressed Haruhi. "Get off me, sempai."

Tamaki shook his head rapidly, squeezing tighter. "No! Daddy was so worried about you!"

"Do you all distrust me so much?" Merry mused aloud as the rest of the Club trailed behind the King, expressions ranging from indifferent boredom to mild curiosity.

"Milord doesn't trust anyone when it comes to his precious Haru-chan," one of the twins snickered.

His brother slung an arm over his double. "He gets jealous easily. How cute!"  
Tamaki slid off Haruhi and spun on the twins. "You take that back, you devils! I'm just trying to keep the sanctity of our precious family intact!"

"Sure," they both drawled.

"Mommy! Help me!"

"Not even out of school and I already have a wife and meddlesome children," Kyoya said dryly.

"Merry-chan! Usa-chan wants to know if you have any cake," Honey said cutely, perched on his cousin's shoulder and cuddling his stuffed bunny.

"I'm sure the chef, Jun-san, has something," she replied with a slight smile. Best not be rude to guests – no matter how unwanted or unexpected – else Ran catch wind of it and have her go over her lessons in etiquette. Again. She nodded at her butler standing in the parlour entryway who in return bowed before heading to the kitchen.

A finger poked her cheek and she glanced over at one of the twins. "Why are your eyes so red?"

"Have you been crying?" the other asked, popping up on her other side.

"Or have you been having trouble sleeping? Because if you have…"

"We can help you with that," they both purred, blowing softly into the shell of her ear.

To her horror, she giggled. The moment the Host's shocked faces registered she twitched slightly and shoved the twins away from her with a scowl. "Don't do that."  
"Are you ticklish, Merry-chan?" Honey chirped, sucking on a lollipop he'd pulled from Kami-knew where.

"Somewhat," she replied, not even bothering to hide it. "My ears are sensitive. Helps with my music, also."

"Tama-chan plays the piano really well! Don't you, Tama-chan?" Honey smiled.

"That wouldn't surprise me," Merry said. "His hands are quite delicate. Nimble. Pianist hands."  
The twins cackled. "Pfft! _Pianist._"

"Grow up," Haruhi snapped, slapping the backs of their heads.

"Ne, Merry-chan! Can you show us where the kitchen is? Can we have cake now?" Honey pleaded, but there was a slight gleam in his eye that reminded Merry that he was one of the smartest seniors for a reason.

Tamaki gasped happily. "Ooh, can you give us a tour of your beautiful home, Merry-chan?"

She inwardly sighed. They truly had no idea what 'subtle' meant. She supposed Haruhi's intentions were pure, but the rest of the club tagging along was little more than a bid to find out something about her. She was well and truly on the Host Club's radar and she didn't seem to be budging any time soon.

"She's not gonna give us a tour!" Haruhi snapped, pointing at Tamaki. "And she shouldn't feel obligated to feed us either! We weren't even invited here! In fact, we all should leave! Right now! Move it, buddy!"

"On the contrary," Merry intoned just as Haruhi started to manhandle his Club-mates, "I'd be more than happy to give you all a tour."

Kyoya's glasses flashed. "Wonderful."

* * *

**Short, I know. Sorry about that!  
**

**Thoughts? ^.^**


	10. Brownies

It took a few minutes longer than normal to reach the kitchen, simply because Tamaki insisted on looking into every nook and cranny, _oohing_ and _aahing_ over the littlest things while the rest were content to gaze about at the artwork on the walls.

Delicious, sweet scents wafted down the hall, accompanied by the sound of mixing and cursing. Hideo was nowhere in sight, having been on the receiving end of Jun's wrath more than once before. He knew when it was time to duck-and-cover. Merry lead the way, trailed closely by an over-excitable Tamaki and an expectant Honey. Haruhi bought up the rear, sighing constantly.

Merry rounded the kitchen's corner, ducking as a kitchen knife flew overhead to embed itself in the opposite wall. The Host Club gawked a little as Merry continued on, completely unfazed that she was almost beheaded.

"Good morning, Jun-san."

The chubby, sweet-faced woman rounded on Merry with a snarl, flour covering her apron and one cheek. "It is _not_ a good morning, you little monster! You give me five minutes – _five minutes!_ – notice that we're having high-end company and you need a cake baked practically _yesterday_ and Hana-chan still needs all of those cookies for her school bake sale and,-oh-ho? Who might these _gorgeous_ young men be?"

Merry sighed at the woman's abrupt change in attitude. She pointed at each boy in turn. "Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, Takashi, Honey, Hikaru,-"

"Wrong!" the twins shouted, arms crossed over their chests. Merry ignored them.

"-and Kaoru. They're members of the Host Club at Ouran."

"Host Club?" Jun purred, sidling over to Merry and nudging her ribs playfully with an elbow. "I never knew Young Miss had so many handsome suitors! You never tell me anything juicy!"

"Well, she _is_ simply adorable," the twins smirked, suddenly at Merry's side and sandwiching her between them. "How could anyone resist?"

Jun tittered, waving a hand in front of her face. "Do I need to inform Young Miss of the ways of courtship?" she teased. "And _twins!_ Like a two-for-one special! Teehee!"

Merry's eyebrow twitched. "Ran," she warned.  
Jun paled, her usually rosy complexion turning ashen. "No need to go that far, Miss Merry!" A timer behind her went off and she jumped a few feet in the air. "Ah! My brownies!"

"Yay! Brownies!" Honey cheered before he blinked at Merry. "Can I have cake now, Merry-chan?"

Jun, who'd placed the brownies on a cooling rack, glanced over and practically melted as she gazed at Honey. "How _adorable!_" she cooed, rushing over to stare up at the senior perched on Takashi's shoulder. She barely reached the taller senior's armpit. "Do you like sweets? Jun-san can make you anything you want!"

Honey cheered. "Cake! Cake! Cake!"

"It's almost finished. Would you like some brownies in the meantime?"

"Yes, please! If that's okay with Merry-chan, right Takashi-kun?"  
"Aa."  
Merry shrugged. "It's fine with me. I'll show the others the rest of the house unless they're hungry right now?" The other Club members mumbled negatives. "Are you happy to stay here, Takashi-san, Honey-san?"

Jun cut in before they could answer, shooing Merry out the door. "They'll be fine! I know how to take care of growing young men! Show the others the rest of the house and I'll have something ready in time for lunch. No allergies? No? Good."  
"I entrust them to you, Jun-san," Merry smiled before exiting the kitchen and winding her way back to the main foyer.

She glanced over her shoulder at the remaining five. "Any place you'd like to see in particular?"  
"Your room!" the twins immediately shouted in tandem.

"You seem awfully enthusiastic," she deadpanned.

"Well, we're curious, right Hikaru?"

"Right you are, Kaoru. A lot can be said about a woman by three things," Hikaru explained, ticking off his fingers. "Her handbag, her car, and her boudoir."

Merry chuckled. "Is that so?"

"He forgot 'her wardrobe,'" Kaoru said wryly.

"That falls into the 'boudoir' category," Hikaru explained before lifting his brother's chin until their faces were inches apart. "No need to be so snarky, Kaoru. I knew I should have let you snuggle up to me last night. You're so crabby when you don't have enough sleep and you sleep best by my side."

Kaoru blushed and looked away. "That's embarrassing, Hikaru."

"Ew! Boy cooties!"

Merry turned to see a rather green looking Hana, dressed casually as she'd been playing at the park with friends. Her knees were scuffed, but bandaged already. "Did you have fun with your friends, Hana-chan?"

"Yup!" she grinned, showing off her recent missing front tooth. "Daisy said he had some stuff to do so he went home already."

Merry nodded, not bothering to remind Hana that the driver's name was 'Daisuke' not Daisy. The brat would continue to call him that out of spite. Daisuke was the newest addition to the Watanabe staff, preferring to live off grounds because he valued his privacy.

Merry had gotten to know the man as he chauffeured her almost daily since she had started at Ouran. She found him to be colourful and polite once he relaxed.

"Oh! How precious!" Tamaki cried, kneeling in front of the child. He flashed her a winning smile and held out a perfect rose he'd been hiding somewhere on his person, handing it to Hana. "I never knew this castle had a Princess as adorable as you."

Hana's cherubic face squashed into an uncomfortable grimace as she stared at Tamaki. "You're weird, Mister."

The Host blanched before huddling in a darkened corner, whimpering.

Hana looked up to Merry. "Who are they, Mer-aneki?"

"You remember Kyoya, right?" Merry pointed him out. She ignored the puzzled looks flitting between her and Kyoya. No doubt they'd figure out that Kyoya had visited her alone without their knowledge soon enough.

"Yeah! He called me a Princess!" she flushed happily, skipping over to Kyoya and waving enthusiastically in his face. Tamaki's wail of despair was ignored. "Hi! Do ya remember me, Mister?"

He smiled benignly. "Of course. I'm afraid Jun-san hasn't made any cookies yet, though there were brownies."  
Hana's eyes lit up. "Brownies? Really?!" She squealed happily.

"Still warm and gooey, too. Best go and steal one before they're all gone," Merry reminded.

"Bye-bye Mer-aneki! Bye-bye Mister! Bye-bye weirdos!" Hana disappeared in a flash towards the kitchen faster than an ordinary four year old should be able to, chanting 'chocolate' over and over again.

Tamaki emerged from his cultivated corner and opened his mouth but stopped when Merry held up a finger.

"Wait for it," was all she said.  
There was a short pause before Hana's shrill scream of dismay echoed from the kitchen. "**_Argh! My brownies! Hands off, weirdo!_**"

"What was that?" Haruhi asked, peering around.

"That would be Hana-chan meeting Honey-san," Merry provided.

"Oh. I never knew you had a little sister."  
Merry's gaze slid to Kyoya. He _truly_ didn't mention visiting last weekend? Interesting. "Hana-chan is Jun-san's niece. No blood relation to me."

Haruhi blinked. "Oh."

"Shall we continue?" Merry smiled, leading the way up to the right wing of the mansion.

She ascended the stairs, taking her time. The remaining Host's shadowed her steps.

"You don't see many houses like this one here in Japan," Haruhi suddenly spoke up.

"European merchants purchased this land over a hundred and fifty ago. Back then the land was used mostly for storage and agricultural purposes. When the merchant's guild collapsed at the turn of the century, the house was built by the new property owners who had a fondness for the 'grand cottage' look. The Castillo's were a well renowned family back then. They came from old money and settled here permanently after the Second World War. When the family went into bankruptcy about eighteen years ago my father purchased this house at auction."

"The Castillo's were in the leather trade," Kyoya stated, fast mind sorting through the information given.

Merry nodded. "They were among the international best for years, but when the economy turned bad people stopped buying and things went downhill rapidly."

"You seem to know a lot about this place," one of the twins piped up.

Merry shrugged. "This place has history. It's only fair that someone at least knows it." She stopped in front of a set of double oak doors. "We're here."  
The twins made to speed past her but she whipped out her arms to halt them, hazel eyes cold enough to freeze the Host's in place. "You will not touch anything. You will not help yourself to anything. If you are curious, ask me. Failure to comply will result in me kicking you out of my house to never return. Is that understood?"

They nodded quickly.

Merry eyed them all for long moments, as if searching for a lie, but eventually lowered her arms and pushed the doors open, revealing a large, brightly lit room with sparse but comfortable looking furniture.

The boys filtered inside.

"Eh, ours is bigger," the twins said in bored, unimpressed tandem.

"I should hope so," Merry purred, latching onto the innuendo and laughing lightly when they flushed faintly.

"Ugh, History," Haruhi muttered in disgust as she caught sight of the textbooks on Merry's bed.

"Not my best subject, which is probably why I'm still reviewing," Merry smiled.

"If you need help I'm sure Mori-sempai will help you out. He likes History."  
"Mori?"  
"Oh. Takashi-kun. Mori is his nickname."  
"Interesting. I never knew. Have I been inadvertently offending him?"

"Nah. He's pretty easy-going about that stuff. I think he likes it, actually."  
Merry smiled softly at Haruhi. "I'm glad."

"Hey! What's through this door?" Tamaki crowed, pointing enthusiastically at another set of double doors neighbouring the main entrance. Curious, the twins emerged from her wardrobe and Kyoya turned away from his inspection of her cluttered dresser-top.

Merry approached and suddenly the others were crowding, itching to see what lay behind the wood. She flipped the lock, the hidden thumbprint scanner recognising her and allowing her access.

She opened the doors and led the others inside.

* * *

Jun peeked out of the kitchen door, glancing left and right, her hands wringing her apron. "Looks all clear," she sighed with relief.

Honey and Takashi glanced at each other.

"Is everything okay, Jun-san?" Honey chirped cutely.

Jun tottered back to the small table the boys were seated at, a piled plateful of brownies between them. She sunk into a creaky chair with a small grunt. "Yes, Honey-kun. I just wanted to speak to you boys alone."

"Alone?" Honey raised his brows. He didn't start shovelling sugary sweets into his face, which showed he could sense whatever Jun had to say was serious.

Jun nodded. "Yes. I wanted to talk to you about Young Miss."

"Merry-chan?" Honey shifted a little. "We don't really know Merry-chan all that well, right Takashi-kun?"  
"Aa."

"Feh!" the older woman immediately dismissed. "That girl doesn't know what's best for her. She needs friends her own age for once. People she can count on and not play those manipulative business-y mind games with. How can such a brilliant child be so dense? It's unfathomable…"

"When we first met, I thought Merry-chan was a very cold person. But now I think she's just lonely," Honey said sadly.

Jun nodded gently. "Her frigidity is a defence mechanism. She truly does have a kind heart or else she wouldn't…" she trailed off, misty eyed before shaking herself. "It pains me to see her acting so indifferent to everything around her when she actually feels everything so much deeper than anyone else I know." She sighed, suddenly looking much older than what she was. "She's been through so much for one so young. You young heirs and heiresses have so much pressure put on you. _So_ much…"

"Are you asking us to help Merry-chan, Jun-san?" Honey asked, bright eyes serious.

"I guess I am. I don't think she's realised yet how much you lot are actually affecting her. In a good way, too," she said, smiling lightly. "Especially that Kyoya boy. She had the strangest expression on her face when he left last weekend."  
"Eh? Kyo-kun came to visit Merry-chan?" Honey perked up, sharing a glance with his cousin. "We didn't know that, right Takashi-kun?"  
"Aa."

Jun blinked. "Oh. I just assumed you all knew. You all seem so close, is all. He really didn't say anything?"

Honey shook his head. "Kyo-kun is a mysterious person, but he acts funny around Merry-chan. They're both more alike than they think. Merry-chan kinda acts like Kyo-kun used to, before he joined the Host Club. Merry-chan just needs someone who will be there for her, and not take her for granted, I think. Like we do for Kyo-kun!"  
Jun tweaked Honey's nose. "You're awfully perceptive underneath all that cuteness, ne? Young Miss may seem like a complex person, but I think she just needs friends. Good ones. She's so busy trying to please everyone else that she neglects her own needs, and I think she's forgotten how to act her age. She still refers to everyone unfailingly as '–san' for Kami's sake!"

"We'll help," Takashi rumbled, nodding resolutely.

Jun sagged with relief. "Thank you. Maybe I can see her smile again."

"What happened to make her act like this?" Honey murmured, young face pinching. Takashi's brow was furrowed.

Jun brushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear nervously. "Well… Young Miss had to-"

"That's enough, Jun." Hideo walked into the kitchen, posture stiff and expression carefully blank as he stared at the chef. "It's not our place to be saying any of this."  
"Oh stop it, Hideo," Jun sniped waspishly. "You're worried about her too. Don't deny it."  
"I'm not denying it, but Miss Merry's personal life is her own business. If the time comes and she wishes to share her past, it will be on her own terms, not because she felt forced to address any unfair misgivings."

Jun had the decency to look chastised. Her hands twisted into her apron again. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, Hideo. It's just… you know how she is. She's so _young_."

The butler strode forward, reaching out to tenderly wipe the smudge of flour off one of the chef's round cheeks. "We can only do our best to try and be there for her, Jun."  
The chef gave a watery smile and a small nod.

Honey and Takashi glanced between the two staff members, unsure of what to do. They already felt like they were intruding on something private.

Honey did the only thing he could think of to try and break the awkward atmosphere. He began shovelling his face full of brownies. With his cheeks bulged he smiled at a shocked Jun. Hideo was blinking a little quicker in surprise while Takashi relaxed into his chair a little more, already used to Honey's behaviour.

"So good, Jun-san! Can I have some cake now, please?"

Jun shook herself and giggled lightly. "Of course, Honey-kun."  
She rose to take the cake from the oven when a small brown haired blur crashed into Hideo's back, sending the butler tottering forward unsteadily.

The young girl seemed a little dazed, confused as to what stopped her running but that quickly disappeared as she stared at Honey whose cheeks were filled with fresh chocolate brownies.

The plate in front of him was almost empty.

Hana looked horrified as she pointed accusingly at Honey. _"__**Argh! My brownies! Hands off, weirdo!**_"

She dove forward, intent on shaking her treats out of the older boy as everyone else scrambled to pull them apart.

* * *

**:D Need I ask?**


	11. Sponge

"Wow," Haruhi whistled, stepping inside carefully behind Merry. "You _really_ like music."

Tamaki quickly disappeared into the room, flitting from one thing to another with no discernible pattern.  
Polished wooden floorboards reflected the numerous guitars, violas, violins and cellos hanging on display with care on the walls. In the corner, a large silver harp was covered in a delicate white cloth next to a brand new koto.

A familiar ratty travel case sat next to an ancient record player on a large table off to the side, unlocked but closed over as she'd been using its contents earlier that morning.

"You really need a new case for that," one of the twin's said, pointing at the stickered hard-case.

"It does the job just fine," Merry replied.

"That violin is precious to you, right? Why do you keep it here in a room with such large windows if you're scared someone is gonna take it?" Haruhi asked.

"The windows are shutter-alarmed and made of two inch thick bullet-proof glass. I'm the only one capable of accessing this room and the security cameras are on a closed-circuit feed directly linked to Watanabe private security."

Kaoru whistled, impressed though a little confused why _instruments_ of all things were being guarded. "Can someone say 'overkill'?"

"My belongings are priceless," Merry said calmly, though her eyes flashed in warning. She turned to Haruhi. "Would you like to see my violin? Tamaki-san, don't touch that."

The blonde snatched his hand back from the koto, pouting slightly at being caught.

Haruhi nodded, slightly unsure. "U-um, okay."  
Merry lead the way to the table, lifting the case lid to reveal a warm-hued wooden violin. She picked it up with an air of familiarity and handed it to Haruhi, helping the Host place it correctly.

Kyoya appeared beside them, adjusting his glasses. "No wonder it is such a priceless belonging. I'm impressed, Merry-san. Not many people own such an exquisite Stradivarius."

"Stradi-whatta?" Haruhi asked, wiggling the tailpiece into a comfortable position against her collarbone.

"Stradivarius. Built mostly between the 17th and 18th centuries. Incredibly rare and expensive. In fact, one sold at auction back in 2010 for three point six million. A world record at the time, I believe, though their value has increased exponentially in the last few years."

Haruhi jerked, looking at Merry in alarm. "Three point six million yen?!" Quality instruments weren't cheap, but that amount seemed a little excessive.

"Ah," Kyoya hummed. "No. Three point six million, American. That is roughly over three hundred and eighty-five million yen in today's market."

The eavesdropping twins blanched, suddenly very glad they hadn't done any extensive damage.

Haruhi looked ready to faint. "Take it back! Take it back! I'm afraid that if I move, I'll break it and I've already paid off an eight million yen debt! I don't want another one that I'll be working off until I'm dead!"

Merry calmly took her violin back with a small smile. "It has lasted almost three hundred years, Haruhi-san. I'm sure it had received rougher treatment."

"I don't care! I'm not touching that thing again!" the Host instantly denied, arms crossed in front of himself like a ward against evil.

Merry shrugged casually before placing the violin back in its case and locking it. "I wouldn't have let you near it if I didn't trust you, Haruhi-san."  
Kyoya's brows raised slightly at that remark. He didn't quite believe Merry's statement, but the way she smiled softly at his fellow Club member had him second guessing, something he didn't make a habit of doing often.

Merry tugged at the long sleeve of her over shirt, noting the time. "It's almost lunchtime. Shall we go and eat or would you like to see more of the house? There's not much else to see, though. Mostly guest rooms and the gardens."

Haruhi shrugged blithely with a contented smile, not caring either way. "Whatever's good for you, I guess."

Tamaki, having remained oddly quiet, rushed at Haruhi. "My daughter is so cute!" he squealed.

"Get off, sempai!"

"Waah! Mommy! Tell Haru-chan to stop being rebellious!" Tamaki rounded on the snickering twins. "And you two! Stop being such a bad influence on your sister! Devil doubles!"

"My apologies, but did Tamaki-san just called Haruhi-san 'daughter'?" Everyone froze, woodenly turning towards Merry who had a finger to her chin in thought. "I suppose that makes sense. I simply assumed Haruhi-san was merely an effeminate boy. Are you a lesbian, Haruhi-san?"  
"Haruhi isn't a lesbian! O-or a girl!" one twin spluttered.

"He's the manliest guy I know!" the other shouted in Merry's face.

"Did I say daughter? I meant son! I have no daughters! Just sons! Lots of sons! Yup! Haruhi is my favourite son!"

"Cut it out, guys," Haruhi huffed. "She knows now because you weren't thinking, as usual, Tamaki-sempai." Tamaki looked like he'd been struck by lightning, his condition only worsening when the twins began to bombard him with insults. "And no, I'm not a lesbian. I mean, would it even matter? Labels don't really bother me since a person should be judged on who they are, not their gender."

"A very open-minded view, Haruhi-san," Merry smiled. "I commend and agree with you."  
"It seems we have a problem," Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses as he made quick mental notes of the passing conversation. "As usual, King's big mouth has slipped up. What must be done to ensure that Merry-san does not reveal Haruhi's true gender to the Host Club's clientele?"

"Are you afraid, Kyoya-san?" Merry smirked.

He smiled back. "Whatever for?"  
"It seems as though I have a bit on leverage at this point in time," she mused. "I know something you all wish to remain hidden because the reputation of your Club depends on it. I'd assume your clients wouldn't appreciate being lied to, nor find out that the object of their affections had no intention of returning their feelings. No offense meant to Haruhi-san. Your numbers would surely drop and leave you floundering to bring in funds for a while though, I'm sure. What to do, what to do?"

The twins tuned in, expressions quickly turning thunderous. "If you say anything, we'll make your life a living hell."  
"Do you always threaten someone in their own home? How disgraceful."

"It would be in your best interest to keep quiet on this matter," Kyoya warned, voice frigid. "If need be, I will call in my family's personal Task Force to handle this matter."

"Is this the same task force that has been _discreetly_ trying to find out more about my family history through… questionable means?" Merry casually asked. "Intimidation tactics could be considered assault or harassment if pressed too far. The Spanish government would not take too kindly to its citizens being harassed by foreign authorities for such an insignificant matter."

Kyoya momentarily froze, eyes narrowed. "What are you implying?"

"No, no, not implying. _Threatening_, Kyoya-san," Merry said, voice hard. "Mutual benefits seem to pop up between us a lot, don't you think? I keep your Club's secret, you stop trying to involve innocent people. I have eyes and ears elsewhere, too. Don't forget that and don't do it again."

Everything was silent for long moments. Even Tamaki was quiet, staring at his best friend with an uncomfortable amount of seriousness. Haruhi was too busy looking uneasily between the two manipulators to care about the blonde still clinging to her like a leech.

"Fine," Kyoya finally nodded, albeit stiffly.

Merry beamed. "Wonderful! I'm sure lunch is ready for us." She gestured to the door. "Shall we?"

* * *

Tamaki tugged Kyoya into an alcove as the others walked ahead out of hearing range. "What were you thinking?"  
"I think a lot of things, Tamaki. Please be more specific."  
"Did you really order your family's squad to investigate Merry-chan?"

"…"  
"_Kami_, Kyoya! Do you realise what could have _happened_? And what's this about people being harassed? Is that true?"

"One of the men got a little carried away. He has been punished accordingly."  
"That's not the point! I don't know why you're so obsessed with knowing everything about Merry-chan, but I thought you were smarter than this!"

"I know what I'm doing," Kyoya finally snapped, losing his patience.

Tamaki sighed. He knew that when his friend got like this there was no reasoning with him. "Fine. I won't stop you. But please be careful. Merry-chan is smart, and well informed, too. I don't know what's going on between you two, but sooner or later you're going to have to work through your issues with each other."  
"There are no _issues_ between Merry-san and I. She challenged me and I am merely retaliating."  
Tamaki's brow furrowed. "What challenge are you talking about?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses instead of rubbing his temples. His best friend was smart, but he was also an idiot. He made sure to speak slowly so his friend could keep up. "The day she came back to the Host Club…"  
"Yes?"

"I served her tea…"

"Ahuh."  
"… and she revealed that she had overheard me telling you all her position as the Watanabe heiress."

"Go on."

"In no uncertain terms she challenged me to try and figure out as much about her as possible. I intend to win, by any means necessary."  
Tamaki was quiet for a long time, violet gaze searching and probing until his lips quirked upwards a little. He clapped his friend on the shoulder. "You know, if you like her that much why not put away your pride and just ask her out on a date? It is, after all, the gentlemanly thing to do."  
Kyoya's face soured. "Did you not listen to anything I just said?"  
The King laughed and pushed himself out of the alcove, wandering down the hall to go back to the kitchen. "I heard you, Kyoya! I was probably listening a lot more closely than you were!"

The Ootori heir fumed silently, stalking after his friend.

* * *

**Review if you wanna! No pressure :P**


	12. Butterscotch

**Dedicated to Aiyaki because your review made me smile :)**

* * *

Lunch was an interesting affair. Haruhi would rebuke or flat out insult Tamaki, making the blonde sulk in a corner to cultivate fungi, something Jun appreciated but Hideo did not. Hana had tried to keep up with Honey's pace of eating until she turned green and flew out of the room to promptly vomit everything up. Takashi, who's taken a shine to the girl, flew out the door after her with Honey in tow who was still chowing down on cake.

The twins made it a personal goal to fluster Jun as much as possible but stopped when a looming Hideo smiled serenely down at them, nonchalantly cracking his fists that were clenched tightly at his side.

There was light banter between the friends and questions for a quiet Merry, mostly about the house's history and how she was enjoying Ouran despite transferring so late in the year.

Then the distinct sound of a thunder clap rattled the mansion windows, forcing Haruhi to jolt in shock and start to shake.

"I don't recall seeing any storm clouds earlier. It must have formed rather quickly," Merry hummed before glancing at her guests. "Is Haruhi-san alright?" she asked lightly, worry tinging her voice though not for the currently shaking high schooler. She flicked her gaze to Hideo who nodded and bolted out the door.

"She's scared of thunder," one of the twins piped up from his position at Haruhi's shoulder.

Another loud clap rumbled around them and Haruhi curled into herself, pressing her hands against her ears with a whimper.

"Is there somewhere we can take her?" Tamaki asked, scooping the girl into his arms.

Merry nodded. "You can use one of the guest rooms. If the storm worsens you're all more than welcome to stay here. Jun-san? Please show Tamaki-san to the Bougainvillea Suite, and make sure to gather extra blankets as well."  
Jun nodded and gently ushered Tamaki out of the kitchen, the twins following closely behind.

As she rose from her seat, Merry's gaze slid to Kyoya. "Are you not going with them?"  
"They seem to have everything under control for now. I shall check on them soon."

Merry hummed noncommittally as Hideo appeared in the doorway. "Is she alright?"  
"Yes, but she's asking for you, Ma'am."

"I'll see to her now. Honey-san and Takashi-san?"  
"They have been directed towards Miss Haruhi's suite for 'moral support,' Ma'am."  
"Thank you, Hideo-san. Please show Kyoya-san to the guest rooms and update me on the current weather report. We may be having guests tonight," she said, sweeping past a nodding Hideo. "Please excuse me, Kyoya-san."

* * *

Once out of sight, Merry began to run, sprinting up the grand stairs and down the hallway to her bedroom. She burst through the double oak doors just as another boom of thunder shook the windows, a soft cry coming from the child-sized lump underneath her bed covers.

"Hana-chan?"  
Brown locks peeked out from the sheets, followed by a sniffling, tear stained face. "Mer-anek-_eek!_" She cut off at another clap of thunder.

Merry closed the door and rushed over, gathering the child in her arms and rocking her gently, whispering soothing words into her hair as the storm began to pick up.

"It's alright, Hana-chan. I'm here."

* * *

"According to the weather reports Hideo-san gave me, the storm will be severe, though short. It is expected to be clear by early tomorrow morning," Merry explained quietly to a straight faced Kyoya standing just outside the Bougainvillea Suite door. The twins and two cousins had already been showed their rooms by the butler who left them to explore on their own. Haruhi had a death grip on Tamaki as they huddled underneath a mountain of blankets with the guest-bed's four poster curtains drawn, cutting them off from the rest of the world.

Jun had taken a sleeping and exhausted Hana off Merry's hands, retiring for the rest of the day with a quiet reminder about the cold stew in the fridge for dinner.

"It is too dangerous to go out in this weather," Merry said. "There are plenty of rooms. Make yourselves comfortable and don't hesitate to ask either myself or Hideo-san for anything you need during your stay. As long as it is reasonable, of course."  
Kyoya nodded silently, eyes never once swaying from the bed he knew Tamaki was in, cradling a scared Haruhi. He pitched his voice low enough to only be heard by Merry. "Thank you, Merry-san. Do you have backup generators in case of a blackout?"  
"Of course," she nodded. "Are you going to tell Haruhi-san you love her?"  
He whipped his head around to face her so fast his neck cracked. "I beg your pardon?"

Merry shrugged, turning her gaze towards the poster bed. "It's a simple question, Kyoya-san. It's not obvious," she added on, sensing his well-hidden unease. "You're quite a subtle person, though others think otherwise. It's not so much what you say to her, but what you go out of your way to do. You're more patient with her, looking into her eyes whenever you are in deep conversation and your smiles are more genuine. Your actions go beyond the boundary of friendship."  
Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, plying on a smirk, neither accepting nor denying her claims. "You seem to observe me quite a lot, Merry-san."

"I observe a lot of things," she replied. "I don't feel the need to repeat the _friends and enemies_ quote to you, Kyoya-san."

"Ah, of course. After all, we aren't _friends_."  
Merry's lips quirked. "Of course not. That would simply be bizarre."

"Unimaginable."  
"Impossible."

"Unfavourable."  
"Unbearable."

"Interesting."  
She finally faced him, the lightning from outside flashing across her smiling features. "Interesting indeed. Lucky we are not friends, ne?" She chuckled and turned on her heel, leaving Kyoya to his thoughts, unable to look towards the poster bed anymore.

* * *

Merry glanced up from her perusal of the darkened sky outside as Hideo appeared. She'd made her way down to the kitchen with the intent to fill her belly but the lightning dancing outside had caught her attention. She pulled away slightly from the window. "They are opting to eat in their rooms?" she asked, referring to the Host Club.

Hideo nodded as he began to assemble a number of dinner trays to be sent to their guests. "Yes, although Mister Honey demanded some more of Jun's cake and brownies," he replied somewhat dryly, placing a whole iced chocolate cake on the counter. Luckily Jun was insightful and well prepared.

Merry chuckled. "Jun-san's baking is delicious so I don't blame him."

"Indeed," the butler smiled, deftly folding some fabric napkins into delicate swans. "Jun and Hana-chan have settled into their rooms for the night. Mister Tamaki requested some music to be played in their suite to help soothe Miss Haruhi's nerves."  
Merry nodded. "The record player in my music room should do."  
"I shall come to your suite to move it after I have tended to the guests, Miss Merry."  
"No need. I've moved it before and I can do it again. Make sure our guests are settling in alright."  
Hideo looked a little unsure but nodded, placing the trays onto a kitchen trolley for easy transport. "Of course, Miss Merry. If you'll excuse me."

He glided from the room, leaving Merry alone to stare out at the flashing thunderclouds.

Her cell phone rang, vibrating against the table top. She flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"_Miss Merry_."  
She unconsciously sat a little straighter, demeanour becoming more subdued and unfailingly polite. "Hello Ran."  
"_I trust that your revision for the upcoming exams is going well._"  
"Yes it is, however I'm still reviewing my History notes."

"_I see._" A slight pause. "_And your guests are not distracting you?_"  
Merry's eyes narrowed slightly. "No, they are not. I have a number of my school peers staying overnight. A storm-"

"_Yes, I know. Jun had the decency to inform me of the current situation in _your_ stead._"

"I apologise. I was otherwise occupied."  
"_Understandable, though I hope it does not happen again, Young Miss._"  
"I'll make sure of it."

"_Good._" Ran sighed a little. "_Everything I have been hired to do is for your own benefit, Miss Merry. Understand that._"  
"I do, Ran." A pause. "How is Kyoto?" _With my father._

"_Kyoto is the same as it has always been. The reason for my call is that your father is going to hold a conference call with you in three days' time. Ten o'clock sharp._"  
Merry felt herself numb a little bit. "I accept."  
"_The call is not a choice, Miss Merry. You will answer it. Your grandparent's are also going to be present._"  
She almost dropped the phone, face paling. "They are back in the country?"

"_Of course not. They will be calling from their villa in London._"  
"Oh."  
"_Do not reply with one word answers, Miss Merry. It is unbecoming._"  
"My apologies, Ran. Do you know what the call will be about?"  
"_I do not pester Mr Watanabe with questions I have no right to ask."_

"Of course," Merry replied, stamping down on her bitterness. "Is there anything else you needed to relay to me, Ran?"  
"_No. That is all. Have a pleasant night, Miss Merry. I shall see you tomorrow afternoon._"

"Goodbye, Ran."  
The dial tone sounded as she pulled her cell away, staring at the screen blankly for long moments.

She placed it back on the table with a little more force than necessary, apprehensive rage rising like bile. She wanted to break something, but she squashed down her emotions like she'd practiced. Her self-preservation instincts also helped.

Jun would have her head for real if she messed up the woman's kitchen.

* * *

**Again, sorry if some characters seem a little OOC!**

**Review if you want to! (^.^)**


	13. Toffee

Her muscles ached by the time she'd dragged her ancient record player towards the Bougainvillea Suite. Knocking softly, Merry waited until Tamaki's soft 'enter' sounded from the bed.

"Hideo-san told me of your request for some music," she explained, gently placing the player down and sorting through the records hidden underneath the main body. "I hope this will suffice."  
"Thank you, Merry-chan."  
She tugged a record out of its blank sleeve, staring at it for long moments before placing it on the deck and resting the needle against the grooves. The sound of a hauntingly beautiful violin filled the air, making Merry smile. It was filled with such emotion that it made her chest swell. Whoever the musician was, they put every bit of their heart and soul into their playing.

After a few moments, Haruhi's whimpers quietened and Tamaki spoke softly. "That's beautiful. Is it yours?"  
"No. The records are not marked with any name, so I'm not sure on who the artist is. These records were a gift from my grandfather when I moved here. Please take care of them." She made to exit when, from the slight gap in the poster curtains, she saw Tamaki smile and nod at her, eyes gentle.

She turned away. "Have a good night, Tamaki-san, Haruhi-san. I shall see you both in the morning."

* * *

Merry woke with a gasp as the rain beat a soft, steady tattoo against her windows. The echoes of a woman screaming fading away with the adrenalin from her nightmare. She sighed, running a hand through her hair that had escaped its thick braid.

It was always the same dream. Everything would be black, and she'd simply be floating, listening to her old record player when her heart would begin to race for some unknown reason.

Then the screaming came, and she woke up.

Her heartbeat steadied as she slid out of bed, her growling stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten anything. Ran's phone call had distracted her enough to make her forget why she ventured to the kitchen in the first place.

She redid her braid as she wound her way through the halls, feet automatically taking her down the flight of stairs towards the kitchen.

The light was already on.

Curious, Merry rounded the corner and raised a brow at the sight of Kyoya scribbling away in his notebook, the soft light from his PDA casting his face in shadow as he sat at the ancient but somewhat small table. She glanced at the clock above the stoves. 3:18am.

"Was your room not to your liking?" she asked, bee-lining to the refrigerator.

Kyoya didn't even glance up. "It was perfectly fine."

She grabbed a bowlful of stew and placed it in the silver microwave, pressing auto-start. "It is a little late to be studying, isn't it?"  
His lips twitched. "Just because school is over for the weekend doesn't mean the work stops."  
"Of course not. Kami forbid you actually take that stick out of your arse once in a while."  
Kyoya's hand _almost_ slipped against the paper as he finally glanced at her, raising his brows. "I beg your pardon?"

The microwave beeped. "I said I agree with you," Merry smiled, sitting opposite him and digging into her late night/early morning snack. She blinked innocently at him, spoon aloft. "Are you alright, Kyoya-san? Perhaps you should go and get some sleep. You have a strange expression on your face."

He stared at her before deciding to dismiss the entire conversation previous. He returned to writing in his notebook and flicking through his digital calendar.

The soft clink of Merry's spoon hitting the ceramic bowl as she ate accompanied the sounds of Kyoya's scribbles and tapping buttons. Neither commented on how utterly domestic they were acting.

Kyoya's curiosity eventually got the better of him.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, feeling like he'd lost at something when he saw Merry hide a smile.

"My stomach woke me up," she said in matter-of-fact tone, gesturing to her bowl with her spoon.  
"Do you usually wake at 3am to eat?"

"Only if I'm hungry."

"You wake up at 3am to do other things?" he asked dryly.

Merry shrugged blithely. "Sometimes I play my violin."

Kyoya quirked a brow. "At three in the morning? Not very considerate, are you?"

"On the contrary, my music room muffles the sound rather well. It also helps that the staff are housed on the opposite side of the house," Merry replied, finishing her stew. She padded over to the sink to wash up.

"You seem to like doing commoner chores," Kyoya pointed out, absentmindedly scribbling that little tid-bit down.

Merry shrugged from her position at the sink. "Jun-san has had to deal with the death of a sister and the responsibility of becoming a mother in a very short time frame. Despite popular belief, I am not completely heartless."  
"Not heartless, because yours seems to bleed for the underdog."  
Merry's movements slowed a little as she placed the bowl on a drying rack. "When underdogs band together they can take on an alpha," she said resolutely.

"That's a very intriguing notion, in its own way," Kyoya hummed. "You seem so sure. But even underdogs can bite the hand that feeds them."

Merry turned around to lean back casually against the bench top, arms crossing over her chest. "I suggest you think very carefully before you open your mouth next, Kyoya-san. The way I interact with my staff is no one else's business."

He adjusted his glasses, rising with cat-like grace. He inwardly smirked when he saw her slim shoulders tense minutely. The game had shifted into his favour and they both knew it. "It wasn't my intention to insult you or your _wonderful_ staff. In fact, Hideo-san is quite an intelligent and entertaining man once you get him to _talk_."

Merry met his gaze solidly. She didn't believe what he was implying, that he'd managed to get Hideo to reveal something about her past. "He's a dear friend."

"You are both rather close, hm? Be careful, Merry-san. A high schooler and her butler…? How scandalous."  
His remark got the reaction he was hoping for. Merry's eyebrow twitched and her nails dug into the tender skin of her biceps, hazel eyes flashing angrily but she _still_ spoke with a calm and cordial tone.

"About as scandalous as a father striking his own son in public out of shame."  
In a blink, Kyoya was in front of her, the dull kitchen light refracting off his glasses so she couldn't see his eyes. The tight lines around his mouth were enough indication.

She fought to control her heartbeat and refused to back away from his looming presence.

"You shouldn't speak of matters you know nothing about," he warned.

Merry's chin rose a fraction in defiance. "Same goes, Kyoya-san. You may know a lot of things, but you do not know everything."

They were so close his chest was just brushing the bare skin of her crossed arms. If he leant forward a bit they would be fully pressed against each other. He ducked his head closer to her face, stopping scant inches away with a smile others would have mistaken for friendly.

"You seem to enjoy challenging me, Merry-san. Are you absolutely sure you want me to know everything about you? That is a rather intimate thing, knowing all of you, yes?" he purred, reaching up as if to touch her.

Merry's breath almost caught in her throat. She managed to smooth the hitch and narrowed her eyes instead. "You seem so confident, Kyoya-san. You're more than welcome to try. Impress me. Show me why you're called the Shadow King."

His hand stopped in the air as he simply stared at her, gaze as shuttered and guarded as hers. He took a step back, putting space between them and Merry wondered why she was so cold all of a sudden.

"That was my first and only offer of giving you an out," he announced, taking his seat at the table once more. "If you'll excuse me, Merry-san, I have work to do."

Merry didn't bother to stop her eye-roll as she strode out of the kitchen.

She was almost to her bedroom when she realised he'd practically dismissed her.

In her own house.

She growled and shut the door a little more forcefully.

* * *

**The game is changing! Dun-dun-dunnnnnnnn.**

**Review if you would like :)**


	14. Sprinkles

Merry didn't fall asleep after the encounter with Kyoya. Her mind was whirring with new plans, scrapped plans and idle musings. What happened in the kitchen was…

Dangerous.

She wasn't so blind or in denial that she couldn't admit the Host's were all attractive in their own individual ways. That included Kyoya. And Haruhi could definitely pass for an effeminate, cute boy. But since she'd overheard Kyoya revealing a little more than she was comfortable with to his fellow Club members, she had been intrigued.

And when he took up her subtle challenge, she was excited.

She was having fun, and that meant danger.

But luckily, whether he found out her past or not, either way it was Merry who would win in the end.

* * *

When Merry followed the scent of breakfast at 7:30am, the rain had gradually come to a stop, a few lingering grey clouds lazily drifting away to reveal blue skies.

"Good morning, Jun-san," Merry greeted, taking a seat at the table. She pulled Hideo's discarded newspaper closer to herself, the butler having already started his day half an hour ago.

Jun grunted, flipping over some eggs.

Merry's lips twitched as she scanned the front page. Jun was typically a morning person, but no doubt Hana had kept her awake with fretful tossing and turning because of the storm, resulting in her current sour mood.

"Watanabe stocks are up again," Merry noted as Jun placed a cup of coffee in front of her. "Father must be working wonders in Kyoto. That, or chaos."  
"He didn't get where he is by being nice, Miss Merry," Jun muttered, turning back to her stove.

Merry's lips thinned as she sipped her coffee. "I know, Jun-san. I know."

* * *

Eventually Jun's delicious cooking wafted through the house, luring the others out of bed. The clock had just ticked over to 10am when Haruhi's shouting at Tamaki to get out of the room echoed throughout the mansion, shortly followed by Tamaki's wail of despair at how his 'daughter hated him.'

Everyone save Kyoya was ushered into the kitchen to eat.

Merry watched with some sick sort of fascination as Honey drowned his pancakes in maple syrup, following that up by dollops of ice-cream and sweet tea. When he inhaled the lot, she thought she probably shouldn't have been all that surprised.

He was a miniature human garbage disposal cued in to anything with more than a cup of sugar as a base ingredient.

"I trust everyone slept well?" Merry eventually asked as her guests plates were gradually scraped clean.

Everyone nodded. "Thank you. For last night, I mean, Merry-chan," Haruhi added.

Merry smiled over the rim of her coffee mug. "It was no problem, Haruhi-san. I hope the music helped a little."  
"It did. It was beautiful, by the way."  
"I know."

One of the twins tried to fry Tamaki with his eyes, viciously tearing off a chunk of French toast while his brother nudged him with an elbow. They'd been oddly subdued all morning.  
"How's Hana-chan?" Honey asked, pouring another helping of maple syrup on his plate. "She got sick so Takashi-kun and I went to help her out, right Takashi-kun?"  
"Aa."  
"And then she got really scared when the storm came. Kinda like Haru-chan!"

"Hana-chan accompanied Hideo-san to the markets this morning," Merry answered. "And she's fine now as far as I'm aware. Storms are… difficult for Hana-chan to cope with."

Jun stiffened slightly at her spot at the bench, her chopping of vegetables for dinner becoming a little more vigorous.

"Storms can be scary," Honey nodded sagely.

"I've been meaning to ask, where is Kyoya-san? It's not healthy to sleep so late. Should someone go and wake him?"

Together, the Host's paled. Just as Tamaki began to stutter something out, the twins dove over the table to clamp his mouth shut, smiling brightly at Merry.

Her non-existent trust for the two plummeted into the negatives.

"You're absolutely right, Merry-chan! Don't you think, Kaoru?"

"Couldn't agree more, Hikaru!"

"Why don't you go and wake him, Merry-chan?" they gleefully said together.

Merry raised a brow, but a gnawing curiosity over why they seemed so eager made her rise from her seat. "Alright. I'll be right back."  
She strode out of the door and made her way towards Kyoya's guest suite, unaware of the band of merry misfits watching her walk to what they assumed were her gallows.

* * *

The bay window curtains were drawn over, not a lick of sunlight entering the dark room. In the darkness Merry could make out the opulent bed and its current occupant, sheets tugged up and over his head.

She sighed softly as she made her way towards the curtains, opening them to let light flood the room. Kyoya didn't so much as twitch.

Approaching the bed, Merry wondered what the best course of action to wake him would be. Kyoya wasn't exactly considered a close friend, so jumping on him like Tamaki would do was not an option. A bucket of icy water like she assumed the twins would do was also out.

She'd prefer not to make Hideo's job any more arduous for a Sunday by adding a soaked bed to his extensive list of jobs.

Usually, the smallest noise or sliver of light would wake Merry up from her light sleep. Judging by the soft snores emanating from underneath the covers, it didn't bother Kyoya. She came to a stop beside the bed, staring down at the lump with a finger raised to her chin in thought.

"What to do, what to do," she murmured, eyes flicking about until they landed on the bedside table. She quirked a brow, gently reaching over to shift a leaf of paper off the top of the pile he'd managed to smuggle into the house.

She clicked her tongue lightly as she read, uncaring if she would be caught snooping. Her father's company header on the first few correspondent emails made her curious enough to not care. She raised a brow at the acerbic nature of the exchanges, mainly listed between her father's secretary – reiterating any and all words spoken by her father on the matter – and Kyoya. The penname was a simple 'K.O.' but the structure of his replies, though cordial, was familiar enough to her that she could pinpoint who wrote them.

Just as she was about to flip another page, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She peered over her shoulder to the bed, slightly nonplussed at the sight of Kyoya sitting up in bed, blankets pooled at his waist and no glasses on. The bags underneath his eyes let her know he hadn't gone to sleep immediately after she left him in the kitchen.

She took a step back, away from the bedside table. Her movement made Kyoya's gaze zero in on her and she was suddenly on the receiving end of a vicious glare. She stiffened slightly.

"I never took you for the lazy type," she said dryly. "It's 11am."

The darkened aura surrounding him multiplied, but Merry couldn't help but compare him to Hana-chan when she was denied chocolate. Like a child throwing a tantrum because he was a little tired.

Nothing she hadn't seen nor handled before.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya hissed, expression darkening.

"Waking you."  
"I didn't fall asleep until 5am," he snapped. "Get out!"

"I didn't fall asleep at all," Merry replied dryly. "My, my, you _are_ crabby in the morning."  
Kyoya moved quickly, grabbing the nearest object and tossing it at his tormentor, not awake enough to realise or care who it was or where he was.  
Merry casually ducked as a lamp sailed over her head to smash against the wall, mentally thanking Jun for all the times she'd thrown knives at her head. "Good arm, but your aim sucks. Get up. Stop acting like a child. Coffee's downstairs." Cue another glare. If looks could kill, she'd be dead a hundred times over. "If you fall back asleep I might do something drastic," she threatened, meeting his gaze.

Kyoya scowled, flopping backwards and tugging the sheets over his head once more.

Merry raised a brow. Did he not take her seriously?

A plan of action popped into her head. Risky, but if she was successful she would one-up him in their little game.

In an instant she was straddling him on top of the covers, peeling back the sheets to reveal his hazy, incredulous stare. She leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of his head and trapping him against the pillow. He was minutely more alert now than what he was moments before.

Her eyes held his as she leaned down, down, down, until her breath ghosted over his lips. He didn't dare move.

A loose strand of her hair brushed against his nose as she tilted her head. He made a vague note of how her hair smelled of sunshine and roses when her lips gently brushed against the shell of his ear. Unwillingly, he broke out in goose bumps, blood pressure rising faster than normal.

Then Merry whispered, quiet and seductive.

"You owe me a lamp."  
And with that she was gone, walking calmly away and out the door without a backwards glance.

Kyoya was _definitely_ more awake than he had been, and he scowled at the realization.

* * *

**Teehee (^x^)**

**Review if you want to~!**

**Also, I probably should have mentioned how many OC's I have in this story. Sorry!**

**My OC's are:**

**Merry (duh)**

**Ran**

**Isamu, Kat and Yori (the Janitors)**

**Daisuke the Driver**

**Hana**

**Jun**

**Hideo**

**aaaaaaand Merry's (upcoming) family. Basically.**

**... Yeah, I think that's it.**

**Woopsie! Sorry if I confused anyone! :/**

**Also, any manga/anime character that appeared but was unnamed and they make an appearance, I'll probably be making their names up too.**

**Again, SORRY~!**


	15. Jam Drop

**Bit of heaviness in this chapter.**

**I'm not sorry! :D**

* * *

Merry paused on the bottom step of the stairs on route to the kitchen, staring in confusion at her front door which was currently being abused by someone wanting to get in.

There were only three house staff permitted to stay with her permanently; Jun, Hideo and Daisuke, though the latter lived off site. Hideo was running errands and playing babysitter while Jun was entertaining her guests.

Daisuke wasn't scheduled to work today.

She padded softly towards the door, flicking the latch and opening it to peer outside. She raised a brow at the sight of Ayanokoji, acting as if she hadn't been trying to break down the front door, seeming to float in a white dress that was beautiful in its simplicity.

It didn't seem to suit the Princess at all, especially when it was teamed with such sharp eyes and a faux smile.

"Good morning, Merry. I was hoping we could talk?" the Princess said, making her way inside without further ado. A burly bodyguard followed her and Merry closed the door behind them both with a soft _click_.

"Shall I show you to the parlour?" Merry smiled, though it was warring with a frown.

Ayanokoji's smile broadened. "That would be lovely."  
"This way."  
The Princess sunk down onto the plush sofa as if she were made of delicate crystal, gaze flitting about. "Your house is very… quaint," she said, as if it were something secretly humorous.

"Thank you," Merry said. "Would you like some tea?"  
Best to be polite. To her slight surprise, the Princess declined her offer. She was expecting the upperclassman to want to be as difficult as possible. Merry's mind began to race.

What did she have that the Princess could possibly want? Or was it something else entirely?

"I'm actually here on business." The Princess snapped her fingers and suddenly her bodyguard was at her side, handing over a manila file that was placed on the coffee table between them. "You see, after our first meeting I couldn't help but feel that everything went horribly wrong. Though I can't really blame you. Meeting a royal can be quite overwhelming."  
Merry smiled lightly. "Quite."  
"But I did not want that to ruin a chance at friendship," the Princess tacked on. "My father and your father play golf together often. To have such tension between both of us would be ill advisable and frankly, quite silly."

"I see your logic," Merry conceded. "Though I am still confused as to why you are here." She kept the manila file in her peripheral, eyes locked on to Ayanokoji's.

"It's quite simple," the Princess grinned. "If you simply apologise for your dastardly behaviour, we can part ways as friends and future associates."

Merry quirked a brow. "Apologise?"

"Of course."  
Merry was quiet for a long time, waiting to see if the Princess had suddenly discovered a sense of humour and had been joking with her all along.

"No."  
Ayanokoji's smile froze. "I'm afraid I must have misheard you," she said, voice turning frosty as her guard flexed his biceps menacingly. "Are you not going to apologise to me?"

"No, I'm not," Merry said, gaze hard. "Unless, of course, you are happy to apologise to me as well? You did, after all, threaten the future of my education at Ouran."  
"You _insulted_ me first!" Ayanokoji hissed, still looking regal despite her tone. "Social equity demands an apology!"

"I retaliated in a manner suited to the situation. You do not have my respect, Princess, therefore you will not be receiving an apology from me."  
The Princess seethed, so much so that Merry wondered if her red hair would turn into flames.

Then Ayanokoji settled, becoming skilfully calm and distant. "Very well. I did not want to have to resort to this." She flipped open the manila folder and spaced out a number of photographs inside, spanning them across the coffee table. "Please. Go ahead and look."  
Merry leant forward, eyes scanning the contents with an impassive face. Every so often she would pause, stare longer at one in particular before moving on.

Merry flipped the file close. "Are you aware, Ayanokoji-_chan_, that stalking and harassment is illegal? If you happened to hire a private investigator to take these photographs then you are in breach of not only privacy, but you have also revealed that you are morally inept."

"You-"

"Furthermore, as I have said to you before, to be insulted one must care about what is being said. That also goes for intimidation, which I am assuming is your goal. It will not work, and I do not appreciate having my staff followed, Princess."  
"Your _staff_ are complete and utterly perverse ingrates!" Ayanokoji snapped, looking triumphant. "No one would accept you if they knew the type of people you hired. Your driver frequents Okama bars, your _butler_ is an ex-yakuza and your chef did a stint in the psychiatric ward! If you do not wish for your little world to come crashing down about your ears then you will fall in line."  
"Or _what_?" Merry hissed, eyes narrowed and voice as cold as the arctic. "You are not revealing anything new to me, Princess. We all make mistakes and have to choose paths that may not be the easiest." She knew from experience. "Sometimes the choices given weren't dictated by ourselves."

"You will be an outcast."  
"Then so be it."  
Ayanokoji stared at Merry. "Do you truly not care? Your staff is a reflection of you and your business practices. Perfection begets perfection. I'm willing to overlook these _things_ if you are willing to cooperate with me."  
"How gracious of you," Merry deadpanned. "If that is all, I'd like you to leave now. The smell of your bullshit is stinking up my home."  
The Princess looked like she'd been slapped. "W-what? _How dare-!_"  
"No! How dare _you?!_" Merry screamed, finally losing her temper and rising to her feet. Her fists were clenched so hard her knuckles turned white. Her fiery glare pinned the bodyguard in place. "You come into _my_ home, you insult _my_ staff and you seek to intimidate_ me_ because of your petty wounded pride! A wrong sense of self entitlement is an ugly trait, Princess, and your shallowness astounds me. I am not some weak willed _twit_ that will be swayed by idle threats!"

"You-"

"Furthermore, one does not bring a bodyguard to simple 'business meetings' as you so put it. It is highly offensive and a sign of poor practice. To be honest, I fear for your father's company if you are slated to take over."

Ayanokoji's face was as red as her hair, her breathing hard. "You have no idea what you've just done," she spat. "My father-"

"Your family are rather _strict_ traditionalists, are they not?" Merry calmly interjected, though the ice in her gaze still remained.  
"What does that have-"

"And your birthday is September 22nd, yes?"  
"I fail to see-"

"But what intrigues me," Merry cut in once more, a sly smile tugging at her lips. "Is how your parents celebrate their wedding anniversary on February 18th on the same year as your birth. As you said, our fathers play golf together. Your father is quite a proud man, always speaking highly of his little girl who was 'eight pounds, ten ounces of joy.'" Ayanokoji paled. "You were quite heavy for a premature baby, Ayanokoji-chan."  
"J-just what are you implying? That I'm _illegitimate_?" She spat the word like it was something foul, despite looking panicked.

"Not like Tamaki-san, no."  
Ayanokoji floundered. "Tamaki-sama is _not-_"

"Ah, my apologies. Since lineage and social standing are so important to you I assumed you were all accepting of Tamaki-san. But if that's not the case, then you are just as shallow and callous as I first assumed." Merry sighed wearily. "Get out of my house before I call security. Your presence is not welcome."  
With tears brimming, the Princess stood as primly as her tattered pride would allow and made her way towards the parlour door.

"Oh, and Princess?" Ayanokoji froze. "I trust that what happened here today is not going to be repeated. That would be rather _unfortunate_, don't you think?"

The girl fled, followed closely by her bodyguard. The front door slammed behind her.

Merry's shoulders slumped, exhaustion hitting her. She collapsed onto the sofa, massaging her temples for a long minute.

"Are you going to stand out there all day?" she called.

After a few moments, Kyoya appeared at the doorway, looking more composed than he had earlier. His eyes revealed nothing.

Merry dropped her hand to glare weakly at him. "It's rude to eavesdrop."  
He raised a brow. "Coming from you that is rather hypocritical."  
"Touché," she sighed.

"I must say, _Ice Queen_ is quite an appropriate nickname," Kyoya mused, walking forward to sit on the sofa opposite her. "You can be quite brutal and malicious. I'm almost scared." He was quiet for a moment. "Is Hideo-san really an ex-Yakuza?"

Merry smirked, releasing some of the tension in her shoulders. "Are you suddenly afraid of him?"  
"No."  
"Then why ask?"  
"Curious for curiosity's sake."  
"Didn't curiosity kill the cat?" Merry asked.

"He had eight more lives."  
Merry laughed, the sound filling the room. "Why does that not surprise me? Besides, I'm sure you already know the answer."  
Kyoya smiled slightly. "Am I that transparent?"  
"No, just predictable." Merry looked as though she was debating something. "I come from a broken family," she said slowly. "My mother died giving birth to me, and my father, brilliant though he may be, feels emotions very strongly. I remind him of his grief."

Kyoya's brows raised. She was freely giving information to him? Why now? He remained quiet, waiting to see if she would continue but she didn't. She was trying to tell him something, though it alluded him, like a missing puzzle piece.

Merry rose, suddenly looking as exhausted as she must have felt. "I'm tired. Please tell Jun-san that I'm going to bed. I apologise for being a poor host. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Kyoya-san."  
She disappeared, leaving Kyoya to think that maybe, just maybe, as much as he wanted to uncover every little thing about her, that her past might not be as wonderful and straightforward as she made it out to be. She was crass, rude, sly and sneaky, but her loyalty and respect was absolute for those she considered close. She had fire in her that threatened to burn anyone who endangered her or her own.

An admirable trait that seemed so out of place with what he'd compiled about her so far.

He would not repeat the conversation he heard, but mentally filed it away. Just in case.

* * *

The Host Club left shortly afterwards, but not before hearing a familiar haunting violin record scratching against a needle.

* * *

**Review if you want to~**

**No pressure~**

**:D :P ;)**


	16. Cotton Candy

"Father's mad."  
Kyoya kept his eyes glued to the laptop screen, pointedly ignoring his sister currently digging through his things. "Father is always mad."  
"This time is different, though," Fuyumi grunted, trying to shove a shirt back into the drawers. "Apparently someone's been blindsiding him, buying properties right out from under his nose so he can't build any clinics."  
Kyoya froze, eyes meeting his sister's. "Why haven't I heard about this?"  
"You've been so busy chasing after that girl that you wouldn't have noticed anyways," Fuyumi giggled. "How's that going by the way? Have you confessed yet? You spent the weekend at her home-"

"With the other Hosts, yes."

"-so it's not like there was no time to tell her."  
Kyoya resumed typing. "You're misunderstanding the situation."  
"Hm, I don't think so. I haven't seen you this passionate about something since Tamaki-kun became your friend."

"Again, you misunderstand."  
Fuyumi didn't look convinced. "Ahuh. So you're not trying to look for information on her right now?" Kyoya was quiet. She giggled again. "Thought so!"

He gave her a disgruntled look. "It's like she didn't even exist until two years ago. And she's the heiress to Watanabe International. It's… bizarre, to say the least. The thought of future dealings with such a mysterious person makes me uneasy."  
"Wait… Watanabe International?" Fuyumi asked, eyes wide. "Watanabe-sama has a daughter? _That's _the girl you've been chasing?"  
"Have you not been listening to anything I tell you? And I'm not 'chasing' her. You're just as bad as Tamaki."  
"Oh shush, you unromantic sap," Fuyumi scolded before staring into space, her finger tapping her lips. "I remember something happening years ago. Mother and Father were talking about Watanabe International, but back then they weren't so big."  
"What was it?" Kyoya asked. He was getting basically nowhere with his own research. Perhaps he needed to bit the bullet and ask someone who has had personal dealings with Watanabe for years. Someone like his Father.

"I can't really remember," Fuyumi murmured, scrunching her nose in thought. "I remember Mother telling Father to back out of a deal with them, though. He refused. It was years ago, so my memory is a little fuzzy. I only remember because I was caught sneaking into the kitchen to steal some pudding!"

"How old were you?" If he couldn't find anything on Merry in particular, perhaps he should be taking a closer look at her father's past, even if his secretary was not very pleasant to deal with.

Fuyumi shrugged. "Six? Seven, maybe? Why not just ask this girl on a date?"

Kyoya snorted and clicked open a new search tab, fingers flying over his keyboard. "Have you been talking to Tamaki? He said the same thing. You're both misinterpreting the whole situation and it's getting a little annoying."  
Fuyumi fought down a smile as she turned back to her nemesis, the clothes drawers. "Whatever you say, little brother."

* * *

Kyoya released an aggravated sigh, resisting the urge to snap his laptop shut. His search on any dealings his father had with Watanabe seventeen years ago came up as a bust. All he could find was that Watanabe stocks skyrocketed the moment they set foot on the international market and shot them up to their present standing. They went from a moderately sized construction company to international property giants in the span of a couple of years.

Either Mr Watanabe was a business genius or he had a helping hand.

Perhaps both.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, clicking on a list of the main shareholders. He froze, rereading the list. One name stood out, with 26.7% ownership, granting a seat on the Board of Directors for the company.

Castillo. Surname only listed.

That couldn't be right. The Castillo family had gone bankrupt. Merry had said so herself, saying her father bought her current home from the family before she was born.

It didn't make any sense.

If the family were wealthy enough to afford shares in the company, why file for bankruptcy so many years ago? There was something he was missing.

He opened another search tab, entering the Castillo name. He was instantly bombarded with Spanish historical sites. Understandable, seeing how the family name was an old one. He clicked on a public domain, listing a family tree.

His eyes trailed downwards until he reached the current century. Reyes Castillo, the sole surviving member of the Castillo family.

He was nearing seventy. Beneath that there was a blank space. No name, just dates with a span of twenty six years between birth and death. Assumed to be Reye's child that was no longer alive.

Kyoya sighed for the umpteenth time. It seemed he was doing that a lot lately.

Wait…

He flicked open his notebook to the page he had his information on Merry. Her birthday was on April first.

The death of Reye's child; April first, same year.

He frowned. It couldn't be a coincidence. Merry's mother was a Castillo, which was why her father purchased the Victorian. But why was Merry in Spain? Was she living with her mother's family there? If so, why did Mr Watanabe wait so long to claim her as his daughter? Why was there nothing on Merry at all until two years ago?

Was she illegitimate, like Tamaki? Merry had said she reminded her father of his grief, so perhaps living in two separate countries was easiest for them both. It made sense, but there was only one way to find out for sure.

He flipped open his phone. "Hello, Tachibana? I need you to do something for me. Locate a Spanish man by the name of Reyes Castillo."

* * *

Kyoya made his way down to the dining room to have breakfast before school, only to pause midstride at the sight of his father seated at the head of the table. Usually the man was at the office by now.

"Good morning, Father," he greeted politely, taking a seat. A servant swept into the room and placed breakfast in front of him.

"Good morning, Kyoya," Yoshio said, voice as hard and unemotional as ever. "I received a rather strange phone call this morning." Kyoya was quiet, waiting for his father to continue. The man wouldn't appreciate any unneeded enquiries. "From Sora Watanabe. A rare occurrence for the man to contact anyone personally. You've expressed interest in his daughter, Merry."  
Kyoya remained calm and mostly unflappable. "Interest is a very broad term, father. I am merely researching the one slated to take over Watanabe International."

"He said as much," Yoshio nodded. "He also said he wants you to stop trying to dig up matters that do not concern you. His words, not mine. What have you been doing, Kyoya? Sora Watanabe is not a man you should take lightly."

Suddenly Kyoya wasn't so hungry. To have Merry's father step into their little game was unprecedented and more than a little unwanted. Not to mention it meant he was being watched. It made him uneasy. "Merry-san and I have come to an agreement."  
Yoshio raised a brow. "And what might that be?" He sounded unimpressed, waiting to judge whether Kyoya's motives were beneficial for the company in the long run. Waiting to see if Kyoya could handle delicate matters such as a father's protectiveness of his daughter.

"We are still in discussion, father. Nothing has been cemented. You needn't concern yourself."

"That does not answer my question, Kyoya."  
"No, I suppose not."

"Sora is a difficult man to please. And you have not pleased him, Kyoya. Impressed, maybe. But not pleased."  
"I see," Kyoya hummed, taking the veiled compliment at face value.

"However," Yoshio added. "A tie to bring our two companies closer together is not unwelcome. Whatever agreement you have with Merry-san, be sure that it works well in our favour."

A test. Another twist to the game. "… Please excuse me, father, I must be getting to school. Have a good day."

Kyoya rose from the table, bowing slightly to the patriarch before exiting the room, leaving Yoshio to stare after him.

* * *

From the next room over, Fuyumi pressed her hand to her lips to stifle a giggle as she eavedropped. Her husband gave her a dry look and she playfully smacked his shoulder. "Don't give me that look. This is so exciting, don't you think?"  
"Your father wouldn't appreciate you being sneaky," her husband drawled.

"But it doesn't matter as long as I don't get caught! And besides, what do you think about Kyo-kun and Watanabe-sama's daughter, Merry-chan, hm? I haven't seen him so obsessed over something in a long time."  
"I think someone needs to tell those kids that flirting doesn't have to be so difficult."  
Fuyumi giggled and pecked her husband's cheek. "My thoughts exactly."

* * *

**Review if you wanna, but you don't gotta~ :P**


	17. Lollipop

**Sorry for the late update! Life got in the way. I'm planning on posting another chapter later on tonight.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Merry stifled a yawn as she slid into the limousine, Daisuke closing the door behind her and hurrying to the driver's seat. She'd had little to no sleep over the weekend.

Partly because of the Host Club and partly because of the nerves due to tomorrow's phone conference with her father and grandparents.

A shiver swept down her spine at the reminder and Daisuke glanced in the rear view mirror as he pulled out onto the road.

"Is everything okay, Miss?" he asked hesitantly.

She gave a soft, albeit sleepy smile. "Yes, Daisuke-san. Thank you for asking."  
He chewed his lip for a moment, gaze flicking between her and the road he'd driven down a dozen times before. "Forgive me for meddling, Ma'am, but… you don't look well." No doubt he was referring to the bags under her eyes and the unusual washed out hue her skin had taken due to lack of sleep. "Perhaps you should rest at home today? I can easily turn us around."

The offer was tempting but she knew if she stayed at home to recuperate and regain her energy, she'd begin to dwell on the upcoming meeting. Plus she'd have to put up with Ran.

No, thank you.

She needed distractions, not rest.

"Thank you for your concern, Daisuke-san, but I'm fine. Really."  
After a moment he nodded slowly, eyes settling on the road. "If you insist, Ma'am."  
"I do."  
He nodded once more and that was that.

It was silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

She was different today, he noted.

Nothing much out of the ordinary. In fact, Merry hid her troubles with enviable proficiency.

The change was in the way she took a moment longer to write down her class notes, and how her eyes would stray to the windows and linger, a slight frown furrowing her brow.

She even obliged Tamaki's antics, though barely.

But the change, while subtle, was still noticeable to one with such sharp observation skills such as him.

These were things she did almost every day, but now they just seemed… different. Tired.

Distracted. Like she was a million miles away but still completely present at the same time.

Kyoya wondered briefly how she had grown such dexterity.

Although curiosity gnawed at him, leaving well enough alone was the best course of action.

To try and figure out what was running through Merry's mind was like trying to empty the ocean with a teaspoon.

Foolish and nigh impossible.

It was a good thing he packed a spare teaspoon.

* * *

Merry's brow disappeared into her hairline. "What?"  
Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Follow me, Merry-san."

She slung her bags onto her back and turned to make her way to the Janitors' room for lunch and poker. "No."

"I insist."  
"I refuse."  
"Please."  
She froze mid-step. Surely she must have misheard…? She glanced over her shoulder and was slightly surprised to see Kyoya's usually impassive mask cracking around the eyes. He was serious. And he asked nicely. Technically.

She sighed, already regretting this. "Fine. Lead the way, Kyoya-san."

He smirked and she wanted to slap him. "Excellent. This way."

* * *

"I've never been to this side of the school before," Merry murmured quietly, not wanting to break the peaceful lull of silence that seemed to encase the hallway they were in.

Kyoya hummed noncommittally. "That doesn't surprise me. Not many students know this place exists."  
"But you do."  
He adjusted his glasses with a smile. "Of course."

She could almost hear the _I know everything_ tacked onto the end of his sentence. She subtly rolled her eyes. "Speaking of mysterious unknown hallways, you haven't told me exactly where you're leading me."

"No, I suppose not."

He didn't elaborate. Her lips twitched. "This could be misconstrued in a number of ways, Kyoya-san." She began ticking the points off her fingers. "A lovers tryst, a business meeting, kidnapping…"  
"That went downhill rather quickly," Kyoya replied dryly.

"I blame Hana-chan and her obsession with American daytime soap opera."

"Blaming a child seems beneath you, and yet I am not surprised."  
Merry chuckled. "I would be more shocked if you _were_ surprised."  
He quirked a brow. "Meaning?"  
"You're assimilating, Kyoya-san," Merry pointed out almost smugly. "You like spending time with me. Not just to find things out, but because you find me genuinely interesting."  
"An intriguing notion, in its own way."

She noted he didn't deny it. "Doesn't make it any less true, Kyoya-san."

"We're here," he said suddenly, making Merry blink owlishly.

She hadn't even realised they had walked so far. And when had they climbed a staircase? She stared at the nondescript door with mild curiosity. "And where is 'here' exactly?"

He opened the door with a flourish, sunlight and petals dancing out of the opening. "See for yourself."  
Her nose twitched as a petal brushed her nose. Again with the theatrics. Nevertheless, she stepped through the door and into Wonderland. She couldn't help the small, pleased 'oh' that escaped her lips.

It was a glass greenhouse, filled to the brim with blooming orchids and vines from all over the world. Sunlight filtered in through the gaps of the leaves, a fine mist coating the ground. The air was moist and smelled of earth.

Smelled of heat and spice.

Smelled like nostalgia and laughter and _home_.

She grinned brightly and darted inside to explore, Kyoya following at a lazy pace with a vague shadow of a smile playing about his lips, content to watch Merry gawk and gush over the flora.

He didn't feel the need to grab his notebook.

* * *

Merry had a smudge of dirt on her nose. He wasn't quite sure how that had happened since the rest of her uniform was immaculate, but it was distracting.

And mildly endearing.

She was usually so composed, but now she looked like a child on Christmas morning. And when he managed to catch her eye, she gave him a _look_ that he couldn't quite decipher but if he were to guess, he'd say it was a mix of curiosity, gratitude and contentment.

A strange combination, but he made a mental note to add 'recedes into childish mental state when surrounded by flowers' to her file when he had the chance.

When her stomach grumbled loud enough for him to hear, she gave an embarrassed smile that caught him off guard a little.

Then he clicked his fingers and a member of his private guard was at his side, two deco-bento cradled gently in his arms.

Merry quirked a brow and he swore he heard her mutter 'why am I not surprised?' under her breath. But he hadn't seen her lips move.

Then he realised he had been staring at her for longer than necessary and gathered the bento from his guard, nodding at the man as he disappeared into the foliage like he was never there.

_Worth every yen_, he thought.

"I apologise for monopolising your time this lunch period, Merry-san."  
"You should be," Merry said bluntly, childish glee and the smudge of dirt gone when he wasn't looking.

"Did I interrupt important plans?" he asked, sitting at a small garden table that wasn't there a moment before. He gestured for Merry to sit and she did so, accepting the bento with little trouble.

Merry waited until she had swallowed some rice to speak. "On the contrary, I couldn't find it in me to refuse your begging. You come across as too proud to do so and I assumed that moment was a rare occasion. I merely acquiesced out of curiosity."  
His lips thinned. "I did not _beg_."  
"_Please_," she mimicked in a lower tone, face twisted into some semblance of a pout, hazel eyes wide and pleading. He assumed she was trying to imitate him.

Kyoya stabbed a piece of shrimp with more vigour than necessary. "You enjoy being overly dramatic."  
"This coming from someone whose best friend is the King of Melodrama?"

"… Touché."

"You are becoming rather transparent in your efforts, Kyoya-san," Merry stated absently, chewing thoughtfully. "I can't decide if that is intentional or perhaps I am getting rather used to your presence."  
"You are assimilating," Kyoya retorted, using her words from earlier.

She smiled then. "Perhaps," she said with laughter lacing her voice. "My, my, when did that happen?"

"When did what happen?" he asked, not quite sure what she was referring to.

"Have we become, dare I say, _friends_?" she purred. He vaguely noted she avoided the sashimi. "We are having a pleasant lunch and haven't degraded ourselves to insulting one another."

"Perhaps acquaintances is best used to describe our relationship."

"Amicable acquaintances," Merry corrected. "I suppose I can't complain, though. The setting, the food, the company. All rather pleasant."

"I'm glad you think so," Kyoya smirked, all-in-all rather pleased with how this lunch had turned out. She'd revealed more personal habits than he had hoped for. The invisible weight on her shoulders seemed to have been lifted sometime during the short course of lunch, also.

"And that expression of yours just ruined the 'company' bit," she sighed. "Deflate your ego, please. You're going to squash the orchids."

He still counted the time spent as a success.

* * *

"Is everything okay, Ootori-sama?" one of his personal guards asked. "Was the bento to your liking? To the lady's liking?"

Kyoya hummed. "Next time, no sashimi."

* * *

**D'aw, he can be such a sweetie sometimes! :3**

**Reviews welcome~!**


	18. Peppermint

**De Plot Bunniez... dey iz everywhere...**

**Hoppity hop... another chapter for you, my beautiful readers :3**

* * *

Tuesday approached with a frightening intensity.

Merry rarely spoke, and when she did her replies were vague and brusque. Because of the time zone difference between Japan and England, Merry was granted special permission from the Dean to leave school early to attend the conference.

At ten in the morning, Merry was perched on the edge of a chair in front of a large television and web camera Ran had set up with an expert touch. It was seven at night in London. Her grandparents should still be awake.

Sure enough, a minute later the screen blinked on and there was her grandparents and father, their expressions as carefully blank as hers. Her father was pointedly staring at the bottom of the camera.

For a moment she pretended his dark gaze saw her.

She waited as was proper, head bowing.

Her grandmother, Kimi, sniffed condescendingly. She still exuded grace despite her body slowing down with age. "Sora-kun. Merry. This meeting has long since been overdue."

"Grandmother, grandfather," Merry greeted softly. "I hope you are well."

"London is dreary," her grandfather intoned, bored. Yuichi's countenance rarely shifted into anything else.

"I'm sorry to hear," Merry replied, making sure to lace just enough sympathy to sound believing but not condescending.

"What is the meaning of this summons, Sora-kun?" Kimi cut off deftly.

"I have been in contact with Yoshio Ootori," her father informed. The sound of his voice made Merry's chest tighten. _Look at me._ "It seems his youngest son, Kyoya, has expressed an interest in my daughter."

_My daughter_, never _Merry_.

_Do I disgust him so much?_ She wondered, ice in her veins.

"Yoshio Ootori of the Ootori Conglomerate?" Kimi pondered. "I suppose the child could do worse for marriage prospects."  
Merry bit the inside of her cheek, hiding a wince. "Forgive me, but there is no romantic interest between Kyoya-san and I."  
"We are not talking about romance, but of marriage," Yuichi stated.

"Quite right," Kimi nodded.

As regal as the couple looked, dressed in their finery, they carried themselves like long-term business partners. There was no love lost between them and the way they were regarding Merry, like she was chattel, made bile burn at the back of her throat.

"My apologies," Merry murmured.

Her father twisted in his chair until he was gazing off screen. "Yoshio is a smart man. He will try to skew this in his favour."

"He is difficult to deal with," Kimi sighed. "But it is to be expected. He is a brilliant businessman." Yuichi nodded in agreement.

"The fact of the matter is that no doubt Yoshio already has plans for his son," Sora mentioned. "This matter is delicate but an Ootori shouldn't be underestimated."

Merry resisted saying that she shouldn't be underestimated either.

"Kyoya is the youngest son you said, Sora-kun?" Kimi hummed.

"Yes. Third, in fact."

"I suppose third is better than nothing. What of the others?"

"The eldest is married. The second son has already entered into the beginnings of a contract."  
Merry fought against dizziness. They were speaking of her future as if she wasn't sitting right there. As if she had absolutely no say in her own life.

Perhaps she didn't.

"Pity," Kimi tutted. "You go to school with the Ootori boy. Correct, Merry?"

She sat a little straighter, blinking away the odd stinging at the back of her eyes. "Yes, grandmother."  
"Establish a connection. A marriage should have friendly foundations and a mutual interest."

'Mutual interest' was said with such a blithe, uncaring air that Merry doubted the woman meant love interest.

Despite her breakfast trying valiantly to try and come back up, she swallowed thickly and nodded all the same. "Yes, grandmother."

"Ran will keep us updated. If that is all, we must be going. It is getting late. Goodnight Sora-kun… Merry."  
"Goodnight."

One half of the screen blinked off and suddenly it was just her and her father.

She couldn't breathe because there was a rock in her stomach, cramping her lungs and making it hard to breathe but she opened her mouth anyways, to say something, _anything_, to this man who was practically a stranger but meant so much to her because she had no one else in this strange place but the words wouldn't come and she still tried, she _tried_, but…

_Look at me. Please._

"Study hard," was all he said, still not looking at her and the screen turned black and Merry was alone.

She stared at the blank screen for a long time, fists clenched on her skirt until the fabric almost tore, feeling as if her own life was completely out of her own hands.

Merry screamed and suddenly she was swinging the camera at the flat screen, breaking them both into a million pieces.

Now it was just like her.

Shattered.

* * *

Merry apologised to Hideo with tears swimming in her eyes. He assured her that it was alright, that she could leave the cleaning up to him and go rest.

She shook her head and grabbed the broom.

Once that was done she locked herself in her music room, haunting violin music filling the mansion with melancholy.

Ran turned a blind eye and deaf ear.

* * *

Merry sat up straight in bed, brow furrowed.

What a ridiculous plan.

It was risky and terrifying and would be difficult to pull off but, _but_…

She sighed, slumping back into her sheets.

"This is going to suck."

* * *

She stared at Kyoya, brows furrowed and hazel eyes sharp.

His hand was poised above his notebook from when she accosted him in the middle of the hall between classes.

"Could you repeat that?"  
She took a fortifying breath. "I need your help."

He snapped his book shut and tucked it away, adjusting his glasses before replying. "You have my attention," he said slowly, "But…"  
She sighed. "Nothing is free. I know this. You should give me more credit, Kyoya-san."

He smirked, eyes flashing. "Rather astute of you. You need my help. What is in it for me?"  
Merry quirked a brow. "That's it? You don't want to know _why_ I need your help? Nor what for?"  
"That will come in time, I'm sure. If the reward is worth the price, of course."

Merry felt her teeth grind, her composure struggling to maintain its calm self. "I'll owe you one." She practically spat the words out.

His infuriating smirk was still in place. "Why do I have the feeling that 'one' will not be enough?"

Merry's eye twitched. "Two, then."  
"I'm quite enjoying this," Kyoya chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "You are bartering for my help. You must be desperate."

"This involves both of us," Merry pointed out. "And if you do not agree, then I will continue on without your help. Not impossible, but highly illogical. And frustrating."

He narrowed his gaze. "Both of us, you say? How?"  
"I won't say anything more until you agree."  
Kyoya hummed. "You must promise to do anything I say until the new school year starts."  
She balked. "That is almost a month away. I refuse to be at your beck and call for a _month_."  
"Just the vacation days then," he assented.

"No. I have prior engagements."

"Are you sure you need my help for whatever harebrained scheme you've cooked up?" he mused. "It seems as though you are quite busy already."

"True, but that still doesn't change the fact that I need your help."

He held her gaze for long moments, gears whirring before nodding slowly. "Fine. Yes. You owe me one."

She was careful to not let her shoulders slump with relief but couldn't help the small smile lighting her face. "Alright. Thank you. Yes, I promise."  
He tilted his head then, just slightly. "And what do you need my help with, exactly?"

"Our parents are playing around with the _scintillating_ idea of creating stronger company bonds." She waited until his focus was completely on her. "Through our marriage."

She wondered if Tamaki had seen how purple Kyoya could get when he chokes on air.

* * *

**Read and review if you want to~ :)**


	19. Meringue

**Sheesh, what an angst fest this chapter turned out to be!**

**Suspense~**

**Dedicated to DragonLorde4e because your review made me giggle like a little school girl :3**

* * *

"Is everything alright, sempai?"

Kyoya didn't bother glancing up from his laptop. "Of course, Haruhi."  
She gave him a steady, cautious look. "If you're sure…" she said slowly, turning away and heading back towards the others on the other side of the room.

"Something's wrong," she said. "But I don't know what. Tamaki-sempai, do you know?"  
The blonde shook his head, chewing a thumbnail nervously. "No, he won't tell me! It's a woeful day indeed when Mommy doesn't talk to Daddy about his problems."  
"There are so many things wrong with the sentence I don't know where to begin," Haruhi deadpanned. The twins agreed.

"You don't think it's his family, do you?" Haruhi asked quietly, seriously. "I mean, I haven't seen him act like this since, well…" She trailed off, not really wanting to mention the mishap at the Fair.

Honey's cake shovelling slowed until he stopped altogether. "Haru-chan has a point. Kyo-kun has been really distracted lately."  
"Well, exams are coming up too," Kaoru pondered aloud.

"Kyoya is in the top three," Tamaki dismissed. "He doesn't need to worry about something like that."

"What could it be?" Hikaru mumbled. "I guess we can always just ask him."  
Tamaki pondered. "That could work."

"Right!" Honey cheered.

"Brilliant!" the twins chirped.

Mori nodded.

As one, all the male Host's turned to Haruhi with bright smiles.

She blinked then shook her head rapidly. "Oh, nonono! No! I'm not going over there to pry! It'll seem suspicious if I go and talk to him again so soon after asking if he was okay."  
"Indeed," Kyoya said, appearing beside her.

Haruhi nodded. "See, even Kyoya-sempai agrees with m- _Kyoya-sempai?!_" She scrambled backwards and into Tamaki's waiting arms. Hearts popped above the blonde's head.

"You needn't concern yourself. I can handle my own problems."

"But something _is_ wrong," Kaoru pointed out. "We can help you."  
Kyoya smiled then, a small one filled with genuine gratitude. "I appreciate the offer, but Merry-san and I have it under control."

Haruhi blinked, prying herself from Tamaki's grip. "Merry-chan? Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"Nothing we can't handle."  
Haruhi blinked. Since when had Kyoya and Merry become a 'we'?

Kyoya flitted back to his desk, digging out his calculator and working out the budget for the month.

The remaining Host's shared a glance.

"Let's go," Mori said, picking Honey up by the belt.

They nodded and fled the music room, intent on tracking down the elusive Spanish student.

* * *

Kyoya sighed and shook his head, but couldn't quite find it in himself to feel sorry for Merry.

In the collective face of the Host Club, she could handle herself.

His fingers hovered above the calculator pad.

He hoped.

* * *

Merry was just about to remove her violin from its case, having found a rather large unused auditorium at the back of the high school campus thanks to Kat's help, when the door slammed open, flooding the dimmed room with sunlight.

She shielded her face, blinking rapidly. When she dropped her hand, she violently smothered the urge to squeal and jump backwards.

The twins' faces hovered in front of hers, dual sets of amber eyes serious. "What have you done to Kyoya-sempai?" they accused.

Merry blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Kyoya-sempai is acting weird. He said you're _involved_ in something," one of the twins intoned, mouth set in a slight sneer. "Whatever you're doing to him, stop it."

Her face smoothed into mild irritation. Both at the interruption and the accusation. "I'm not doing anything to him. Rather, I informed him of a matter that is causing us both distress and we have made a deal."

Haruhi's brown eyes widened. "You made a deal with Kyoya-sempai?"

"Yes."  
"Bad idea!" she squeaked. "I mean, he's Kyoya-sempai and he's nice… sometimes… but making a deal with him is, well…"  
"Dumb," the twins said bluntly.

"I know," Merry nodded.

"Then why do it?" Haruhi snapped irritably.

"Because I can trust him with this," Merry answered honestly.

"Does this mean you don't trust us, Merry-chan?" Honey asked quietly, voice wavering as he perched on Mori's shoulder.

She held his gaze. "No."  
That was the truth, right? She swallowed past the lump in her throat, suddenly unable to meet their gaze. "If you'll excuse me, I was about to practice."

"You said you trusted me," Haruhi said.

Merry's hand paused against her violin. "With my belongings, yes."  
"You violin is more than a belonging, Merry-chan. Anyone can see that," the petite brunette pointed out. "But this is different, right? This isn't about your music or your belongings or unmarked recordings of a violin. What you're trusting Kyoya-sempai with is deeper than that, right? Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm wrong. Tell me I'm wrong for worrying that you're hurting unnecessarily."

The air was suddenly thick enough to choke on, but Merry managed to breathe somehow. For all their antics, it was easy sometimes to forget how intelligent the Hosts were. Haruhi especially. There was a reason she was accepted as an Honour student on scholarship and that reason was trying to burrow under Merry's defences right now.

Merry fought. She fought incredibly hard but managed to meet Haruhi's gaze despite the struggle. The girls brown eyes widened and briefly Merry wondered what she saw.

Regardless, she managed to choke out, "You're wrong, Haruhi-san."

Haruhi's jaw clenched. After a long moment she nodded tersely. "Alright. Fine. Just remember when you're alone that you chose to be that way."

She turned on her heel and strode out of the auditorium, the rest of the Host's following quietly, unsure of what exactly had transpired.

The door shut behind them, cutting off the natural light and drowning Merry in shadow, alone.

Because that's how she had always planned to be. It was easier that way. It would _be_ easier when everything finally fell into place and Merry would be nothing more than a mere blip on their memories.

But she had genuinely _liked_ Haruhi. The girl was crass and empathetic and knew her Hemingway from her Fitzgerald. She was a refreshing change from all the prejudice she had come to expect since her arrival in Japan.

She picked up her violin and numbly began to play, the sound grating and full of sorrow and yearning.

Her soul poured out, heart wrenching in its intensity.

She didn't stop until her fingers bled.

* * *

Outside, Haruhi listened, then burst into tears.

* * *

"Tadaima," Haruhi called out, slipping off her school shoes.

"Okaeri!" her father sang, appearing in the doorway. He was getting ready for work if the half-buttoned blouse was any indication. "Haruhi-chan, can you pop to the supermarket and grab some more eggs? They have a special on right now!"

Haruhi's eyes widened as she darted to her room to change. "Really?"

"Really, really! Best hurry! It ends in an hour!"

"Which market?"  
"The one four blocks away."

She emerged from her room in a pair of jeans and green parka, looking determined. She snatched her purse, double checking her allowance and slipped on a pair of boots. "Okay! I'll be back soon dad!"

"Okay, my darling Haruhi-chan! Stay safe!"

She rolled her eyes. "Sure dad. Whatever."

She closed the door and darted down the stairs, rushing to the market.

She was almost there, panting from the run, when she collided with a warm body emerging from a building in the middle of renovations. She stumbled backwards as a hand gripped her elbow to steady her. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I wasn't-" She looked up into familiar, shocked hazel eyes. "_M-Merry-chan?!_"  
The tanned girl released her elbow, tugging the hood of her jacket further over her face. "Good afternoon Haruhi-san. If you'll excuse me, I must be going now."  
Haruhi could only blink and nod dumbly, watching as her fellow schoolmate manoeuvred around the streets like she'd been there a hundred times before. After what happened during lunch at school, things were a bit awkward between them. And were Merry's eyes still red-rimmed?  
Haruhi's heart lodged itself somewhere in her throat as guilt churned in her gut. It was quickly replaced by curiosity. This side of town was the _last_ place she expected to see someone like Merry.

She glanced to her side, noting the door Merry had slipped from, warning plastered all over the eight foot high fence to keep intruders out. She peered through a small gap, her inquisitiveness getting the better of her.

She blinked in shock.

She recognised this building. It had been condemned for years, one solid breeze away from tumbling down into a pile of dust, brick and mortar. It was an old community performing arts centre.

Now it looked brand new.

Or at least, what she could see.

She straightened, glancing back the way Merry had disappeared. Surely she wouldn't…?

She _could_. She was a rich heiress, but _why_?

Sighing, Haruhi rubbed her forehead and made her way towards the market like originally planned. It was too much to think about right now.

* * *

**Dem plot bunniez, I swearz...**

**(^-^)**


	20. Mochi

**There are many times that being a writer is breathtaking.**

**This is one of those times, when the story just flows and your emotions run wild.**

**It's awesome.**

**:)**

* * *

Haruhi's mind went around in circles as she wiped down a table after finishing up her Host duties.

Merry wouldn't leave her mind.

The other girl was so stubborn and brilliant and _lonely_. That was what hurt the most, the loneliness planted firmly behind the girl's cutting smile and sharp gaze. And she seemed to _want _to be that way.

It reminded her of Kyoya-sempai's eyes sometimes, whenever someone mentioned family.

It reminded her of Kaoru and Hikaru before they'd let her into their world.

It reminded her of Tamaki whenever his mind drifted towards memories of his mother.

It was something she could see in her own reflection sometimes, around her mother's birthday or the anniversary of her death.

Just… pain.

Unmistakable agony.

But she wasn't letting anyone in.

Except Kyoya-sempai.

She paused her wiping, not noticing the circle she'd managed to buff into the lacquer.

Merry was only really open with Kyoya-sempai. Truly open. Her smiles were more genuine, the weight on her shoulders a little less.

It was the same with Kyoya-sempai.

They were relaxed around each other, even if their insults were quite creative and abrasive. They kept each other at arm's length, not noticing how truly close they were actually becoming.

Her eyes widened. "No. Way."

Then she smiled and covered the worn circle with a doily, hoping no one would notice.

* * *

"Fixing the table will be seven thousand yen, Haruhi."

"Damnit, Kyoya-sempai!"

* * *

Hideo opened the front door, raising a brow at the petite brunette blowing hot air into her gloved hands. The weather had taken a turn for the worse, a frigid wind carrying a hint of late winter snow with it.

"I'm afraid Young Miss is not here right now, Haruhi-san. Please come back at another time."

He was about to close the door when a foot wedged between the door and the jamb. "Wait! I was actually wondering if I could speak to you!"  
Hideo opened the door again, eyes narrowed, aura intimidating. "Whatever for, Haruhi-san?"

* * *

Haruhi gulped. Sheesh, this was harder than she thought it would be. "I… I saw Merry leaving a building downtown the other day. I don't know why, but… Anyways, I don't think she'd speak to me even if she was here. I said some mean things to her, things I shouldn't have said but she just… she's just so… Grr!" Haruhi growled. "She can be so frustrating! But I'm sick of her buffing off everyone like they don't matter and… you know what? I'm gonna go because this was stupid and I'm sorry for wasting your time like thi-_eek_!"

Jun appeared from nowhere and tugged her inside the house, dragging her into the parlour where she'd been having hot cocoa with Hideo a few minutes before.

She deposited Haruhi on the sofa, looming over her with a fierce look.

Haruhi found herself unable to look away.

"You want to be Miss Merry's friend?" she snapped.

Haruhi could only nod.

"You care about her wellbeing?"  
Another nod.  
"Would you like some hot cocoa?"  
She didn't get to accept or decline before a warm mug was shoved into her grasp. She gulped it down, not minding the burn. It helped focus her.

"What-?" she coughed.

"Jun!" Hideo barked, appearing in the doorway, face like a thundercloud. "What do you think you're doing?! Do you realise what Young Miss will _do_ if she-"  
"Take a seat, Hideo."  
The man obeyed. Even though Haruhi was sitting already, the older woman's tone of voice made her want to follow her orders anyway.

"Which building?" Jun asked.

"The old Performing Arts Centre on Hotori Drive."

Jun nodded. "Young Miss purchased that lot about a month ago. As well as the surrounding houses."

Haruhi gawked. "What? _Why?_"

"Because the tenants were going to be evicted, the building torn down to make way for a clinic the neighbourhood didn't need."

Haruhi's eyes narrowed. "Clinic?"

"Yes. One under the Ootori banner, I believe."

"Kyoya-sempai's family?"

"Yes."

"But… but _why_?"

"Young Miss believes in strong communities," Hideo mumbled petulantly, reluctantly joining the conversation. "It was how she was raised."  
"In Spain?" Haruhi's head hurt. She wasn't quite understanding what was happening here.

One moment Merry was a cold and distant person, now she was someone purchasing houses and restoring old buildings in a community that wasn't even hers.

"Yes. There's a reason no one can find information on Miss Merry before she was fifteen," Jun nodded.

"Ran," Hideo stated, making the cook shudder slightly.

"Who is Ran? I've heard that name a few times but I've got no idea who that is…"

"Ran-san's moniker is The Iron Assistant. She performs her duties with the precision of a surgeon and cuts down her employers enemies from the shadows. She's a scary woman. She's also Miss Merry's handler," Jun sighed.

Haruhi's eyes almost bugged out of her head, imagining a formless shadow with a Cheshire grin and scalpel. Someone like _that_ was in charge of Merry's everyday happenings?

Haruhi rubbed her forehead to ease the ache there. "What does Merry-chan's past have to do with Ran-san?"

"Ran erased it," Hideo explained. "From the time of her birth until she was announced as the Watanabe heiress at age fifteen, Miss Merry would seem like a ghost to anyone trying to find out information about her."  
"Did something scandalous happen?" Haruhi wondered aloud before blushing sheepishly. "Ah, sorry. Don't mind me."

_Wait_, she blinked. _Hadn't Tamaki-sempai mentioned something about a game between Merry-chan and Kyoya-sempai_?

"We've already said too much, but…" Jun hesitated. "Please tell Kyoya-kun."

_Bingo_, Haruhi thought.  
"Jun," Hideo warned.

"Be quiet Hideo! I don't know what that child is doing but you _saw_ how she was after speaking to her father the other day. She's gone back into her shell. She _needs_ this. She just doesn't know it yet."  
"She'll hate us," Hideo said, sounding pained. Haruhi felt like an intruder all of a sudden. "Miss Merry will never forgive what we've done today."  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"After all she's done for us and this is how we repay her…" he continued.

"She's a child. She shouldn't be worrying about adults who should have known better," Jun said softly. "It's our turn to look after her now."

Hideo nodded shakily. "R-right. Of course." He took a deep breath, regaining his composure in an instant and turning towards Haruhi. "I know that sometimes Miss Merry can seem difficult, but she truly is a kind person. She's lonely, but I'm not really sure she knows how to connect with people anymore. She's independent to a stunning degree but can't do many things for herself anymore. Please, don't give up on her, Haruhi-san."

"It'll break her," Jun sniffled.

Haruhi felt tears welling up in her eyes. There was such loyalty here. Something like that wasn't given but _earned_. Whatever Merry had done for these two people changed their life. That much was clear.

And they were pleading with her to help the one who meant so much to them.

Merry had looked her right in the eyes and _lied_ about not needing anyone else. About not trusting anyone else but Kyoya-sempai.

And Haruhi had known.

_Known_ but still walked away from her when she should have pushed.

She nodded, wiping at her eyes. "I promise. I promise I won't give up on Merry-chan."  
The answering smiled made the turmoil worth it.

* * *

"Kyoya-sempai? Can I… can I talk to you?"

* * *

Kyoya flipped his cell shut, staring at it for a long time.

As if a switch was flipped he began writing everything down, connecting what little information he already had to what Haruhi had just told him. What Merry's own house staff had revealed.

Out of genuine worry for their mistress.

Out of pure love.

He didn't bother trying to understand what the slight tingling in his chest meant.

* * *

"Kyoya-sama?"  
"What is it Tachibana?"  
"I've found Reyes Castillo."

* * *

**Closer and closer to the truth of Merry's past.**

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**:)**


	21. Dango

**Another chapter! I hope you all have been good for Santa haha**

**I know I haven't been. Woops.**

* * *

Merry melted into the chair with a sigh, cradling a cup of tea. "This is nice."  
Isamu boomed out a laugh that startled Yori into flinging his cards in the air. "Yer right abou' that, lass. Been too long, y'know." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Yer exams are comin' up soon. Y'ready?"  
She smiled indulgently. "When am I not?"  
Kat nodded in agreement, throwing some Twizzlers and a bag of gumballs into the mountainous pile in the centre of the table.

"M-M-Merry-san," Yori started, eyes twitchy as he folded his hand. "A-are you… are y-you o-o-okay?"  
Merry tilted her head slightly. "Of course, Yori-san. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Ya came through the door like the hounds o' hell were on yer bum, lass," Isamu grunted, glaring down at his cards. Kat frowned and Yori spluttered so hard his glasses almost fell off.

After a moment Merry sighed, placing her empty teacup on the table. Truth be told, she missed the simplicity of talking to people who didn't have to worry about social standings or lacing their words with subtle undertones and threats. That, and exams started tomorrow and she hadn't sat an exam in a school room for over two years. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous.

"I just needed to relax for a moment is all. Thank you for the concern, though. It is appreciated."  
"Yer can't relax out there with all yer fancy-wancy expensive crap?" Isamu chuckled good-naturedly. "Don't you young'ns have day spa's on speed dial? Most of 'em were born with silver spoons stuck up their arses, y'know."

Merry frowned slightly. "Not all of us," she said slowly, quietening the chuckling man. "I don't know what your true opinion of the Ouran student body is, Isamu-san, and quite frankly it's none of my business but I thought _we_ were past unnecessary bias after the first hour spent in each other's company."

"Ah," Isamu hummed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he flipped over his cards. "Sorry, lass. Old habits are hard to break, y'know. Yer the first young'n that's even bothered to acknowledge us regular folk as somethin' other than 'the help.'"

"Their loss," Merry said firmly.

Kat cracked a grin, nodding in agreement as he showed his cards. He won.

"Damnit, Kat! Again?!"

* * *

"There is a charity gala this Thursday night at the Yasuragi Art Gallery to celebrate its grand reopening."  
Merry glanced at Kyoya sidelong through her lashes. "I've heard."  
Kyoya nodded. "I thought as much. My father wished me to extend an invitation to you personally."  
"My father has already received his invitation but his duties at work keep him busy. I will be going in his stead regardless of your extension or not."  
"I accounted for that also, which is why you and I are going to cover the basics of what should happen when you encounter my father."  
Merry stopped in the middle of the hallway, raising a brow and ignoring the grumbles of the other students as they adjusted their flow to avoid her. "Do you think me incompetent?"  
He stopped to face her, adjusting his glasses. "Quite the opposite, in fact. As a stand in for your father you are representing Watanabe International. My father _will_ accost you sometime during the night to discuss business. To test your mettle, so to speak."  
"You almost sound worried. Are you afraid that I will do or say something to jeopardise the plan?"

"My father is a brilliant man, Merry-san. He has been attending events such as these since before we were born. He knows how to work a room with ease."  
"You still sound worried," Merry pointed out. "Nervous, perhaps. If I said that you have nothing to worry about, would you trust me?"  
Kyoya stared at her, face unreadable but this was important. He needed to trust her, to let her do her own thing and to not get any closer than necessary. The more they spent time together, the more she started to doubt and that was not acceptable.

He nodded slowly. "I suppose so."  
"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"Fine," he conceded after a long pause. "But I will be sticking close by to ensure you do not give the plan away."

Merry continued on her way, waving over her shoulder as she melted into the student body. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Kyoya-san."

She could practically feel his eyes burning into her skull.

* * *

Exams were rather straightforward. You were given a time frame, a sheaf of paper and a designated seat. No talking, no cheating, no worries.

Merry found it to be much like one of Ran's etiquette lessons; boring but direct.

She was rather confident that her results would be pleasing.

Ran would say her father would be proud.

Sometimes she wasn't so sure.

* * *

Thursday night arrived and Merry stared out of the limousine windows, drowning out the sound of Ran tapping away on her laptop. Merry vaguely noted the way she typed was more like an attack of precision filled with purpose, rather than Kyoya's studious contemplation and sure strokes.

"I trust you remember that you are representing your father's company tonight. Your multitude of lessons should come into play, I presume."  
Merry sighed quietly at the unnecessary reminder. "I remember, Ran. I won't disappoint my father, nor will I tarnish the company name."

"I have no doubt of that, Miss Merry."

Merry hummed, smoothing out the delicate lace of her vermillion cheongsam as the architectural wonder that was Yasuragi Art Gallery shone like a beacon just ahead. Daisuke slowed to a stop at the curb, hopping out of the driver's seat to open her door. Ran went first, looking fierce in a simple black dress. From the gathered gulps smattered with a few wails of despair from the photographers waiting outside, she guessed her handler was using patented stare down technique number forty seven; glare of arctic death.

Daisuke's hand appeared to help her out of the car and she accepted it with a quick smile. It wouldn't do to have a photo snapped of her grinning up at her driver. It would only fuel baseless rumours.

Daisuke's knew this, and gave a small nod in turn.

Merry slid from the car, the flashes of the camera's almost blinding her but she kept her chin up, looking to all like the poised heiress they believed her to be.

She followed Ran to the foyer where her handler was quietly speaking to an event coordinator, ignoring questions about her father, her father's company and her father's dealings.

The door closed behind her and Ran, the shouts of the photographer's being taken over by delicate music wafting over from a woman at the grand piano tucked into the corner of the cavernous room.

The place smelled of strawberries, expensive champagne and ego.

Merry resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose.

"I have a few matters to take care of, Miss Merry. Please mingle. I will find you."  
Merry nodded absently, eyes already scanning the crowd for a familiar face. She couldn't see Kyoya at this point in time, but she had no doubt they would find each other amongst the sea of black tuxedos and haute couture.

She swept through the mass, taking in the bright lights and exquisite art hung on the walls behind velvet ropes. The gallery was a large, open space dissected by long tables to provide a place of discussion or rest with enough leeway for couples to slow dance in the centre if they wished.

The collections ranged from traditional silk prints to ceramics to modern and abstract, some artists mingling with the higher echelons of society and babbling about their work.

Every single one of them were unknowns just breaking into the international scene so their enthusiasm was understandable.

A flash of colour caught her eye and Merry turned towards it, breath catching in her throat at the large canvas mural that ensconced the wall from floor to ceiling. It was spectacular, all colour and passion, painted in waves of complimentary hues. In the centre was the visage of a woman dancing, her skirts flowing and becoming movement and colour itself. It looked like emotion, like how she played her violin as if writing in a diary. It was all intensity and raw sentiment.

A suit clad shoulder brushed against hers. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
Merry smiled, eyes still glued to the artwork, simply named 'Heart.' "Indeed."

"It was a rather late edition as the artist had been out of the country, but I am glad I decided to allow it to showcase."  
"As am I." Merry turned to face her new companion with a smile. "How are you, Jin-san?"

Jin smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges. "I am fine, Merry-sama. May I say you look beautiful tonight?"  
"Thank you. Where's Yuki-san?"  
"Resting her feet. The baby has been moving about rather actively these last few weeks."  
"Have you been sent on a food run?" Merry asked, bemused.

Jin sighed depreciatively though a smile played about his lips. "Yes. I love my wife but there are only so many times a man can watch ice cream being mixed with soy sauce until he loses his appetite all together."  
Merry's nose wrinkled as she huffed out a laugh. "An interesting combination, I'm sure. The gallery looks amazing, Jin-san. You manage it well."  
Jin bowed. "You're too kind. If you'll excuse me, Merry-sama, I need to see to my wife and the patrons. I shall speak to you later if you wish."  
"Absolutely. I want to know more about this piece."  
Jin shot her one last smile before disappearing, only to be replaced by a familiar face.

"You seem to be on rather good terms with the gallery manager," Kyoya stated, looking at the painting behind her. "Rather fast work. Either that or you have known him before this gala."

"Jin-san is a good man," Merry answered.

"Is he another one of your underdogs?"

Her lips twitched as she read between the lines to Kyoya's curiosity of wanting to know if Jin was as close to her as her house staff. She was mildly sorry to disappoint him.

"No, he isn't."

Kyoya hummed vaguely. "I must say you are rather easy to spot through the crowd with such a stunning dress. I daresay it's the boldest colour here."  
Merry scanned him, taking in the tailored suit and silver tie. "You cut quite a dashing figure yourself."

He smirked. "Of course."  
She sighed. "And your ego just subtracted at _least_ ten points."  
"Ten points? What did I have to begin with?" he asked, still smirking.

"Ten."  
"So now I'm zero."  
"Correct. Your math skills are up to par with a five year old. You should be proud."  
"You can be quite harsh at times, Merry-san."  
"Only when you deserve it, Kyoya-san."

A giggle floated over the pair and they turned as one to see a woman stifling her laughter behind a delicate hand, the shimmering blue sleeve of her dress floating about her wrist.

"Oh please, don't mind me. It's simply wonderful to see two young people in love."

Merry felt heat creep up from her chest but she prided herself on the fact she didn't stutter nor stumble over her words. "I'm afraid you must have misread the situation. Kyoya-san and I are not a couple. We attend Ouran Academy together."

She blinked faux innocently and Merry spared a brief glance at Kyoya. His lips were pressed thin and his eyes were narrowed at the woman. Merry caught on quickly, mind filtering through names and faces from Ran's lists until she dredged up a match.

"You must be Fuyumi Ootori-Shido. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is-"

"Merry-chan!" she blurted.

Merry actually faltered at that until a smile smoothed her bewildered features. "Merry Watanabe. I see my reputation proceeds me."

"You keep my younger brother on his toes. Of course I've heard of you!" she chuckled.

"Is that so?" Merry mused, casting a sly glance at a stony Kyoya.

"Where is Masato-san?" he intoned.

"Purchasing a rather lovely vase for our foyer," she sighed wistfully. "It's _beautiful_, Kyo-kun. It'll make a wonderful centrepiece."

"I'm sure," Kyoya replied dryly. "Why don't you go find him, nee-chan? To make sure he doesn't purchase the wrong one."  
Fuyumi blinked between Kyoya and Merry before smiling lightly. "Of course. It was a pleasure to meet you, Merry-chan. Until next time."

In a swirl of blue skirts she was gone.

"Your sister seems lovely," Merry stated.  
"She has her moments."  
"I've often wondered what it would be like to have siblings."  
"That also has its moments."

Something in his tone rang warning bells in her mind that screamed Sensitive Topic. She deftly switched subjects.

"What is your opinion of the glasswork from Norway, Kyoya-san?"

He seemed to appreciate her effort because he answered.

* * *

Yoshio watched his youngest son like a hawk as his wife made amicable small talk with a renowned plastic surgeon from Kyoto.

His son was charming, that much was certain. It came from numerous observations of the mistakes and successes of his older brothers, as well as a little something that was simply 'Kyoya.'

The young woman standing beside him in front of a rather large painting was stunning in an exotic way. Given a few years she would grow into her beauty. Yoshio could see Sora Watanabe in her shoulders and sharp eyes.

Merry Watanabe.

He turned back to his wife, conceding to a point she made despite not having heard a word. His wife knew of his inattentiveness but covered him flawlessly, as she so often did.

Kyoya was taking his advice seriously, and that was all that mattered for now.

He made a mental note of how bright his son's smile was, small though it may have been.

* * *

**Fuyumi's husband's name isn't mentioned in the manga as far as I'm aware. He's only known as Mr Shido.**

**So his first name (in this fic) is now Masato.**

**Also, Jin is another OC. Sorry #notsorry.**

**There will be one more chapter dedicated to the charity gala.**

**I honestly didn't think this story would take this long to come to completion, but alas, it seems I'm a sucker for drama and angst.**

**Also missed writing the janitors, hence their support at the start of the chapter. Also, because I like writing Isamu's reaction to losing at poker. **

**Let me know what you think :3**


	22. Tapioca

**This chapter is a bit more serious, but I promise you it has details in it that will tie in with the end of the story!**

**I hope you like~!**

**:3**

* * *

She was laughing.

Her hand was covering her mouth delicately, but her shoulders shook slightly with mirth.

It was a strange sight. Kyoya was beginning to wonder if Merry could laugh at all outside of the occasional wounding chuckle. The artist she had been talking to was gesticulating wildly, caught up in whatever tale he was spinning to his receptive audience.

Something he didn't wish to identify bubbled lowly in his gut.

A light touch to his forearm brought his attention back to his mother.

"Is everything alright, Kyoya?" Her tone was calculatedly concerned.

He gave her an easy smile. "Of course, mother. An acquaintance from school is here."  
"Watanabe's daughter, correct?" she asked, taking a sip of champagne. Her gaze was shuttered. "Your father was hoping to see Sora-san here tonight, but alas he couldn't make it."  
"Merry-san was sent in his stead."  
"What is she like?"

Kyoya wasn't expecting the question, but had an answer ready. "Merry-san seems competent in her school studies. She is a very good student despite having arrived so late in the school year."  
"That's not what I meant, Kyoya."

A slight crease formed between his brow and she smoothed it with a quick touch, her hand retracting back to her side so fast it was almost as if she had never moved at all. His mother had always been hard for him to read. Her actions were upfront, but her expressions guarded, a million different plans flicking behind her gaze. His father was almost the opposite, the man's _actions_ always having an underlying obligation. His parents' arranged partnership worked well because they complimented each other. But now, his mother was contemplative and that made him automatically wary of her intentions. He could almost guess what she would next demand.

"Introduce me, Kyoya. If your father's hopes of your marriage to her are to go ahead, I must make sure she is worthy of the Ootori name."

Kyoya felt there was something more to her reasoning, but acquiesced regardless and offered his arm. She took it daintily, gliding with him across the floor towards Merry and her boisterous conversation partner.

It wasn't until he was close enough to hear them that he realised they were speaking in rapid Spanish. He blinked, listening to the words roll off Merry's tongue like water. She seemed much more comfortable speaking in the language of her birth country. It was quite a sight to see.

She spotted him, hazel eyes flicking rapidly to his mother before the light left her eyes and she turned to her companion, murmuring something to him. He gave a warm smile and a nod, replied in kind and headed off towards a waiter carrying a tray of finger food.

"I trust you're enjoying yourself, Kyoya-san?" Merry asked once they were close enough. "With such beautiful company, I have no doubt." She smiled warmly at his mother and Kyoya almost resisted the urge to scowl at her. His mother was a poised woman. Petty compliments so early in the conversation were a recipe for disaster. Did she not realise who she was speaking to?  
His mother tittered indulgently and Kyoya knew Merry had already lost this round. "I've heard many things about you, Merry-san."  
"All good, I hope."  
"That is open for discussion," his mother purred. Merry's smile didn't falter. "Forgive me, allow me to introduce myself. I am Sango Ootori, wife of Yoshio Ootori."  
"Merry Watanabe, daughter of Sora Watanabe," Merry introduced. "Though you already knew that."  
"Indeed."  
"Have you found any pieces that catch your fancy, Ootori-san?"

"Not as of yet," Sango replied blithely. "The pieces are exquisite, though I'm afraid the names of the artists are lost on me."  
"They are all relatively new to the international scene. Each piece has been graciously donated to be sold for charity. The gallery manager, Jin Abe-san has done a wonderful job finding people with such talent on short notice."

"You are quite informed, Merry-san. Are you looking at event organisation once you graduate?" His mother took a sip of champagne and Kyoya was quite happy to play spectator. His mother always had a plan, and he found himself intrigued by Merry's answers.

Knowing what he did about her, he knew she would not reveal anything unless she wanted them to know.

"On the contrary, my future has already been secured as the heiress to Watanabe International. After graduation I will be apprenticing under my father until he is ready to step down."

"Such a prestigious offer handed to one so young."  
"I assure you, ma'am, that I've earned it," Merry replied, clasping her hands in front of her. The warning of overstepped boundaries was clear in her tone and Kyoya was slightly surprised to see his mother back off, some emotion he couldn't place sprinting across her gaze before disappearing. Perhaps the round wasn't lost for Merry as he previously thought.

"I suppose it is one instance where we will have to wait and see. My husband's company has a current contract with your father's, after all. It is only good business practice to be on friendly terms with the future generation."  
Merry smiled with a tinge of knife's edge thrown in. "Of course. Speaking of future generation, I do not believe I see your two eldest sons here tonight. I'd assume their jobs keep them quite busy."  
"Indeed. They are very hard workers."  
"I suppose having Kyoya-san here to act in their stead is necessary, and quite knowledgeable of you. His success with the Host Club at Ouran is merely one aspect that shows his competence in the business world. I have no doubt he will flourish under proper guidance. I'm glad to see it being recognised."  
Kyoya's mind buzzed. He'd dropped hints to Merry on how to deal with his father, but he had completely overlooked his mother. It was something he was beginning to regret, especially since his dealings with the Host Club was still a sore spot between his father and older brother, Akito.

"Kyoya is quite ambitious," his mother replied steadily. She was on guard, something that intrigued him. "Though the heir to the company remains my eldest, Yuichi."  
Merry made an amused sound. "I'm afraid I've never met either of your eldest son's so I can't compare them to Kyoya-san, but if either of them are as determined as he then I must commend you on raising such fierce businessmen."

"Thank you, Merry-san."

"I'm afraid I have to speak with Jin-san now. If you'll excuse me."

Merry made to pass him when Sango's next words made her freeze. "Your dress is beautiful by the way. The moment I saw you I thought for sure I was looking at your mother."  
Kyoya saw Merry pale slightly, face pinched before she forced herself to breathe again. He found himself a little worried. What was his mother getting at?

Merry faced Sango once again, her smile forced. "My mother was a gorgeous woman so I'll take that as a compliment, Ootori-san."

Sango swirled her champagne around her glass by the stem, staring down at the bubbles. "It was meant as such, Merry-san. I don't wish to keep you from Abe-san. Have a good night, Merry-san."  
"You as well. A pleasure to meet you." She nodded at him. "Kyoya-san."  
Merry had lost that round and she knew it.

In a blur of red lace, Merry cut through the crowd towards the gallery manager, being accosted by a harsh looking woman in black.

Ran.

"She is more emotional than I was expecting. Passionate. Not at all like Sora-san. I would think that is her mother's influence."  
Kyoya glanced at her. "I'm afraid I wouldn't know, mother."  
She hummed, downing the rest of her glass in one gulp. "I'd imagine not as the woman is no long amongst the living. Did you know that your older brother was named after Merry-san's paternal grandfather? Yuichi Watanabe was a formidable company advisor many years ago. He gave a lecture at the university your father attended and inspired him."  
Kyoya blinked. This was news to him. "Indeed?"  
"Indeed. Overall, I am hardly impressed with Merry-san. It will take some years for her to be anything formidable. The only saving grace is her position as heiress. I pray that changes sooner rather than later, but I have my doubts it will happen at all."  
Kyoya resisted the urge to slump with relief, though it was warring with curiosity at why his mother thought that way. He'd quickly recognised the fact that Merry had not prepared for his mother's own brand of interrogation, but she had used it to their advantage nonetheless. A marriage could not proceed unless both families come to an agreement. If his mother disapproved, his father would follow suit, resulting in no contract being signed.

Being heiress to a global company was, so far, the only basis his family had to try and secure a contract.

"Have you seen the oil paintings by the New Zealand artist, mother? They are quite stunning," he said, changing the subject.

His mother's bemused expression gave away that she knew what he was trying to do, but she took his arm and let him direct her, regardless.

* * *

"There you are, Miss Merry. Come. Let me introduce you to a few of your father's associates."

* * *

A polite tinkling rose over the crowd from the space in front of the now silent grand piano. Jin Abe stood tall in the face of so many high rollers, his shoulders back and smile broad as he placed his champagne flute-chime on a nearby table.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. My name is Jin Abe and I am the manager of this fine establishment. First of all, may I say thank you to you all for coming to celebrate the grand reopening of Yasuragi Art Gallery. The renovations, as you can see, have exceeded expectations and the gallery will continue to host wonderful examples of art from all over the continents for many years to come."

A round of polite applause greeted his opening statement and he seemed to be able to breathe easier.

"Tonight is to help support Homes for Health, a charity dedicated to supporting communities in need by building emergency shelters and health clinics. May I take the time to thank the numerous artists who voluntarily donated their priceless artworks for purchase tonight." A few smatterings of applause. "However, there is one person here tonight who has made all of this possible. Without her determination to take over ownership of the gallery, to restore it to its former glory, tonight never would have happened. Please give a warm hand for Merry Watanabe-sama."

* * *

Kyoya's eyes went wide behind his glasses. Beside him, his parents made small, surprised noises in the back of their throats.

His eyes found Merry quickly. It was difficult not to as her dress stood out amongst the sea of black.

Ran's brow had quirked upwards in surprise but the expression was gone as fast as it came. So, even the formidable Iron Assistant had no idea of her wards activities?

Well, wasn't this interesting.

* * *

Merry smiled at Jin as she stepped up to him, clasping his hands warmly in her own. "Thank you, Jin-san."

"The stage is yours, ma'am."

Merry chuckled and turned to face her audience, her gaze stilling on Kyoya for a moment before flicking to his parents. Her lips twitched upwards just a fraction.

"Good evening. My name is Merry Watanabe and I am the new owner of Yasuragi Art Gallery. I purchased this building with a goal in mind; to display the works of new talent. The world is always changing, new ideas taking shape and new ambitions being set. Some fail, some succeed, much like this gallery.

Despite many setbacks in the restoration process, my dream reached those that worked hard to rebuild it and the result is in front of your very eyes. The artworks here tonight are the final results of many failures and setbacks succeeded by determination and passion. So far, we have already raised over forty-eight million yen for Homes for Health. Personally, I believe we can do better as it is all for a wonderful cause. Thank you for your attendance and have a delightful rest of the evening."

* * *

Merry practically sauntered over to the Ootori family hovering in front of an acrylic landscape done by an artist in Greenland.

When Kyoya had approached her with his mother, she knew the woman wouldn't approve of her. If she didn't approve, the marriage contract wouldn't go through.

But this was about more than the marriage contract.

This was about first impressions that would shape their opinion of her as the heiress to Watanabe. She may not have been able to control the woman's opinion of her as a woman, but she could control the situation of business now she had shock factor.

It was time to proceed with her _own_ plan now.

"Have any pieces spoken to you yet, Ootori-san?" Merry asked, looking at Sango.

The woman had another champagne flute in her hand. "There is a piece by a local artist that would look lovely in Yoshio's office at home."  
Merry smiled. "I'm glad." She turned to Kyoya's father and held out her hand. "You must be Yoshio Ootori-san. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Kyoya-san speaks of your accomplishments often."  
He shook her hand firmly, pushing his glasses up his nose with the other hand. How delightfully parallel to his son. "The pleasure is all mine, Merry-san. You are a rather late addition to Ouran Academy, yes?"  
"Yes. Due to some unforeseen circumstances, I was unable to enrol at the beginning of the semester. I'm glad they accepted my admission regardless."

"I must admit, I was not expecting the gallery owner to be so young, let alone the heiress to Watanabe International."  
The question, the probe for information was there. Merry was unable to hide her grin as the older man caved into curiosity first, much faster than she had anticipated. She knew all about the elder Ootori's interest in this property before she purchased it.

"This building was old and in need of a pick me up. It was a much beloved attraction for the community and it couldn't be put to waste." The older man barely twitched, but she saw how his jaw ticked slightly. "In fact, I've made a number of similar purchases over the last fifteen months. My latest restoration projects include a performing arts centre on Hotori Drive, a puppet theatre on Fuji Avenue and an old cinema down by the docks."  
"Is that so?" Yoshio murmured, eyes glinting dangerously behind his glasses. "I must admit that I was wondering who bought such rundown properties. I never would have imagined it would be Watanabe International."  
"On the contrary, this is a… _personal_ project, of a sort. I believe in strong communities. It helps the people thrive. I imagine finding properties to help expand your empire has been difficult these last few months, Ootori-san, considering how horrendous the real estate market is. I have a few unused lots in interesting places if you are willing to purchase them off me. I can barter a deal, of course. Our respective companies have long standing contracts, after all."  
Kyoya was staring, but she kept smiling innocently as if she had no idea that her actions were considered an insult to the Ootori name by undermining his father. She'd made the older man desperate because all the key spots he wished to purchase clinics were now under her control. Her approach was like blunt force trauma.

"I would be willing to see what properties you have available."

Merry clapped her hands in front of her chest. "Wonderful. Kyoya-san has my contact details. Feel free to contact me anytime to set up a meeting. Please excuse me, I must go find my assistant."

With a short bow, Merry spun on her heel, intent to find Ran.

* * *

"She is sneaky," Sango mused. She turned to her husband. "I suppose this solves the case of the mystery buyer."

Yoshio grunted. "She is a vicious contender that is for sure. She's…different to what I expected."  
Sango laughed, looping her arm through her husband's as her youngest child listened in. "I must admit, I had her pegged wrong." She didn't miss the way Kyoya's eyebrows disappeared into his hair. "She is quite emotional, but it is a focused emotion. A focused passion. Quite an interesting girl."

"Indeed. Kyoya, I expect to have her contact details by noon tomorrow."

Kyoya nodded, already scribbling in a small notebook he bought.

Sango had to give the girl credit. She was bold, admitting to purchasing the same properties her husband had expressed interest in. She didn't miss the way Merry's eyes had shone as if she'd won something the moment Yoshio mentioned her ownership of the gallery. Her husband had merely given her a reason to flaunt the fact.

The girl had a plan, but its purpose was an enigma. Merry was more like her father than she had first assumed. An interesting development.

The offer of new properties for purchase had caught her a little off guard, but it was a smart move on the girl's part.

It wouldn't do to have such a powerful business partnership based off of spite and bitterness instead of cordial necessity. It made her actions seem like a business transaction rather than a brutal stab in the back.

She was smart.

Sango's eyes slid to her youngest son, her head tilted slightly as she considered the pairing.

Merry would make a wonderful Ootori.

* * *

"Miss Merry, we need to _talk_."

* * *

"You're malicious. What are you playing at?"  
"I have no idea what you mean, Kyoya-san."  
"How long have you been planning this? Destabilising my father's company… You never really needed my help at all. It was just a ploy to catch me off guard."  
"And it worked, did it not? But truly, you give me too much credit, Kyoya-san. I asked for your help because I do need it. Don't sell your usefulness short."  
"I'm merely a means to an end, then?"  
"Am I not a means to an end for you, also?"

Kyoya's mouth opened, then closed. What was he going to say? Was he going to deny it? What reason did he have to say 'no, you're not'? They'd entered in to this agreement to stop a marriage contract. Now it was clear she had her own agenda. Why was he so surprised? Did he think she would reveal all of her cards so easily?

His fists clenched at his sides before he forced himself to relax them.

Merry smiled then, small and bitter but it wasn't aimed at him. "Good night, Kyoya-san."

She slid into the limousine and closed the door, leaving Kyoya alone on the curb.

For some reason, he hated that fact.

* * *

**Everything Merry does has a purpose, and now Kyoya realises that.**

**But to what means? Guess you'll have to keep reading find out.**

**:D**


End file.
